Iron Man: The Avengers
by Finny-Kun Goddess
Summary: I adopted this story from SwedishTomboy.
1. Episode 1: The Kiss :Part 1:

**HAY! I have adopted this story since SwedishTomboy no longer wants to continue this story.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Iron Man Armored Adventures. if I did there be alot more Pepperony. Also I do not own Chanel Smith, she belongs to Rhodey**

* * *

><p>Pepper walks with Rhodey to Social Studies.<p>

"How did it go last night?"Pepper asks.

"Well, I had to fight since Whitney dragged him out."

"Out where?"Pepper looks confused.

"On a date. I thought you knew."Rhodey sighs.

The two friends don't like that Tony had given up and started to date Whitney. They've been dating for two weeks, and Whitney teases Pepper all the time because of it. Pepper acts like she doesn't mind, but she just want to smash her thru a wall.

"Well, I actually don't care. It's his life and he makes his choices."Pepper says, in a understanding."But I don't like it."

"Me neither."Rhodey smiles.

They walk into the classroom, where Tony and Happy talk to each other.

"Dude, Iron Man is so a robot!"Happy says stubborn.

"For the last time Happy, Iron Man is not a- Oh, hey guys!"Tony sees us and smiles.

"Hi!"Pepper says, very happy.

"Oh, what made you so happy?"Tony asks, smiling.

"Well, I got A+ on my Science report and I am going to the movies tonight."Pepper says.

"With who?"Happy asks.

"With my cousin, Barbara (Batgirl)."Pepper tries to hold in a happy squeal.

"Okay, enough with this, ladies."Rhodey laughs."Pepper and I are sitting in the back."

"Why don't you sit here?"Happy asks.

"I forgot to take my medicine."Pepper sighs.

"For what?"

"So I at least can be near that son of a-"Pepper says, but Rhodey covers her mouth.

"A girl shouldn't talk like that. Call her Whitney."Rhodey laughs.

"Sure sure. That son of a bitch."Pepper rolls her eyes and sits down in the back.

Tony smiles faintly and Rhodey follows Pepper. He drops his books next to her and sits down. Whitney walks in and sits down with Tony.

"I said that they are jerks."Whitney sighs with her honey-sweet voice."They are ignoring you because of me."

"They aren't ignoring me, Whitney. They are just-"Tony begins, but the teacher walks in to the classroom.

"Today, we are going to talk about the phenomena Iron Man."

Pepper smiles widely.

"Do you think he will screw up and tell his secret?"She whispers to Rhodey.

"If he can keep his mouth shut, we might get outta this alive."Rhodey chuckles.

"Is there something you two would like to say, Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodes?"The teacher asks, angrily.

"Nothing, Sir."Pepper says polite and fires away a sweet smile.

The whole class, inclusive Tony Stark is paralyzed for seconds. Pepper's sweet side catches everybody in trance. It's a gift. Or a curse.

"Oh, then ehm…"The teacher stutters."You two can talk after class, Ms. Potts."

The teacher gives them an article on Iron Man.

"So, who is Iron Man?"The teacher asks.

"A robot!"Happy says.

Tony facepalms. Rhodey texts him fast. Tony looks at his pod.

Don't screw up now. Just shut up.

Tony laughs quietly.

"What?"Whitney asks.

"Nothing."Tony quickly replies and put his pod back in his pocket.

"I don't like it when you hide things for me."Whitney says.

"It's nothing, Whitney."

At the end of the day Tony walks up to his two best friends.

"I think Whitney is paranoid."He sighs."I don't have a personal life with her."

Pepper laughs.

"What?"Tony asks, a little irritated by the girl's lack of sympathy.

"I told you!"

"No, you didn't."

"I am saying it to Rhodey. She is like a fan girl. She will never leave you alone."

Tony rolls his eyes and turns to Rhodey.

"Don't look at me. I am agreeing with Pepper."He tries to not smile.

"Thanks for the support, guys."Tony laughs a little amused.

"Well, I am off to martial arts, see ya in the shop later?"Pepper sighs happily.

"Sure, bye Pepper!"Tony says and Pepper leaves the two boys alone.

Rhodey gives him an amused look.

"Do you really like Whitney?"He asks.

"I knew you would say that."Tony sighs."At least you spared me from saying it in front of Pepper."

"So you don't like her?"

"Nope. I like her like a friend, but I thought she'd break up with me by now, since I always ditch."

"Are you scared to break up with her?"

"A little. I mean, she got it bad enough as it is. And she-"Tony says low, but Whitney interrupts.

"What are you two whispering about?"She asks sweet.

"Ehm, nothing."Rhodey replies.

"Why do you guys hide everything for me?"She asks, with puppy eyes.

"We aren't hiding anything from you Whitney. We were talking about Iron Man."Rhodey smiles evil towards Tony.

"Oh! He's sooo cool!"

"Isn't he?"Rhodey says.

Tony sighs.

"I don't like Iron Man. He screws up to many times."Tony says.

"Oh, so you think he's a vigilante?"Whitney asks, overjoyed.

"I am going home, see ya tomorrow Whitney."Rhodey swings his bag over his shoulder.

"Where are we going today?"She asks Tony.

"Ehm, I have to study, so let's go home to me as well."Tony says.

I gotta break up with her. She's just annoying when she wanna be with me all the time.

Tony and Whitney catch up with Rhodey. They walk to the factory and sit down at the basketball court. Whitney doesn't of course, do her homework, so she sit and texts someone. Around 5'oclock Pepper runs in with another girl by her side.

"What took you so long?"Rhodey asks.

"Hi, I'm Chanel!"The girl with dark skin says.

She is slimmed, have green eyes and a "Foxxy Cleopatra" voice.

"Hey Chanel."Rhodey says.

"We're late 'cuz AIM is destroying half of New York."Pepper pants.

"What is AIM?"Whitney asks.

"Pepper, your imagination is fantastic."Rhodey sighs amused."Let's go and find us something to eat."

"Tag along, Chanel!"Pepper rolls her eyes.

When Whitney, Chanel and Rhodey are out of the room, Tony runs to Pepper.

"Where are they?"Tony asks, grabbing his armor backpack.

"Central Park. And I hate you."

"What is it now? I am kinda late."

"I can't believe you are so stupid."Pepper suddenly chuckles.

"Seriously, Pepper?"

"And you can spend some quality time with that bitch, while I save New York."She snaps the bag out of Tony's grip and runs towards the window.

"PEPPER!"

"See ya soon!"

She connects the backpack and pushes the button on her chest. She transforms in a second and flies out the window the second after.

"Crap."

Tony runs in to the shop, sitting down in the remote control chair. He connects with the suit and tracks her coordinates.

"Pepper!"He tries to reach her.

"What?"

"Ah."He sighs delighted."Get out of that suit."

"Nope."

"I am not asking you."

"And I am not stupid."

"Initiate Remote Control for Mark 002 armor."Tony sighs.

"Action failed."JARVIS, the computer system with a british voice, says.

"What?"

"Action fa-"

"I heard that, you stupid piece of junk, why is it failing?"

"The Mark 002 suit has broken free from this system."JARVIS replies.

"Awesome!"Pepper squeals and shoots down two henchmen.

"Damn, you're already there?"Tony facepalms."And don't break off with the system; it will take me hours to get it back online again."

"Well, go and spend some time with your wonderful girlfriend instead."Pepper laughs.

Damn, she is good for the first time. Much better than me.

"I gotta admit, you're pretty good for the first time."Tony smiles.

"And that what she said."Pepper laughs and slams a henchman down to the ground.

"Ha-ha Pepper."Tony rolls his eyes."I got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Ehm, how do you break up with a girl without hurting her feelings?"

"You're breaking up with her? YESS! I mean yay…!"Pepper tries to control her emotions, but can't resist it.

"You seem happy."

"I hate her! She doesn't deserve you. You can get much better than her."

"Like who?"

"Ehm… I dunno. Chanel?"

"Rhodey got his eyes on her."

"Aww… Ehm… I don't really know a girl that really deserve you."Pepper stutters.

After the fight Pepper returns.

"Sorry about the suit."She apologized.

She smiles blushing.

Wow, she's really cute when she smiles. She's really cute whenever she does something. Her positive thinking, her smile and her way of talking. Stop it, Tony Stark. It's starting to sound like you got a chrush on Pepper.

"Oh, I maybe exaggerated the online reboot thingy."Tony mumbles."No worries."

"Okay. But I am still happy that you're breaking up with her. Or was that just trash talking?"

"I am just trying to find the right way to say it."Tony sighs."It's not easy you know."

"I can give you some tips, since Gene turned me down."

"You asked him out?"

"No, but he crushed me when he betrayed us and almost kill you two."

"Oh."Tony breathes.

"Aww Yeah."

"What?"

Pepper walks towards the exit. A text from Whitney.

Since you didn't show up and Pepper left, I am going home. See ya next time, jerk.

"It's not going to be that hard, she's pretty angry with me right now."

"Wohoo!"Pepper exclaims.

She struggles to get the door to open, and Tony walks to her.

"You have to twitch it like this… I haven't fixed it yet…"Tony says and shows her how to twitch it.

He puts his hands on hers and twitches the door. It slams open and closes fast again. They lose their balance and Pepper slams into the closed door and Tony can barely stop himself from landing on her. His right hand hit the wall over Pepper's head, which didn't break the fall so much. It's only 2 inches of air between them. When they understand the situation, they look at each other, their noses slightly touching.

Neither Tony or Pepper moves. Pepper's eyes sparkles in the shadow of him and Tony can't resist but planting his lips on hers. He leans in and their lips connect. He just waits for her hands pushing him away, yelling at him and angrily storming out. But she kisses him back.

Is she really kissing me back?

A pleasant feeling heats up Tony and he continues to kiss her. Pepper gently wraps her arms around his neck.

Don't screw this up Potts.

Their kiss deepens. Tony puts his left hand on her hip, making the gap between them disappear. After minutes of intense kissing, they part slowly. When their lips finally disconnects, Tony closes his eyes.

"I am so in trouble for this."He says low.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't had kissed you-"Pepper blushes hard and stutters.

"Don't be. I'm not regretting it."Tony opens his eyes and locks onto hers."What I meant is that Rhodey is going to haunt me forever because of this. And Whitney will never forgive me."

"I can live with that."Pepper sighs.

Tony chuckles.

"But do they have to know?"She asks."Not that I am regretting this either."

"Well, Rhodey deserves to know."

"How are you going to break up with Whitney?"

"I don't know."

"When you've done that, I will wait for you."Pepper smiles wonderful.

"So you aren't gonna help me?"

"Sure, but then you'll have to be ready to take orders."

"That's what I am best at."

"Yeah right."


	2. Episode 1: The Kiss :Part 2:

Rhodey stumbles in to the armory, at 11 pm. His best friend, Tony, is sitting down and having his head buried in his palms.

"What happened?"Rhodey asks.

"I kinda kissed Pepper."

"What?"

"And I mean like a real kiss. No, you would call it to make out, or even-"Tony says.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! You and Pepper kissed?"Rhodey laughs confused.

"I mean, how am I supposed to break that kinda news to Whitney? And on top of that, I am breaking up with her. And then next day I will show up in school, kissing Pepper?"Tony shakes his head."I am in serious trouble."

"So you love Pepper?"

"Well, I guess."

"I guess?"Rhodey smiles amused."Deep down you knew that you always had a kinda chrush on that crazy girl."

"Ehm…"

"I thought so."

"My life's a mess. I can't find my dad, I can barely keep my double life in balance and I'm supposed to break up with the daughter of Obadiah Stane, the man who is the CEO of my company."

"Oh. Crap."

"Yup."

"So this kissing thingy with Pepper screwed it all up? So you are regretting it?"Rhodey sighs totally confused.

"No, I am not regretting it, it was absolutely-"Tony says, with a slightly dreamy voice.

"Stop it right there. First: Too much information! Yuck!"Rhodey imitates vomiting."And second: You're not in that much trouble."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Well, since Whitney won't find out that you and Pepper kissed, she might not take it that bad."

"Oh really?"Tony says skeptical.

Next day, 25th of May, Friday…

"Hi Tony!"Whitney greets him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Uh, hello Whitney."

"Something wrong?"

"Eh, I gotta talk to you, could you just-"Tony mumbles.

"Hi guys!"Chanel greets the three teens.

"Get lost, Chanel."Whitney groans and gives her a bitter look.

"Hey, I am pretty tired of your attitude! Just because you're mentally wrecked, it doesn't mean that you're obligated to be mean to everybody."Chanel suddenly turns angry."You have been acting like a psycho bitch to me since day one. And you are treating Pepper like crap! Just wait, she will hit back, and I promise you, you will get it bigtime!"

Chanel actually slaps Whitney and storms off, obviously pissed.

"Damn girl…"Rhodey whispers with respect.

"Oh."Tony stutter.

"AOW! THAT BITCH!"Whitney rubs her red cheek.

Tony and Rhodey look at each other with open mouths.

"She's mine."Rhodey quickly says and goes after her.

"Why would she even-! Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about, Tony?"Whitney asks, taking his hand.

How am I supposed to break up with her when she is this caring and sweet to me? Sure, she isn't very nice to everyone else, but they haven't seen her nice side. She deserves much more than me. I am the worst boyfriend ever.

"Well, I don't know how to begin…"Tony stutters.

"Hey Happy! Gimme my books back!"Pepper yells as she runs after a squealing Happy.

"Ha! Not until you admit that Iron Man is an AI!"

"You're screwed up, man!"Pepper laughs as she finally manages to slam the books out of his hands, into the locker next to them.

Okay, why can't everybody just leave?

Pepper laughs with her clear, melodious voice. She picks up her books and friendly box Happy on the shoulder. She smiles a beautiful smile and her eyes sparkles.

"See ya at P.E class!"She waves Happy goodbye and opens her locker.

"Ugh, I just hate her."Whitney growls.

"I gotta talk to you."Tony takes a deep breath.

"About what?"She asks, in her loving voice.

How can I let her down? All the things she'd done for me. She did always protect me.

"Ehm, I don't know how to begin, but I…"Tony begins and looks around."I kinda…"

"Kinda what?"She asks, confused.

"I kinda kissed Pepper."Tony waits for a slap, a punch or even a kick.

Whitney's face becomes blank. She is unreachable.

"Whitney?"Tony tries to get her back to earth.

"You did what?"She asks, in complete shock.

"I had to tell you, I mean, I don't want to hurt you and- I mean, I-"Tony stutters nervously.

"You jerk!"She whispered."You fucking bastard! HOW COULD YOU?"

The hallways are empty. Whitney's hand hits Tony's cheek. It burns afterwards.

"I guess I deserved that."He sighs.

"It's so over, you ass!"She storms out of the hallways, ditching school.

What have I done? I finally got her life on track, and now I'm screwing this up. I know it's not my responsibility to take care of her, but I screwed it all up now. What the fuck, Tony. You stupid idiot.

Later…

Pepper and Chanel laughs when Phillip does his impression of Beyonce. Tony sighs and glances towards Whitney's empty seat. Phillip takes his books and wishes them a nice weekend. Rhodey and Chanel talks and Tony drops his backpack next to Pepper.

"How did it go?"She asks.

"She slapped me. But what could I expect, I mean, I broke up with her. And told her we kissed."Tony leans his forehead on the lower part of his palms.

"I kinda feel sad for her."

"You?"Tony asks, still sitting in his miserable pose.

"I mean, you where the closest thing she had to a family."

"Where?"Rhodey cuts in.

"Do you think she wants to see him again after cheating on her with her enemy?"Pepper sighs."I wish she was nicer, we could be friends…"

"And thing? So Iron Man is an AI?"Rhodey whispers and Tony puts his hand on his mouth.

"Shut up!"Tony whispers hysterical.

"Jesus, you've finally become paranoid. I knew this Iron Man thing would screw you up."Rhodey teases.

"Just keep your mouth shut."Tony sighs.

Pepper takes her books and sighs loud.

"What?"Chanel asks.

"I'm actually worried for her. I mean, she doesn't have anyone. And I feel bad steal- Okay, or maybe… Yeah, I stole Tony from her."Pepper says, a little hesitating.

"You don't stand a chance to Whitney."Rhodey chuckles.

"Hey!"Pepper says, clearly offended."Why not?"

"I'm sorry, but Whitney's very feminine, and you… Yeah, we'll just stop right there!"Rhodey laughs.

"Oh, you just made the biggest mistake of your life!"Pepper says, very angry.

"You go girl!"Chanel laughs and stands up.

She jumps over the bench and high fives with Pepper.

"And Pepper can be very feminine, right Sugah?"Chanel says, kinda asking her.

"No. I failed myself."Pepper sighs.

They all laugh. A little guilt disappears from his mind.


	3. Episode 2: The Beginning

Pepper stumbles into the armory. Tony and Rhodey do their Social studies homework.

"Hi you guys!"She greets them with a smile.

"Hey Pepper!"Rhodey says and continues with his homework.

Tony gets up on his feet. He meets her halfway and plants his lips onto hers.

"Well hello to you, Anthony."Pepper giggles and blushes a little.

"What have you been up to then?"Tony asks and takes her hand.

"I got some big news. Sit down."Pepper sits down next to Rhodey.

Tony leans on the counter, waiting.

"I heard something from my dad. He works with SHEILD and they have some great heroes under their wings, but SHEILD is now worried that they might break free and leave them for good."Pepper says quickly and takes out a file with the letters [TOP SECRET] on it.

"Are you sure you could take that thing from SHEILD?"Tony asks worried.

"This is one of the millions of backup copies SHEILD gave to FBI."Pepper explains and opens the file.

"Okay, so what's the big secret?"

"SHEILD suggested an initiative, called The Avengers Initiative. It's supposed to be a group of superheroes, fighting global dangers. The group members was originally Captain America, Ms. Marvel, Deadpool and the Hulk, but since Captain America died in a fatal accident, they decided not to continue."

"Woah."

"And now they're trying to form a stronger, greater, more controllable group of superheroes. The new avengers Fury wanted to assemble are following: Iron Man, War Machine, Spiderman, Hawkeye, the Hulk, Thor, The secret Xmen team consisting of Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Shadow Cat. They also want Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, the Thing, Human Torch on the Avenger team."Pepper looks up from the papers.

"I am included in a team of superheroes?"Tony asks, in disbelief.

"He wants all of you to team up against the villains not even SHIELD can handle."Pepper says and smiles a little.

"Cool."Is all Rhodey can say.

"But Hawkeye, Spiderman, Mr. Fantastic and Storm grew tired of Fury's behavior and left with their teams. Fury is, well, furious and demands them to work for him again."Pepper says and pants a little."And then, I thought…"

"Thought what?"Tony asks, completely in confusion.

"That you should start up the Avengers Initiative, I mean, without SHIELD involved. We could fight crime with other heroes!"Pepper blushes.

"Awesome…!"Rhodey tries to catch his breath.

"Take it easy, Rhodey."Pepper laughs nervously.

"That's not a bad idea, Pepper."Tony says."But how are we gonna contact these people?"

"Already got it covered."Pepper hands him a paper."They said that they were interested in a non government Avengers."

"Well if you call, I'll meet them."Tony asks with puppy eyes.

"Fine. And what should we do about Chanel?"Pepper says and looks at the teens.

"Ehm. We've known her for a couple of months. Do you think we should tell her?"Tony rubs his neck.

"I don't know."Rhodey sighs.

"Well… You told me after a couple of weeks."Pepper points out.

"You discovered it yourself."Tony says smiling.

"Okay, but I think Chanel is okay. She's like totally trustable!"Pepper almost yells.

"Well, I guess we could tell her if you trust her, since I'm not the expert on trustable people-"Tony's last words drown in a squeal from the others.

"Yes! Chanel will be the fourth member of the Iron Man team!"Pepper smiles widely and stands up."JARVIS?"

"Yes Ms. Potts?"

"Download the file's information and send me a copy on my secret mail address."Pepper demanded and puts her earpiece into her ear."I have to call someone."

"Okay, bring her over."Tony stands up as well."I have to work on the suit."

"Am I the only one caring about my homework?"Rhodey asks and puts it away.

"Yes."Tony chuckles and sits down besides the suit.

Pepper calls Chanel.

"We have to talk; can you come by, like right now?"Pepper says."I don't care if you are stuck in traffic- Do- Do you want me to pick you up? How? Oh, I can figure out a way or two."

She hangs up with a tricky smile.

"We have to pick her up with the suit."

"That isn't the best way of breaking the news to her."Rhodey grunts as he tries to reach his bag under the remote control.

"Tony? Just pick her up. I can't wait!"

"Fine. But tell her this was YOUR idea."Tony sighs.

"Oh man! Can't you just stand behind me on this one?"Rhodey asks with a fake frown.

Tony just laughs and jumps into the transporter pod.

"See ya in a few."He smiles before the pods shuts closed and launches him up in the tunnel.

After a few seconds JARVIS announces that suit 003 is active.

"Hey guys?"Tony asks.

"What?"

"What should I say? I mean, I can't just pick her up without a word."

"I'll call her and tell her to stand in the middle of the traffic."Pepper says and calls Chanel.

It's quiet for a while.

"Chanel!"Pepper pretends to pant."Running… Time Square… AIM!"

Pepper activates the speaker function on her phone.

"AIM? I'll be there in- Hey! You're not there! I am at Time Square right now and it's peaceful! You fucking liar-"Chanel rants angrily.

"NOW TONY!"Pepper yells thru the room and excited screams can be heard in the background of Pepper's phone.

"What the hell are you three doiiiiiiiii-!"Chanel yells the last part as Tony picks her up fast.

"Fly her home, Iron Man."Rhodey laughs as Chanel screams in surprise.

"TONY? YOU'RE IRON MAN?"She yells.

"Shhahahaa!"Tony tries to form a hush-sound, but fails because he's laughing so hard.

"YOU BASTARDS!"She yell-whispers."Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It wasn't necessary. Pepper will explain later."Tony flies faster.

"Fuck you, Rhodey!"She yells."I thought you and I was on the same team here!"

"Heard that!"He laughs.

They hear something fly thru the transporter and an terrified Chanel stumbles out in the armory.

"WHAT THE HELL?"She yells.

"We're in the factory connected to the house, Tony's IQ is 210, we all known for a long time and we decided to tell you because of a crisis. All the worlds villains have teamed up and created an evil league or something. And we want to call together the Xmen, Fantastic Four, some others too."Pepper doesn't even breathe."And now we want you on the Iron Man team, to fight crime. So whatcha say?"

Chanel looks at her. And her face lights up by the words.

"Finally! Someone who wants to do some good in this world!"Chanel laughs.

"She's still in shock."Tony chuckles stepping out of the pod.

"I am not! And you officially got the fourth member of the Iron Man team and The Avengers."She hugs him tightly.

"Ouff! Gimme some space!"Tony laughs.

She hugs Rhodey and finally Pepper.

"So, let's call those people!"

"How do you know about this?"Rhodey asks suspicious.

"My dad is in the same squad as Pepper's."She brags a little.

After long consulting, Pepper tries to reach these people. Tony sits down in the armory, working on some new suit. Rhodey walks Chanel home.

"This is unbelievable! Tony's Iron Man!"She whispers as they crosses the lawn.

"You just keep that nice mouth shut, and we'll have no problem."Rhodey rolls his eyes smiling.

"I promise nothing will get pass these lips."She stops talking."OMG! Tony's Iron Man!"

"Yeah. You're like Pepper."

"Sorry!"She blushes a little."But I am just hell of excited!"

"It's ok."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Trusting me."She takes his hands, making him blushing.

"You don't have to thank me, you deserve knowing the truth."Rhodey manages to keep his voice steady.

Rhodey's ability to never become speechless and showing any kind of nervousness was in handy. Especially with Chanel. That gift added the word charming to his list of traits.

"Anyways- Wait. That means you're War Machine!"She just realizes it."Oh mah- SWEET JESUS!"

"Oh, finally."He smiles widely.

Chanel hasn't let go of his hands yet. He likes it.

"You know? How the hell can you be so cool in awkward situations?"She asks him suddenly.

"It's a gift, not a curse."He chuckles.

"You see?"She laughs."That's what I call a gift!"

"Oh, I don't wanna blow my own horn, but these lips aren't only for talking."Yes, he went there.

"Really? Let me try."She says low and leans in.

He leans in the last part and their lips connect. Her hand slowly finds it place on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and makes her step in the last step. Together, bodies up against each other, they kiss intense.

She breaks it for air.

"Wow… You were… Right…!"She pants a little."Oh, and you did blow your own horn."

"I guess I did."He smiles dreamy.

"Let me get one more. So I'll remember it."She crushes her lips onto his again, this time more passionate.

A fire burns inside of Rhodey. He eagerly kisses her back, just going on autopilot, instincts. It feels so natural, so right kissing the afro American girl. Holding her close, feeling something else than a vague chrush on a blonde brat. He's sure that he's burning up.

Her hand on the shoulder wanders up around his neck. The 3 inches height difference decreases as she gently pulls herself up. She groans a little as the kiss deepens. They finally break the hot kiss. Chanel blushes even worse than Rhodey as she looks down on her shoes.

"Sorry. I-I…"Rhodey's actually caught off guard.

"That's was awesome."She points out."We gotta do that again. Soon."

"Well, if you'll be my girlfriend, you can always count on me."Rhodey says with a charming attitude.

"Then, I am your girlfriend."She smiles wonderful towards him."See ya tomorrow, Rhodes."

"See you tomorrow, Chanel."They kiss a last time before she runs home.

Rhodey mumbles "YES!" to himself as he walks in to the factory.


	4. Episode 3: Aftermath

"S'up with you, Rhodey?"Tony asks.

Rhodey's smile didn't escape Tony's gaze. Rhodey just smile wider and leans against the counter in front of the screen.

"I'm just perfectly fine."He chuckles.

"What happened?"Tony gives him a suspicious look.

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh-ho! You kissed her!"Tony chuckles.

"No."Rhodey says calmly.

"Okay."

"Oh yes I did."By saying that, Tony actually falls down from his sitting position on the counter.

His piercing dark blue eyes looks at him over the counter.

"You did it? You bastard!"Tony laughs as he gets up on his feet."Don't tell Pepper."

"I will not. It's probably for the best."

"She'll just freak out. And scream like a fangir-"Tony chuckles.

"YOU!"Pepper, busting into the armory, points at the newly kissed teen.

"W-what?"

"YOU SINNER! YOU UNHOLY DEMON SENT FROM HELL!"Pepper yells and runs towards Rhodey.

Both the boys look confused at the girl.

"Pepper?"Tony smiles unsure.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"Pepper yells and pushes Rhodey up against the wall behind him.

"PEPPER!"Tony shouts.

"I'll make one thing crystal clear. If you ever, EVER break that girl's heart, I promise you I'll personally throw you down a cliff."Pepper says and decreases the space between them.

"Come on. Get off me, Pepper."Rhodey stares into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I swear, one mistake and you're dead."Pepper backs off and crosses her arms.

"Whoa! What was that all about?"Tony asks.

"How did you find out already?"Rhodey rubs his arm.

"I sensed something and sneaked out after you two. You better not-"Pepper rants.

"You stalked us? PEPPER!"Rhodey shakes his head in irritation.

"Okay, stop stalking Rhodey."Tony pushes Pepper down in an armchair."And don't threaten Rhodey. I believe he's fully capable of handling this on his own."

"But he's a boy!"Pepper almost shouts.

"What is that supposed to mean?"Tony asks while the two boys gives her an are you serious, you sexist bastard? look.

"Just that boys don't know anything about a girls feelings! You have absolutely no idea how a girl reacts to different things! He's going to BREAK HER HEART!"Pepper points at them.

"That's just sexist, Pepper. Chanel isn't exactly the typical girly teenager."Tony says."She's more of an… Hmm… like a funk machine. She's not that girly and probably thinks like us three. She isn't that awkward, taking everything personally teenage girl like every b*tch in class."

"Strong words man."Rhodey nods.

Pepper just smiles widely.

"Stop smiling!"Rhodey can't help but smile himself.

"Anyways, have you called?"Tony asks.

"All the teams had agreed on meeting you and you on the rooftop of Charleston building, on Thursday, midnight."She points at the two boys."And I used the isolated Iron Man signal to talk to them."

"Nice work, keep it up and I might give you a rise!"Tony thanks her sarcastically and gives her thumbs up.

"Oh, would you like to pat my ass with that?"Pepper fake smiles.

"Yes, I love degrading my employees."Tony pats her bum slightly as she walks by.

"Would that be all, Mr. Stark?"Pepper asks on the doorstep, with a low, sexy voice.

"It would be all, Ms. Potts."Tony chuckles as the door closes behind her.

"Oh you sooo wanna sleep with her!"Rhodey says with a faggy tone."Omg, that's like sooo true!"

"Shut it!"Tony rolls his eyes."That may be partly true."

He adds the last part while facing away, saying it lower with each word and looking down towards the floor. In a humorous way.

"W-w-w-what?"Rhodey chokes on his own breath.

"Forget what I just said."Tony facepalms.

"I'm trying, okay?"Rhodey raises his hands in mental pain.

"Okay, I am try-ing to forget, but it won't get out of my head!"Rhodey complains on their way to school.

"If you keep thinking about it, it won't get out of there."Tony rubs his forehead."And don't tell your girlfriend."

"Fine, Iron Man."

"Thank you, ass muncher."

They just smile as they walk around the corner. They see two girls arguing about a sandwich.

"I BOUGHT IT! AND I'M HUNGRY!"The girl with afro yells.

"WELL IT WAS MY MONEY!"The redhead yells.

"YOU SEE HOW HUNGRY I AM! I GOT AN AFRO! DAAEEEM WOMAN, GIMME THE FREAKING SANDWICH!"

"OH YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT!"Pepper screams.

"YOU CAN BET YO SWEET LITTLE ASS I WANNA FIGHT!"

"Woah-Woah-Woah!"Rhodey interrupts."Stop fighting about the sandwich!"

"But she keeps bitching about it!"Pepper points at the afro American girl.

"ME? BITCHING!"Chanel yells loud.

"Shh! Shut up and let's go to school."Tony sighs and pushes Chanel forward.

"And if you do this, peace should be accomplished in the Middle East. But since the government is to unsecure about this, they hesitate."Pepper ends the long speech with a light sigh.

"Wow Ms. Potts.. Very good!"The teacher says.

"Thank you, Ms."

She sits down, trying not to smile. The lesson continues with working in groups. The regular quartette sits together in the back, discussing Iron Man stuff instead of discussing the problem in the Middle East.

"I mean, make my day! I'll kick your ass, Hu Jintao! Free the people, man!"Pepper says angrily.

"Take it easy, we have been over this before! You always blow up when you talk about dictators around the globe! Now calm down!"Chanel tries to calm her down.

"And I would kick Fidel Castro ass any time of the week-"

"That's ENOUGH, Pepper!"Chanel slaps her shoulder."NO MORE ASS KICKING FOR YOU!"

"MS. SMITH!"

"That would be me…"Chanel replies, hand up in the air, trying to show where she is.

She turns around slowly and looks the principal right in the face, just inches apart.

"Principal Nara. Great to see you!"She smiles flashy.

"We don't tolerate that kind of language and second of all, some FBI henchmen ordered me to give you this. On a regular basis, we don't tolerate weapons, but in this case… They forced me. Just don't tell your school mates about this, or you'll be in big trouble."He gives her a black, broad briefcase.

He walks out, leaving the classroom completely silent.

"I GOT THE NEW ARSENAL FROM SHEILD! OH MY GOD!"Chanel jumps up on the table."HELL YEAH!"

"OH MY… I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"Pepper jumps up next to her.

The boys exchange a strange look.

"Are you two even realizing you're standing on the desk?"Tony asks and pulls the girls down."And you gotta let me see the arsenal later, is it Stark stuff?"

"You bet your ass it is!"

"YES! I designed most of stuff. Ever. In that fucking enterprise."Tony shrugs proudly.

"I'm so proud of you!"Rhodey fake cries.

"Yeah, we raised you so well!"Chanel pats her boyfriends shoulder while simulating tears.

"Well what the hell am I supposed say?"Pepper asks, angrily and confused.

"I don't know, you'll get laid?"Rhodey suggests, making Chanel nod in agreement.

"WHAT? NO!"Tony and Pepper exclaim in unison.

"Hehe, don't you just loooooveee family awkwardness?"Rhodey laughs.

"Look at you two! You-ho-ho-ho are afraid of se-he-he-he-hex!"Chanel laughs hard.

"N-no!"Pepper blushes and stands up."I am going to… do some Iron Man stuff."

She grabs Tony's backpack and storms out.

"Thank you. You made Pepper take the most powerful weapon on earth."Tony sighs.

"I'll go after her."Rhodey laughs as he runs after.


	5. Episode 4: Sherlock Homes

Pepper slams Chanel into the school roof metal construction, ready to defend her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, WHIPLASH!"She yells and covers her friend.

Arms out, blood flushing down her left cheek and panting hard.

"Pepper?"A surprised Rhodey shouts as he walks up from the stairs.

"What? Is she kicking Fidel Castro's ass again…?"Tony says as he walks up.

He sees Whiplash, a bleeding Pepper and a terrified Chanel.

"Oh I am ready to whoop yo ass, WHIPLASH!"Pepper yells.

"I would like to see that, Potts."

"Don't try me."

She gives him a death glare. His whips throw Chanel into the next buildings wall, making Pepper stand alone.

"WHAT? YOU CHEATED!"Pepper points at him, accusing.

"Cheated? Nothing's fair in this game."He laughs.

He wraps his whips around her, like a snake. Ready to chrush the life out of her.

"TONY!"Rhodey scream-whispers in the boy's ear."DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay, just give me 2 minutes!"He presses the calling icon on his pod.

The suit should arrive in one minute. Pepper lies down, covered in her own blood, barely breathes, but still fights back.

"Now your beloved Iron Man can't save you. No one can."

Rhodey gasps. Tony gasps. Chanel growls.

"Hey Whiplash? What did I say about hurting her?"Her armored fist slams him over a couple of buildings.

"Chanel?"Tony says.

"This suit is AWESOME!"She laughs."How are ya, Pepper?"

"That was degrading. Now give MY boyfriend the suit and let him kick Whiplash's ass."She says while she gets up on her feet.

"Fine."She retracts the suit into a black backpack and gives it to Pepper's boyfriend.

"Thank you for kicking his ass."

"No problem. Now I'll try to make up a good excuse to tell the nurse."She stretches a bit and takes Pepper's hand."Let's go."

"You sure you can handle this, Tony?"Pepper laughs.

"Yes, but if you don't get medical attention soon, I'll personally fly you and Chanel down to the nurse's office."Iron Man pats Pepper's shoulder and flies towards the crashing spot of Whiplash.

Tony steps out of the transport pod, a little scruffy. He looks tired, like he'd taken a big exam or just ran three miles.

"You kicked his ass?"Rhodey asks, looking worried.

"Yes, but he updated his arsenal a lot more than I expected."Tony rubs his eyes."How's everybody else?"

"Pepper's resting on yo bed and Chanel's picking up some pizza."Rhodey can't fight the smile spreading over his face.

"What?"

"She's lying alone on your bed! Maybe you should make your mo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ooovee!"Rhodey bursts out in a loud laughs.

"Oh shut up!"Tony pushes him slightly aside and walks up to the house.

Tony and Rhodey sits down in Tony's room, where a sleeping Pepper lay.

"You sure you don't wanna make a move?"

"Okay, you really need to shut up!"Tony smiles a little.

"What are you guys fighting about?"Pepper asks sleepy."And can't you see I am trying to sleep here?"

"Sorry, I'll set up some plates in the dining room."Tony says and stands up.

"No, I need to talk to you while you're here."

"Make your move, man!"Rhodey laughs as he walks out of the room.

"Okay, I'll kick your ass after this."Tony sighs.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. He thought I should make a move on you because you lay in my bed."Tony immediately regrets that he told her what it was all about.

"Hahahaaa!"Pepper laughs hysterical."WHAT? HAHAHAA!"

"Okay I can see that you're in deep, deep shock, so I'll just go and help Rhodey."Tony takes a step before she pulls him back by pulling his shirt.

"Wait! I have to talk to you!"She stands up as well.

"Can you stop laughing then?"Tony gives her an amused look.

"Hah- Okay, I'll stop laughing."Pepper smiles widely.

"So, what is it?"

"Did you kick Whiplash's ass?"

"What do you think?"He asks.

"Seriously! He got me, got me good! I wanna know!"Pepper begs.

"Fine, since you're asking so nice. I kicked his ass, he begged for mercy and I slammed him into the Hudson River."Tony takes her hands in assurement.

"Yes! Next time I'll kick his ass though."Pepper smiles.

"Yeah right."Tony rolls his eyes.

"I will!"

"No, you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes-"

Tony interrupts her by planting his lips on hers. He chuckles as they part, leaving the girl in a mix of confusion and anger.

"What the hell?"Pepper sighs."Why?"

"Because you can't shut up."Tony laughs and let go of her hands.

"I hate you."

"I know."

She walks out of the room, laughing. Tony walks after her, sighing amused.

"Did you make your mo-ho-ho-hoooovvee?"Rhodey supports his body weight by clutching onto the counter, laughing his ass off.

"Okay, you really need to shut up about all these sex jokes. What if I told some jokes like that in front of Chanel?"Tony looks at the now serious boy.

"N-no… You wouldn't…!"He overdramatizes the line."HOW DARE YOU!"

"I am serious, Rhodey."

"So? It would be fun embarrassing her for a change."Rhodey chuckles and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

"Dude, it's not 7 am, it's 7 pm. Why the orange juice?"Pepper asks, taking the glass from him."And I don't enjoy your sex jokes. They're immature and juvenile and- Oh, who am I kidding? They're awesome!"

Pepper high fives with Rhodey.

"You're in on embarrass Chanel tonight?"Rhodey asks.

"Hell yeah! I'll do it every night if it's necessary!"Pepper smiles widely.

"Damn she's cute when she smiles."Tony thinks.

Chanel, Rhodey, Pepper and Tony sits down in the large sofa and turn on the tv.

"Oh Oh! I wanna see Sherlock Holmes! Oh! Or a Jim Carrey movie!"Chanel says eagerly and mindlessly changes channels.

"Maybe, if you just slow down the changing tempo, we might find something we could watch!"Tony sighs and snaps the remote out of her hand."And we're not watching Sherlock Holmes. He is intimidating."

"We got that, Iron Man."Rhodey takes a bite on his pizza slice.

"You're Iron Man and you feel intimidated by RWJ?"Chanel asks in disbelief.

"I would be.. I mean, he's RWJ! Who wouldn't be?"Pepper disagrees with the others.

"No, Iron Man is way more man than him!"Chanel says.

"Hey! RWJ is way cooler than Iron Man!"

"But Iron Man is still more man! He's name is Iron MAN."

"Why are you talking about how much man I am? And why do you making it sound like you don't know my secret?"

"Sorry."

"And it's really encouraging that my own girlfriend thinks that an actor is cooler and more man than Iron Man. I am so grateful."

"Oh baby, you know I think you're the manliest guy on this earth."Pepper says, sounding like Chanel.

"You can't even say that with your own-"

"SHH! The movie already started!"Rhodey says.

After twenty minutes Tony repeats his comment, now whispering it to Pepper.

"Okay, you know that I think that you're the manliest guy ever walked the planet. Except Russell Crowe. I mean, did you see him in Gladiator? He's so awesome!"Pepper replies whispering.

"Pepper!"Tony says loud, forcing the two African-American teens to shush him.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Iron Man and Anthony Howard Stark is the manliest man ever."Pepper rolls her eyes and kisses him.

"Good, always nice to have fangirls."

"Only that I'm actually allowed to do dirty stuff to you. Don't get any ideas now!"Pepper regrets the fact that she let her thought pass her lips.

"It's pretty hard when you say stuff like that."Tony smiles in the dark.

"Remember the company."Pepper sighs happily and turns to the tv, snuggling up against Tony's chest.

"They're pretty hard to forget."

Tony lands on the roof, War Machine takes ground behind him. The other heroes are already there.

"Nice of you coming in time."Wolverine says sarcastically.

"Well, try to fight off half an army of AIM henchmen in less than 10 minutes."Tony snarls.

"Fine. Let's get thru this without a fight, okay?"Storm tries to calm everybody down."Oh! I feel a Wakandian's presence."

"Oups, that might be me."Rhodey excuses himself.

"Dude, you're Wakandian?"Tony asks in surprise.

"Yeah, my mom told me last year."

"Anyway, can we sort something out? The world isn't really waiting for us to make a decision."Spiderman asks, kinda troubled.

They discuss for two hours, and finally makes up a plan.

"Okay, so we'll live in the old X men mansion? But what about our identities?"Spiderman asks.

"They will remain safe with us."Wolverine says irritated.

"And so with us."Tony nods.

"Then who are you? You are the most successful of keeping your identity."Storm asks."We won't tell, we're a team now."

She smiles caring, making him blush a little.

"I guess. But the plan is really that everyone should reveal each other's identity later?"Tony assures.

"Yes. That's the X men's intentions."Storm reassures him.

"And ours too."Spiderman says while taking off his mask."Oh, and you can call me Peter."

Peter, a muscular 19 year old boy with light brown hair, smiles at them.

"Okay. Here it goes."Tony says, retracting his suit into the regular black backpack.

"Iron Man is…!"Peter looks surprised.

"Yes, I'm Tony Stark."

"My my! You're rich, smart, charming and heroic? Who would have thought?"Storm laughs in shock.

"And then you must be James Rhodes!"Peter exclaims.

"That leaves very much to the imagination."Rhodey sighs and opens his mask.

"The Tony Stark! The heir of Stark Industries and the Stark billions?"Peter smiles even wider."But I gotta go, got a date."

"Fine, come over to the mansion this weekend, but alarm me whether you're coming as yourself or as your alter ego. Just so we don't get any uncomfortable surprises."Storm says and flies off.

Peter and Wolverine disappears. Tony sighs and activates the suit.

"This is great! But who's got a date at midnight?"Tony asks.

"He's maybe actually making a move tonight!"Rhodey laughs as he takes off.

Tony just curses while the suit covers up every inch of his body.

"You know I'll kick your ass if you continue this."

"Then it's going to be a lot of ass kicking in the future, 'cuz I'm not planning on stopping."Rhodey replies in the intercom.

"Get ready then, 'cuz here's the first one!"Tony laughs as he catches up with him.

"You're really gonna ruin one of your own suits?"Rhodey asks skeptical.

"You got a point there."

They finally steps out into the armory, tired but happy.

"So, see ya tomorrow?"Tony says sitting down besides his suit.

"Oh man, you're going to work again? No, bad Tony!"Rhodey finds a newspaper, rolls it and smashes it on Tony several times.

"Okay! I'll do something else!"Tony runs up to the house, with Rhodey waving the newspaper behind him.

He walks into the livingroom. The two teenage girls sit down in the sofa, sipping some soda and watching an action movie. They don't seem to have noticed him yet. Tony leans on the doorstep, looking at them.

"Oh come on! That so would have killed him!"Chanel yells.

"I know!"Pepper agrees."But Iron Man would have whooped their asses in like two minutes. I mean, it doesn't take 10 minutes to knock out 30 guards with that kind of fire power!"

"Thanks for relying on me, Pepper."Tony laughs as he walks towards them.

He leans forward, putting his hands on the backrest for support.

"You're welcome. But Russell Crowe still would kick their asses in 30 seconds-"

"LALALALAAA!"Tony covers his ears as a joke and walks to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"Shh! I am trying to see a movie here!"Chanel exclaims and pushes Pepper friendly in the side.

"Fine, I'll check up on that meeting."She replies, stepping towards her boyfriend.

She slightly knocks on his shoulder, making him turn around.

"What?"

"So? How did it go?"

"Fine, now some others know my identity. But we're going to form an alliance soon. So that was kind of necessary."Tony explains fast."Now, can I please eat my meatball sandwich?"

"Yuck. Sure, but no kisses for you afterwards."Pepper chuckles.

"Then I'll get my share of the kisses now."Tony smiles and slowly kisses her.

He places one hand on her lower back and pulls her closer. The kiss deepens and he drops the sandwich on the counter. He leans on the same counter and uses the now free hand to hold her close. Pepper wraps her arms around his neck, groaning almost inaudible.

Tony lets one of his hands slide down further. When Pepper doesn't seem to mind, his other hand follows. They kiss more passionate and totally forgets about the friend in the sofa. They break the kiss for air. Pepper tries to not breathe to loud.

Tony just smiles widely and releases her from his hold. He picks up the sandwich and sits down besides Chanel in the sofa. Pepper sighs and jumps onto the sofa, almost on Chanel.

"Hey!"Chanel laughs and pushes Pepper off her, so she lands in Tony's lap.

"Okay, as much as I enjoy having you in my lap- AOUCH!"Tony yells and Pepper jumps off quickly.

Rhodey walks in, groaning in irritation.

"What's up, Rhodes?"Chanel asks and looks at him.

"I'm fine. Just that I slammed my foot in the door as I kicked it open."Rhodey whines as he sits down next to her.

"Oh baby, don't you worry! I'll take care of you!"Chanel laughs in sympathy.

"That's great. But it's nothing, so don't strain yourself."Rhodey chuckles and kisses her slightly.

"Eww, stop it you guys!"Pepper pretends to be disgusted.

They sigh simultaneously, which makes them laugh.


	6. Episode 5: I Smell Fear

The billionaire Anthony Stark was familiar with New York City. But this time he's lost.

"I usually just move around Queens, Bronx and New York's centre. And since Whiplash crashed my system, I can't relocate myself."Tony says as an excuse.

"You're in Jersey, and I'm late for my Capoiera lesson. Again."Pepper groans."Bye bye."

"Wait, you're just ditching?"Chanel asks.

"I missed like five lessons already. And I need this to fight."Tony can hear Pepper picking up her bag."I'll comeback around seven. I'll bring some pizza, okay?"

"Fine."The three bummed out teens reply.

"The jets will be up and working in 2 minutes, until then, could you please try to reboot from the armory so I can get home?"Tony sighs irritated.

2 hours later…

Tony walks towards the school, moaning in anger for himself. Rhodey and Chanel are in a bad mood too. Whiplash almost killed three people today. One of them a 14 year old girl.

"I will kick his ass and chrush his skull!"Chanel yells angrily.

"Take it easy, okay?"Rhodey puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close.

Dark rain clouds sails in over the city and the sunlight slowly fades. They sit down on the school entrance stairs and waits for Pepper. They hear laughs echoing in the street. A girls flattering laughter and a guy's amused laughter.

"I'll catch you later, Will!"She looks excited and he waves goodbye.

"Don't you dare ditch next Capoeira class, okay?"He laughs.

"Only if you stop kicking my ass all the time!"She giggles and swings her bag.

She smiles to herself, walking across the street.

"Well well well… Who is he?"Chanel asks suspicious.

"Uhm, just a guy from my Capoeira class. He's really sweet and funny and-"

"Hello?"Tony says."Boyfriend present."

"Oh, sorry. You know I talked about you, right?"She smiles and helps him up.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."He immediately smiles back.

"Heeee'sss iiiiiiiinnnnn loooooveeee!"Rhodey and Chanel sings.

They laugh and walk towards home. Tony takes Pepper's hand and carries her bag.

"Oh, you really don't have to play the gentleman now, I'm totally capable of carrying my own stuff!"Pepper tries to take her bag back.

"Who says I'm playing?"Tony smiles sneaky."And I know you can take your own bags, but this guy don't want you to strain a muscle."

"Then you're too late. My teacher is a pain in my ass."Pepper sighs and he laughs.

"Well, when I graduated from MIT, there was a professor that didn't like me. Like, at all. And he did everything for me to drop out."

"I forgot you already graduated from five universities already."Pepper says sarcastic.

Tony pushes her friendly in the side and rolls his eyes.

"At least I get into college."He sticks out his tongue.

"What is that supposed to mean?"Pepper looks amused at him.

"Well, you can't just be pretty to get into college, you know?"He flashes a smile.

"Oh ha-ha."She laughs sarcastic.

"What, it's true!"Tony plays along."You're going to face a horrible world."

"Oh no!"Pepper says fake terrified.

"Don't you worry, I'll bribe you into Harvard or something."He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her body to his.

"I am so happy for you and your ridiculously large amount of money."She kisses him.

He swings his free arm around her and welcomes the kiss. She gently pushes her lips against his, smiling. She steps into the embrace, sighing against his dangerously tasty lips.

She carefully tries to bend his mouth open with her tongue, and when her boyfriend realizes it, he lets her thru. She breaks the kiss soon and Tony sighs disappointed.

"Don't be such a crybaby. It's a lot more of what that came from."She smiles and takes his hand again.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Sure, how much?"

"20 for the pizza and 5 for the kiss."Tony laughs.

"You know prostitution is illegal, Anthony? And you should charge more, you dirty little girl."She chuckles and takes out a twenty from her back pocket.

"Don't forget the five dollars for the kiss!"Tony reminds her and puts his hand in her back pocket.

He picks up a fiver and puts in his left front pocket.

"You're dirty!"Pepper exclaims.

"Let's go and grab some pizza.."Tony sighs happily.

The pizzeria is deserted, which is weird for a Friday night.

"Hey Frank!"Pepper greets the man behind the counter."Where's the people?"

"They're watching SHEILD fighting off some guy with whips."He sighs."I'm losing money!"

"Wh-whips?"Tony blurts out."Eh, I'll get back later, okay Pepper?"

He kisses her fast and dumps the bag on the ground. She sighs and Tony calls the armory from his pod while he runs across the street.

"Two vesuvio's and two pepperoni's."She gives him the twenty.

"Thank you, it'll be done in ten minutes!"He gives the chef the orders."Here's your cha-"

"Keep it."Pepper smiles.

"Thank you, signorina!"

She turns on the TV and changes to FOX news.

"And right before Whiplash beheaded the poor woman, Iron Man came in just in time and saved her life. The woman is now treated at the city hospital, but she's fine. Now it looks like Iron Man's jetboots stops working, and he's falling into a sky scrape's roof."

Pepper runs out of the pizzeria.

"I'll be back!"She shouts and runs towards the fighting spot. She pushes thru the crowds, passes the police enforcements.

"Hey! You can't be here! COME BACK!"A police man yells.

She just keeps running, calling the Rhodes at the same time.

"Rhodey!"

"What? Stop yelling!"

"Running, Tony, Whiplash, HELP!"She yells into the cell.

"Okay, I'm on it. Tracking Mark exo-suit 003."Rhodey says while he suits up.

Chanel sighs and Pepper smiles.

"Suit up as well, you funk machine."Pepper sighs happily.

"Yes!"She does so.

Pepper hangs up and runs out on the trashed street. Tony bursts out of the 32nd floor flying towards Whiplash. She just realizes that Whiplash stands infront of her, 50 feet away, facing the other way.

"Come out, come out where ever you are… POTTS!"Whiplash turns around slowly and sees Pepper.

"Whi-whi-whiplash!"Pepper stutters and backs.

"How nice of you to show up. You wanna pick up where we left?"He laughs.

"Oups, I see you're in the middle of something, let me just slip away.."Pepper says and runs backwards.

"No, I'm glad you're here. Now I can finish my job once and for all."He ignites his whips and begins to run towards her."I was actually looking for you."

"Dad?"

"Oh, I took care of him already…"He laughs.

His whips barely touches her before a red and gold covered suit of armor lands right infront of her.

"What the hell, Pepper?"Tony asks while he tries to fend off his whips.

"I talked on the phone so I didn't realize how far I ran until he was like 50 feet infront of me!"She scream-whispers."Oh, and you're welcome."

"FOR WHAT?"He angrily spits out.

"Hey, whipping boy?"A familiar metallic voice yelled and throws Whiplash into the building beside them.

"For that."Pepper couldn't help but smile.

"This isn't the time for joking around, Pepper. He was looking for you, and that's why I left you behind!"Tony says, now facing her."I wouldn't leave you behind otherwise! God, I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Well, I'm not. So deal with it."Pepper looks over his shoulder."And your groupies might need some help there."

"Hello, a little help, PLEASE?"Rhodey tries to fight Whiplash.

Chanel gets thrown out of the building. She bounces back and tackles him.

"Damn, those Capoeira lessons really paid off!"Pepper says.

"I'm flying you baaaaaa-"Tony begins, but Whiplash slams him along the street.

He glides on the ground, his stomach facing the street and tries to break with his forearms. He reignites his bootjets and flies towards Whiplash, 10 inches above the ground. He already wrapped his whips around her, frying her mercilessly.

"Get off her, Whiplash!"He rams him, making him drop Pepper.

She lands on her feet, nonchalant like a cat. She dusts herself off and walks calm towards the safest point. She didn't want to draw any attention.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Potts!"Whiplash slams Rhodey down to the asphalt, making it look like a small meteorite crater around him.

Whiplash slaps her into a café, she crashing way into the kitchen. Lucky enough, it is deserted. She stands up, feeling the pain crawling up her spine.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow. Let's see if we got something useful here…"She looks under counters, and finds a handgun, semi automatic with a little Stark Industries logo on the handle."Standard issue for the police.. What is this doing here?"

She looks at it and sees that it only got one bullet left. And she knows that if you detach the gun right, it became a bomb. So she needed to get Whiplash in a car and then throw the instable gun under the car.

"I remember the times when I watched re-runs of Magnum P.I and wondered what kinda firepower his guns got. Now, I'm about to bust Whiplash skull open with a bomb."Pepper says to herself."God, I'm the only girl who probably even thought of that."

She picks up three plates and walks out. Whiplash is in full action trying to fight off the three Iron Men. Sometimes it's hand to hand combat, sometimes the whole arsenal. It looks like a perfectly choreographed dance, the dancers making their moves perfectly in sync.

She skillfully throws a plate right in his head, the crashing sound echoes a long time. He turns around, quickly and laughing.

"So you didn't die! That's makes it even funnier, Ms. Potts."

"You have no right coming here and messing up my life, Whiplash. Or should I say Ivan?"Pepper smirks.

"You think you can bother me with that? You're so annoying."He spins around, whipping his three enemies away, and starts running towards Pepper.

She spots a car, not far from her. She sprints, Whiplash closing up. She jumps into the car, crushing the driver window. She sits in the passenger's seat, leaning on the door. The split seconds before Whiplash darts into the car, she almost rolls over, kicking the window and lands on her feet outside the door. She throws the unstable gun under the car and runs. Whiplash brakes thru the roof of the car, but before he can do anything more, the gun explodes. A big, dark fiery cloud spreads put and Pepper runs towards Whiplash. She roundhouse-kicks him down onto the street, landing on top him, detaching his battery. His suit is now unusable. The whips and the suit are immoveable.

"And that's how it's done, Whiplash."Pepper smiles, crushing the battery under her shoe sole."You're going to jail, punk!"

She laughs in shock and relief. The three machines flies up to her.

"Oh my god, Pepper!"Chanel says relieved."How did you do that?"

"A mix of Capoeira, some brains and an instable Stark Industries gun."Pepper explains.

"That's how we do it in my neighborhood!"Rhodey laughs a little.

Tony just stands still.

"Can someone tell me his face expression?"Pepper asks, looking worried at him.

"I can see some shock, some fury, a little bit of relief and I think he's an itsy bitsy turned on. I really don't know how he looks when he really is, but I'm just guessing."Rhodey chuckles when he says the last part.

"Okay… Hello? Anthony?"She tries carefully.

"I'm here. And I'm not turned on, Rhodey. But I admit what you did was damn sexy, Pepper."Tony chuckle a little."But that doesn't conceal the fact that I am furious with you."

"Fine, dad."Pepper says sarcastically.

They fly home, leaving the knocked out Whiplash to the cops.

Tony looks at the screen, with his back facing them all the time they're in the armory. When Chanel and Rhodey leaves to pick up Pepper's bag and the pizzas, she sneaks up behind him.

"How mad are you- Mhhnn!"Pepper's try to be nice gets interrupted by him desperately pressing his lips onto hers.

She feels the anxiety and the fury in the kiss, kinda travelling to her thru his lips. She doesn't move at all, since she fears that he'll break the kiss if she does so. When he finally lets her go, he whispers to her.

"I thought I lost you when he threw you into that restaurant. For five minutes, I thought you died because I didn't protect you good enough."

"It's not your job to-"

"Yes it is. As a superhero, I have to protect every citizen. Especially you. 'Cuz the only ones I have left are you, Rhodey, Chanel and Roberta. Four people. And if I even can't protect them, how can I protect New York then?"

"I- I- I mean- I-"Pepper stutters, not knowing what to say.

"So this day stinks. It does."Tony sighs unhappily.

"Anyway I can cheer you up?"Pepper asks, taking his hand.

"No, just let me be angry for a while."Tony smiles a little and they walk into the livingroom.

Rhodey and Chanel whispers to each other, Chanel with an upset look on her face. He smiles sneaky and chuckles when she pushes him a little.

"Stop that, Chanel."He laughs and pulls her into a kiss.

She leans in and gives up. Tony clears his throat loudly and Chanel blushes as she tries to push away from her boyfriend's hug. He pulls her back and looks tiredly on his best friend.

"What?"

"It wasn't my intentions to interrupt your moment there, but I'm pretty hungry."Tony laughs.

"The pizza lies on the counter in the hall. Now, leave us."

"N-no, I'll get the pizza!"Chanel slips out of his grip.

Rhodey groans in irritation and leans on the counter.

"You could at least have said something right when you came in. Not cool interrupting the good stuff."Rhodey gives Tony a death glare."And now she's scared of me. Nice work there, Stark."

"I'm not scared of you, I just don't think it's very nice to kiss infront of our friends. It's kinda wrong."Chanel sighs and looks angrily at him.


	7. Episode 6: Sleep Over :Part 1:

Chanel gasps for air. Rhodey kisses her again, running his hands over her back. The mix of the tickling sensation on her back and the warm lips pressing against her makes her dizzy.

"Please, stop Rhodey…"She doesn't sound too convinced.

He chuckles against her lips, slowly releasing her from his tight hug. She breathes shallow and Rhodey smiles sly.

"It's not fair you know!"She almost yells.

"Shh.."He tries to quiet her down.

"You can't ask me to do that!"

"Do what?"Tony asks, leaning on the doorframe, smiling.

"Don't you dare-"Chanel warns Rhodey, storming out of the room.

They look after her.

"I'm just scaring her a bit. It's pretty funny actually."Rhodey chuckles.

"Not nice."Tony smiles even wider.

"I didn't say that. But it embarrasses her a lot."Rhodey laughs loud and walks out of the room.

"Teengirls. Not a little girl, but yet not a full-grown woman."Tony laughs his ass off.

"Pedo warning!"Rhodey pushes Tony friendly in the side."Chanel, wait!"

Tony laughs for himself, lying down on his bed, exhausted. Fighting an heavily upgraded Whiplash didn't exactly make him feel fresh. He is actually afraid of his new enemies. He always has to flee, and in some rare cases he actually won.

"Tony?"Rhodey asks, interrupting his thoughts.

"Eh, yes?"

"Someone wants to talk to you."

"Give me the phone."

"No, someone actually wants to talk to you in person."

"Pepper?"

"No, Storm."

"Oh."

Storm enters the room, smiling warm towards him. In many ways, she reminded him strongly of Roberta.

"We have some bad news."Storm sits down on the end of the bed.

"Oh, okay."He's too tired to even sit up.

"The mansion is unavailable for another 8 months, due a renovation project. But we wanted to give you and your friends this."She hands him four earpieces, four Avenger's communication pins and four military clocks.

"Why?"

"If you need help, just use one of these, and we'll all be there in five minutes."She smiles."Okay? Since you're a scientist, you should figure out how they work."

"Thank you."

"And nice work on Whiplash tonight. But I'm sorry for your suit."

"Thanks. But how do you know that Chanel is a part of the team?"

"She's my friend's daughter. I'm her godmother. She knew about the x men long ago."Storm walks out, passing Rhodey on the way.

"Cool."He gasps in awe.

"Here you go. And if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Now."

"This is the most fun we had on a FRIDAY night."

"Oh, we'll do something tomorrow."

And by saying that, he falls asleep.

Tony groans and tries to cancel out the irritating ringtone by pressing a pillow over his head. Caller ID: Pepper Potts.

"Not now, Pepper."He groans and answers.

"HIII TOOONYYY!"She yells.

"Take it easy! And please, stop screaming!"Tony moans into the pillow.

"It's two pm, and you gotta get out of bed!"

"Sure, sure. Goodnight, Pepper."

"Wait!"

"Fine. Shoot."

"How are you? After yesterday I mean."

"I am scared of my life. They win too often. Sometimes I wish I just wasn't Iron Man. So, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Anthony."

"Anthony? What's wrong?"

"Well, I meant to ask you something, but since you have to sleep, I'll ask later."She giggles nervously.

"Just spit it out, I can't sleep now."

"Ehm, I figured, ehm, since we never… Eh… went on a…"Pepper tries to form a sentence.

"Date?"Tony smiles into the pillow.

"Uhm, kinda. Yes."

"Sure, I would never stand you up."

"Good."

"May I suggest something?"

"Ehm, sure."He could hear her swallow hard.

"Could I take you as my date to the Stark Expo in two weeks?"

"OH MY GOD! YES YES YES!"

"Phonesex?"Rhodey laughs from the livingroom.

"I take that as a yes."Tony rolls over to his back.

"OH MY- What should I wear? I gotta call Chanel! I love you, goodbye!"

"What?"

"Ehm, I just said goodbye."He could see it infront of him. Pepper facepalming, thinking hard of what to say next.

"It's okay, I love you too."Tony smiles.

"IHH! Thanks for everything! I'm so gonna mop the floor with Whitney that night!"

"I'm sure you will."Tony laughs."Bye bye, love you."

"Love you more."

She hangs up, Tony still pressing the phone against his ear. He slowly detaches it from his ear and sighs loud. He gets up, putting his shirt on and walks out to the kitchen.

"I left you some Carbonara on the stove."Rhodey says, looking at a re-run of Hawaii Five-O.

"Is it consumable?"

"Yes, and stop commenting on my cooking. It's good food, just eat it."

Tony laughs and walks towards the food.

The weeks had pass fast, and in two hours Anthony Stark is going to pick her up for the biggest event in America. Maybe even international.

"I can't choose!"She groans and throws the newly bought dresses around.

"Take it easy."Chanel pushes her down on her bed."It's either the black or the red one. You look sexy in both!"

"Not sexy enough!"

"You'll easily outdress her! Tony forced his creditcard on you when you said that you might use your college fund to pay for them, and then all limits just disappeared! You bought ten dresses, all in different styles, for how much?"

Pepper shows her the receipt.

"OH GOD!"

"I know. I'm horrible."

"You wear the black dress; it will be sophisticated and classy. And I gotta say it, after the summer, you really got some sexy curves! It'll really look good on you!"

"Okay, if you say so…"

-xXxXx-

Tony impatiently drums on the wheel, counting the minutes until Pepper will arrive to the car. He walks out and leans on the car. Hand in his pockets and humming the Family Guy theme. He really needs to stop watching FOX.

Every minute feels like an hour each. He nervously fixes his tie. He draws a deep breath and relaxes.

"Don't be so nervous!"He tells himself.

He hears the sound of the front door open and closing. Pepper insecurely walks towards her boyfriend.

This better work.

"Hello, Mr. Stark."

"I have a funny feeling people will be calling me that all evening- Whoa..!"He sees Pepper in the street light.

She blushes.

"Just look the other way."Even though she likes the attention a little.

"Nope, too hard."He chuckles and pulls her into a kiss.

She leans in and kisses back.

"You look absolutely amazing, Ms. Potts."He chuckles against her lips, stealing another kiss from her.

"Really?"

"You're really gonna mop the floor with Whitney. And she's tough competition."

"I'm not sure though. And I'm begging you. Please don't check your creditcard bill. You really don't wanna know how much I spent."

He pulls her against his chest, looking down the back of her dress.

"Oh, Coco Chanel. Chanel held the creditcard all the time, didn't she?"Tony laughs.

"Yup."Pepper walks around the car and sits down in the black Ferrari."Is this the G3 model?"

"How do you know this stuff?"Tony sighs and sits down behind the wheel.

"I am a huge fan of cars. Especially Audi's. I really like the R8 GT model! It's so sexy!"Pepper explains.

"Okay, you like more guy stuff than I do."

"But hey? You don't need those kinds of hobbies. You're Iron Man. You have better stuff to care about."She smiles.

"Thanks."

He presses the pedal down a bit more, pushing the monster faster forward.

"IHH! Faster!"She squeals and Tony shakes his head in amusement.

"I can't bribe my way out of a ticket. I had my double-d:s removed last week."Tony says sarcastically.

"I'll help you out."She shows her badge to him.

"SHEILD, really?"

"Yup, I'm in the elite junior team. With Chanel and Black Widow."

"Cool! So you'll get me out of it?"

"Sure."

He drives faster, making Pepper laugh in excitement. Tony is an excellent driver, he could probably drive during a chase or while being shot at.

He slows down soon, when he comes near the centre of the city.

"I think I just died and went to heaven!"She laughs."I LOVE YOU AND I LOVE THIS CAR!"

"I'm glad to hear that. And at my mansion we got four Audi's."He adds, making Pepper scream.

"OHHHH! I think I just had a tiny orgasm."She looks shocked at her hands.

"Nice, then you'll be happy to hear that you got all access to the garage."

"AAAAWWW YEEEAAAAAHHHH!"She yells happily.

"Just heads up: Many cameras, just be as sweet as possible and blow their minds, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

Tony stops infront of the red carpet.

"Ready. And we're a couple, just so you know."

"Got it."

A valet man opens her door and she steps out in the sea of camera flashes.

"MR. STARK!"

"OVER HERE, TONY!"

"Who is your beautiful date, Mr. Stark?"A familiar tv reporter asks.

"This is my girlfriend, Ms. Patricia Potts." He looks proud, to Pepper's surprise.

"May I say you look absolutely fantastic, Ms. Potts."

"Thank you, Meredith."Pepper finally recalls who the lady is.

"How do you like the famous life so far?"

"I gotta say, it's weird."Pepper smiles sweet.

"Have a lovely evening now, Tony and Patricia!"

Tony pulls her close to him, smiling big.

"That went well."He murmurs into her ear.

"I said I could handle it."Pepper smiles.

"MS. POTTS! MR. STARK!"A reporter yells."OVER HERE!"

"Let's give them one night of this, okay?"Pepper sighs.

"LET US SEE SOME LOVE!"

Pepper steps into Tony's waiting embrace.

"COME ON! KISS HER!"A female reporter spits out.

Pepper puts her hands on his chest and leans in. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her.

"AAWWW!"

She smiles behind the kiss, enjoying the attention. This will probably be the last time it'll be funny, so she better enjoy it.

They walk into the large Expo hall. She couldn't see the end of it.

"I have to talk to some men here, but I'll be back in 5."He kisses her a last time.

When Tony disappears into the crowd, THE Justin Hammer walks up to her. She completely loses her ability to speak.

"J-j-j-justin Hammer!"She squeals.

"The famous Pepper Potts, I assume?"He flashes her a smile.

"Oh my god! It's you!"

"Always nice to be recognized once in a while."He smiles."I wanted to talk to you alone, since Tony and I aren't exactly friends, as you might know."

"Oh."

Because he is the biggest weapon manufacturer in the world.

"I really loved your speech on 4th of July!"She adores him.

"Thanks. I think it went well too. But now to my question."He takes her hands.

"Uhm, ehh…"Pepper blushes beautifully.

"Are you and Tony really going out? Or are you just friends?"He looks at her."I just can't get how Tony ever got someone like you, Pepper."

"Eh, we're going out."She says flattered."We have been dating for almost 6 months now."

"Oh I see. Well, I hope I see you soon! You're always welcomed to my office or my apartment. Just drop by sometime."He winks at her and walks away.

She sighs happily. Tony wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her on the cheek.

"When am I supposed to kick his ass? Around 11 pm?"He whispers gently into her ear.

"Don't worry, he just asked me if we were a couple or not."

"Oh that son of a-"

"Let it go."

"Fine."

He takes her hand and introduces her to Yinsen, the doctor who saved his life.

"I am so happy to see you!"Pepper says with honesty."You saved my best friend and my boyfriend's life."

"I am so happy I could help!"He smiles cute. At least in Pepper's eyes.

After talking for fifteen minutes, Tony pulls her backstage.

"I hate that I have to speak against Iron Man."He sighs and drinks a glass of water.

"I promise, you'll do fine. Just hate yourself for ten minutes."She laughs softly.

"Sure Sure."Tony nods and hugs her."Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I can barely fight Whiplash, my dad is lost with Gene and I'm causing everyone in my life pain and putting them in danger. I don't think that I can survive like this."

"I gotta tell you something. SHEILD have found an indestructible metal. But no one can stabilize it. Maybe something for you? And we'll just focus on saving your dad, okay? Everything is going to be okay. And you're not hurting anyone in your life. Possibly yourself, but otherwise, no."Pepper assures him.

"That makes it sound a lot better."

"And you're just exaggerating this whole thing. You gotta see the good things in life. Like your friends, family, hobbies, activities… and well… your girlfriend."She whispers that last part.

"You're right. And I always think about my girlfriend. All I wanna do is make her happy."Tony smiles devious.

She just laughs.

2 hours later...

Tony furiously slams the car door shut. Pepper sighs and tries to calm him down.

"Take it easy!"She says and groans.

"HOW COULD HE? MY DAD IS DAMN ALIVE!"Tony yells as he pushes down on the pedal.

"Please, if you're angry, let me drive!"Pepper activates JARVIS to the car.

"At your service. Log in ID?"

"Patricia Marie Potts. Unlocking code: 768-b-937-kickass."

"Logged in to: PATRICIA POTTS SERVER."

"You got your own server now?"He tries to smile and taps on the wheel with his thumbs.

"Yeah. And JARVIS?"

She whispers something to the AI.

"What did she say?"Tony asks, on the verge of losing it.

"I don't think I have the right to tell her secr-"

"Do as I say, you stupid machine."

"She scheduled a meeting with Mr. Hammer on Friday afternoon."

"WHAT?"He brakes sharply.

"Hey! I can do whatever I want! And he was actually nice, Tony!"

"He supplies the warlords in Afghanistan with weapons, Pepper! How do you think I feel about that?"

"I don't feel good about it, but he said that he didn't control all the departments and sections in his company-"

"Of course he told the naïve, sexy redhead that!"Tony growls, speeding up again.

"I get naïve, but…Sexy?"

"Did you even look yourself in the mirror tonight? I don't get how Justin could keep his hands off you!"Tony swears under his breath, locking his jaws.

"I don't think he did it because he's an honest and nice person."

"Or because he knows I'd kick his ass otherwise."

"He's not that superficial, Tony! And he wasn't interested in how I looked! My looks- I don't even have any! Can you accept that he was talking with me for another reason now?"

"Pepper, I repeat: Did even look yourself in the mirror tonight?"

"Stop saying that! You're just trying to avoid the subject!"She rants on and on, angrier and angrier.

He facepalms, trying to cancel the ranting out.

"You liar! Why do you say stuff like that? Anthony Stark, you are so screwed!"

He stops infront of his house, shutting off the engine. He walks out, around the car and opens her door. She rants when he escorts her around the car again. He swings his arms up, making her stop abruptly.

"What are you doing?"She angrily asks.

He pushes her down on the hood, pressing her against the hot, black metal. He leans over her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Patricia. Listen carefully."Tony draws a huge breath and continues."You are smart. You are funny, charming, flirty, sexy, beautiful, sassy, clever, brave and awesome in every way. But tonight, he tried to use you to make me angry. And it worked because you fell for the trick!"

"How do you know what his intentions were? And is it wrong to feel appreciated for once?"

"For once? Pepper, you're the centre of my world. Doesn't that tell you anything?"Tony looks confused at her."And FYI, he doesn't like your kind."

"That didn't come out right."Pepper growls, feeling the reject stab her right in the chest.

"He's engaged to Sunset Bain, the bitchiest, snobbiest and most egoistic woman in a pair of high heels."He whispers into her ear."You catch my drift?"

[INSERT SEXY BACKGROUND IMAA MUSIC HERE, LIKE IN EPISODE ONE WHEN HE TALKS TO WHITNEY. SORRY FOR THE FANGIRLYNESS.]

"He only likes beautiful girls? Oh no..."She looks troubled.

"No, you stupid little girl. He only likes spoiled girls that make him look good in media."Tony says breathless."So I think you don't really fulfill those criteria's. Which I'm glad for."

"You're right."

"But I think the main reason why he talked to you was because of your charm, and especially your dress."Tony murmurs and runs his fingers over her dress.

"It seems like he was not the only one who enjoyed it."She breathes shallow.

"You're right. I think the whole Stark Expo turned into a 'look at Pepper's dress' Expo. Or maybe a 'do I have a shot with her' Gala."

"No…"Pepper blushes.

"Yesss…"He whispers, putting his charmy-mode on.

He kisses her, at first soft and gentle, but the kiss grows into a make out session. Tony slowly let's his hand stroke her thigh. Then her inner thigh. Then a little higher up. By that touch, Pepper gasps into his mouth.

"Are we really gonna hookup on a Ferrari?"She pants.

"Why not- Oh fuck."Tony groans and supports his weight by leaning on his hands.

He locks his arms straight and looks down on her.

"Wha..?"Pepper breathes heavily.

"Of all Thursday's nights, Roberta is actually home tonight."He gets off Pepper quickly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Pepper pulls down her skirt, blushing. Tony helps her up.

"It wasn't my intentions to go that… far. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's too bad though that it wasn't your original intentions, I would gladly have given in."Pepper says, smiling innocent.

Tony looks surprised at her. She smiles sweet to him, with her eyes closed.

…

Pepper kicks off her high heels and jumps into the sofa next to Rhodey.

"How was it riding in a Ferrari?"He asks sleepy.

"It was sooooo awesome!"Pepper squeals."Have you ever been in it?"

"Yeah, like three times. Eleven times in the Porsche."Rhodey lays his arm around her.

"Story time? Or do you confuse me with Chanel?"

"Little of both. Anyway, I have a phenomenal story for you to listen to. Chanel and I was walking down the fifth avenue, and I forced her to-"

"Duh-De!"Tony groans from the kitchen."Get off my girlfriend!"

"Nope. I'm telling her about the awkward incident earlier today."

"Oh, the one where you'll live in celibacy for another five years?"Tony sounds fake interested."Now, get off."

"Anyway-"Rhodey presses their cheeks together and he looks right into the air."The air was filled with the scent of cherryblossom and we walked hand in hand past many beautifully decorated shops."

"Aww, that's so romantic!"Pepper says."I envy Chanel."

"He's just making it up. It was warm and sticky and sweaty."Tony laughs.

Rhodey chuckles as well.

"Hey, let me tell the story my way."Rhodey pulls Pepper even closer.

"You smell like my uncle."Pepper says dreamy."So nice, and cozy and-"

"Okay, that's enough!"Tony yells and splits between them.

"Take it easy, Anthony!"Roberta yells from her office.

"Sorry Roberta!"He yells back.

"Hehe, suck up."Rhodey laughs.

"I heard that, James!"

"Damn."He whispers and Tony sits down next to him.

"Have you thought of it? Our real names are sophisticated, classy and clever. I mean, Anthony, James and Patricia sounds so upper-class, while Pepper, Tony and Rhodey sounds more upper-middle-class. Like in the hood."Pepper laughs.

"Yeah, I never thought of that before. Maybe because I have other stuff to think about."Tony opens a can of coke.

"I have so much spare-time nowadays."Pepper sighs.

"Maybe you could spend it with me?"Tony flashes a devious smile to Pepper.

"Ew."Rhodey says disgusted.

"Oh, you don't have that much free-time."She smiles evil.

"What do you do when you have free-time?"Rhodey asks.

"Watch TV, practicing martial arts, you know, the usual stuff. And most of the time, hanging with you losers."Pepper chuckles.

"Just tell me when you're bored, maybe you could-"Rhodey begins.

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Rhodes."Tony interrupts."Not. Cool."

"I was talking about her convincing Chanel into something. Not like that!"He adds when he sees the look upon her face.

Rhodey whispers the real thing to Pepper, and a smile spreads over her face.

"I think I can pull it off.."

"Nice. Maybe you're boyfriend there could pay you 20 bucks an hour."

"Sure, but for what? The Chanel stuff I'll gladly do for free. I wanna be her female support for once."

"Well, seems like I'm rich again."Rhodey jokes and stands up."And if you're planning on staying, the third guestroom is on your last right. Far away from Tony's room."

"But it's right across your room…?"Pepper says suspicious.

"How you doin'?"Rhodey does his perfect Joey imitation and winks to her.

"I might pay you a visit. To talk about why your life suck so much."Pepper laughs and walks into the office.

After five minutes, Roberta leads her to the laundry room and Pepper comes out with a Mount Everest of sheets and towels. Roberta wishes them goodnight and goes downstairs to her bedroom.

"Oh my god. This is heavy!"Pepper groans as she stomps to the guestroom.

"You got that you actually shouldn't sleep in that room, Pepper?"Tony shouts.

"I'm already done here, so sorry, Anthony!"She yells sarcastically back.


	8. Episode 6: Sleep Over :Part 2:

Tony knocks on her door. He opens the door slightly and peeks in. Pepper sits in the moonlit window, talking on the phone.

"Ehm, sure! Hey, I gotta go, Just- I mean CHANEL. Bye bye!"She giggles nervously.

"Sure sure, see you Ms. Potts."A familiar voice chuckles and hangs up.

"Justin Hammer?"Tony leans on the doorframe, arms crossed, trying not to lose it.

"Ehm, noo… My name is Patricia Potts.."Pepper tries.

"Justin Hammer?"Tony tries to smile."Really?"

"Ehm, nooo…"

"I get that I can't control your actions and you can do whatever you want, but please, for me. Don't see him. He's slimy, disgusting, shallow and a complete idiot! He's just going to use you. Just like he used Whitney. The fact that he played with her feelings didn't really push her in the right direction."

"He did that to Whitney?"

"Yes. So please, just don't get too involved."Tony says.

"Fine. But you owe me for making me stand up a celebrity."Pepper pouts.

Tony sits down next to her in the large, deep window.

"How much are we talking? 500? 600?"

Oh my god, you have no idea how much that is to normal people! Get perspective."She laughs and eats a spoonful of yoghurt.

"I am talking about how many times you can drive the Ferrari."Tony smiles widely at her excited expression.

"Oh! Can I drive the Audi too?"

"I can even buy the new model. But it's gonna cost you a little more than ignoring Hammer."Tony crosses his arms and looks devious at her.

"OHH! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT?"She squeals."Unless it's about dressing like a girl. Then no."

"No, that isn't what I had mind, Pepper."Tony leans over her, looking her straight in the eyes.

She blushes a lot and tries to avoid his soft stare.

"W-what did you h-h-have in mind then, A-a-anthony."She stutters and tries to glide out of the window.

He smiles his trademarked "Super-Sexy-And-Charmy-And-Seductive-Casanova-Smile" and Pepper melts right before him. He doesn't really know when he does it, he doesn't actually know that he got one. But females that get's that smile, does often walk weak-kneed afterwards.

"Why so nervous?"He completely takes advantage over the small girl before him.

"Ehm, I'm not nervous…!"She tries to put on her well used pokerface.

"Why are you stuttering then?"He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"I am not!"Pepper covers her mouth to not yell it out.

"You're freaked out!"Tony laughs low-pitched.

"NO!"

"Trying to sleep here, Rob Reiner."Rhodey mocks.

"Trying to- Goodnight, Fred Astaire."

They don't really know what these people do, but they use celebrities and artists to insult each other.

"Ehm, excuse me…"Pepper tries to squeeze by.

"No. You wait here."Tony says, pushing her back into her original spot.

He leans over again and pulls her closer.

"Would you mind if I kissed you, Ms. Potts?"

"Ehm, WHAT?"

He kisses her slowly, pulling her tighter to him. She cups his face, surrendering into the kiss. He softly pushes her up against the loop-hole wall, groaning into the kiss.

"Gaah..!"Pepper tries to breathe as she breaks the hot kiss.

He kisses her again, hard and -uhm, well- with desire. He could actually feel the electric shocks pulsing from his implant thru his body. A sharp pain cuts thru his implant, and spreading to his stomach.

"Aouw.."He groans quietly into her mouth, flinching away.

"What? Did I hurt you?"She asks, stiffening in her movements.

She sits up, moving like a robot. Tony puts his hand over his chest, trying to even out his pulse. His face shrivels up in pain.

"Aaaahhhggg!"Tony moans in deep pain and leans on the opposite loop-hole wall."What the hell was that?"

"OH NO! YOU HAVE TO-"Pepper yells, but Tony covers her mouth quickly with his left hand.

"Roberta!"He reminds her, whispering angrily.

"Oh no! You have to recharge your heart…"She whispers as she removes his hand.

"No, I charged it yesterday. I got at least-"He looks at his custom watch."-87% left!"

"But what is it then? You better not be dying, Tony Stark!"Pepper looks worried at him.

"If you're gonna fool around, at least try to close the door!"Rhodey barges into the room, giving them a stern look.

"What did you say?"Roberta storms in.

"Tony's having chest and heart pains."Pepper says anxious.

"What? Are you okay?"Pepper stands up, leaving room for Roberta to sit down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think one component in the new reactor could be a little loose. I'll fix it first thing in the morning."Tony smiles towards Roberta.

"Just tell me if you feel worse."Roberta looks softly at the teen and closes the door behind her.

The three friends exchange looks of awkwardness.

"Well… Almost got you two in trouble there.."Rhodey still gives them that stern look of his.

"I am so lucky I am not his girlfriend."Pepper says, getting pretty terrified by the guy staring at her.

"And can you please stop freaking me out like that?"Tony asks him."STOP STARING!"

"Yeah yeah. Go to bed now, kids. Not together though."

"Do you have anything to do with what I do to my girlfriend?"Tony asks.

"There isn't a loose component, huh'?"Rhodey fights the urge to laugh.

"You shut up!"Tony stands up, giving him a warning look.

"Well, you lived seventeen years like this, maybe you could stand a few days more."Rhodey laughs, moving backwards and opens the door.

"But Tony only had his implant for one year…?"Pepper says confused.

Rhodey laughs his ass off, stumbling into his room.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"No, Rhodey's just being an ass."Tony growls."I'm just going to talk to him, wait here."

Pepper sits down in the window again. She sighs. She knows exactly what Rhodey meant. But she couldn't… Do that? She never had a serious boyfriend before. And she never even thought of that kind of… actions… in his presence. In no ones presence, actually. She feels her face heating up and she turns her face to the window. She opens it and jumps out. She lands softly on the soft, thick grass. She runs over the lawn, into the half destroyed factory. She pushes a wall piece aside and walks into the old armory. It's like it's never been there. He destroyed the rest, and brought the fixable stuff to the new place. She sits down on a piece of an old chair.

"How am I supposed to have…? NO!"She talks to herself."I can't! I just can't!"

She stands up and walks further in. And she sees something in the masses. Her old phone. It's pretty much destroyed, but she can still see the little GO IRON MAN sticker. She picks the pieces up and examines it. She sheds a little tear for it, since it's been there for her. The only one in 16 years. Her phone. Not dad, not Rhodey and not mom. Her phone.

She groans and throws it into the worst section of destruction. The debris falls and the last part of the roof falls down. She coughs as the dust cloud covers her. She tries to get out, bumping into several walls and broken machines. She finally gets out, literally coughing dust.

Tony and Rhodey walks out of the house, looking for Pepper. She sits down, trying to breathe properly.

"OH GOD! END MY MISERY!"Pepper yells for herself.

She coughs again.

"DAAAAMMMN!"Chanel suddenly says.

She sits down next to Pepper, laughing.

"Thanks for cooohhoooohhooooooooooooming!"She coughs.

"You shouldn't really eat that kind of stuff, Pepper!"She chuckles and puts her arm around her."So how was it?"

She tells her everything. The guys still doesn't seem to spot them.

"That's so typical!"Chanel shouts.

"I KNOW!"

Rhodey sees them and points for Tony. Chanel waves them to her and helps Pepper up.

"My god, you overprotective bastard!"Chanel crosses her arms and gives him a cold look."You better not screw up my chances to meet THE Justin Hammer."

"He's such a snob! Oh, don't give me that look!"Tony growls.

"It's out of question!"Rhodey says and hugs his girlfriend.

"Why!"

"Because he's a bastard without a soul!"Rhodey murmurs into her hair.

"No! He's so awesome!"Chanel squeals.

The girls squeal and rant about the famous 23 year old.

Tony flies mindlessly over the city. He patrols it every night nowadays, ever since Whiplash's appearance on the streets a couple of weeks ago. He spots Pepper and- JUSTIN HAMMER? Tony fights every urge to fly down and give Justin a round for his money. He switches to stealth mode, flying after them.

"It's really not nice spying on her like that."Chanel says.

Tony jumps by the sound of her voice and get's out off course for three seconds.

"Whoa! You and Rhodey are freaky sneaky!"

"And your rimes are lame."Rhodey says.

"That didn't rime."Chanel points out.

"I said rimes are lame."

"Sure Sure."

"Don't you trust her?"Chanel asks.

"Yes I do. But I don't trust him. First, he wants my company, now he wants my girlfriend! He wants my life!"Tony says concerned.

"Just drop it."

"Their date- appointment is finished soon. She's walking with him to his limo."Chanel corrects herself.

"DATE?"

"No, I misspoke."

"Because someone called it date before."Rhodey switches teams.

"Okay, Justin called it a date. JARVIS, play the conversation on the way to the car."

"Yes, Ms. Smith. Hacking into Ms. Potts phone memory."

She waits for five seconds.

"Playing message."

"I can't believe I'm going to THE Justin Hammer's office!"Pepper squeals.

Tony frowns.

"Don't get too excited, it's not that cool."Justin says.

"Yes it is! You are sooo awesome! Oh my god! How do you handle the stress? How is Sunset in person? Is she romantic? Is Sunset a good kisser? ARE YOU A GOOD KISSER? OMG!"Pepper rants and rants."I am so sorry, it's just- YOU'RE JUSTIN HAMMER!"

"I know. And I never hanged out with a, may I say, fan?"He chuckles.

"This is so cool! But I wanna make things clear."

"I knew that Tony wasn't your boyfriend!"

Tony roars loudly.

"It's actually about that. Tony is really my boyfriend."

"You're kidding me, right? How did he get you?"

"It's actually me who you should consider lucky. Tony is really a sweet guy! Oh, that sounded girly… Tony rocks my world, how about that?"

Tony smiles confident, making the other two laugh.

"It doesn't sound too serious though. Normally, a girl says that her guy is sweet when it's not so serious yet."

"What experience do you have?"Pepper asks cocky.

"I've slept with many women, Pepper."

"I didn't ask how many women you slept with, Justin."

"But didn't that answer your question?"He chuckles.

"I guess it did. But I don't like it. You should really consider growing up."Pepper groans.

"Exactly!"Tony shouts.

"Pepper, you really don't know much about adulthood, do you?"

"No, maybe because I am SEVENTEEN."

"I maybe can teach you something. I mean, to keep up with TODAY'S world. This is not 1950, okay?"

"Fine."She sighs."But I am serious! Tony is really my boyfriend! So no flirting, please. I don't think he appreciates me hanging out with you. At all."

"Who cares?"

"Well, Tony and probably my dad."

"Your dad?"

"He doesn't really approve of boys."

"How about men?"

"Nice try there, big guy."

"I am serious! I am not some teenage boy who's trying to use you! I am mature enough to treat you right!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Tony is just so.. Absentminded, focuses on other things than his friends, well… arrogant."Justin laughs.

"Hey! That's MY boyfriend you're talking about! And right now, he's way more mature than you, Mr. Hammer."

"Yes!"Tony exclaims happy.

"I am sorry, it's just that I don't like him. I'm sorry. Now, hop in!"He laughs and closes the car door.

"OH MY GOD! AN AUDI!"She yells.

"Damn. JARVIS, can you look up which model?"

"Model: Q7. A kind of SUV."

"I win. She likes the R8 GT model. HAH!"

"You are taking this too serious!"Rhodey laughs.

"Yeah, she's just starstruck. She doesn't kiss him, she kisses you!"

"We'll see about that."

"Oh get over it!"

"I'll pick her up."Tony groans and dives down.

Pepper walks thru and alley, trying to take a shortcut to Rhodey's. Tony requested that she'd come home to him right after the appointment was done.

"JARVIS, call Pepper."

"Dialing… Calling Pepper Potts."

"Pepper?"

"Ehm, hi Tony.."

"You want a ride home?"

"Sure.. But how?"

"Okay, you really need to reboot your brain!"He sighs and flies into the alley.

He bolts towards her, reaching for her with his hands. She backward somersaults and lands behind him in a second. Tony gets on his feet and breaks. He spins around and opens the mask.

"What the hell?"He almost yells.

"Ahh… Now I get it!"Pepper exclaims.

"About time! Didn't you get that I'd fly you home?"

"Hehe, nooo…"Pepper looks foolishly at him and excuses herself.

"Just jump up in my arms."

"But I'll be heavy…"

"Good God, Pepper!"

"Oh, I forgot…"Pepper looks absent, dreamy.

"What did he do to you?"Tony asks suspiciously.

"Nothing, he was just soo awesoomeee!"

Tony walks up to her as she rants on about the slime. He sweeps his foot under her, making her fall. He catches her midair, bridal style.

"Home or Rhodes'?"

"Rhodey's please."

He blasts his jets on max and nearly explodes from the ground. He flies fast over the skyscrapers, heading home.

"So? Did you have fun?"Tony tries to not explode in anger and laughter.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Be honest."

"OH MY GOOOOODD! HE WAS SO AWESOME! HIS OFFICE! OH MY GOD, HIS OFFICE WAS SOO AWESOME! He was all like: Yeah, you can come by whenever you want! Oh god, did you hear! IIIIIIIIIHHHH!"

"Well, yes I heard. And that's probably the last thing I'll ever hear again."Tony groans.

"I am so sorry, but he actually asked me out…"Her voice fades as she realizes what she just said.

"Okay, let me get this straight… You're dating?"Tony's voice shakes in fury.

"I don't get why you're getting all upset about this! He's just a friend. If I even can call our relationship that."

"RELATIONSHIP?"

"You are putting pieces together that aren't there!"

"I am just sick of this! You and him? Maybe he wants be your boyfriend instead? I bet you'd really enjoy it."

"What are you talking about!"

"Nothing, okay? Just forget ME."

"What is that supposed to mean? You're really not fair, Tony! Let me down!"

"Fine, I'll drop you off at home."

"No, now!"She tries to get out of his hold.

"Pepper, stop moving!"

And the unimaginable happens. Pepper falls. Tony doesn't even have time to react. She doesn't even scream. She just falls head down, body like a spear. She heads towards the street. Tony comes to life and bolts down towards her. He flies under her, crashes into the street. He catches her easily and bursts into the sky again.

"Don't. Move."

The deadly tone scares her. It's as threatening as Edward's rage in Twilight, or Whiplash. Just his appearance scares the crap outta her. But she stayed strong. She stayed strong.

"LET ME DOWN!"Pepper yells.

"I'm ready to stun you if it's needed."

"Oh shut up."Pepper snarls.

"I'll drop you."

"Do it. I don't mind."

"Fine."Tony just drops her.

She screams joyful and darts down. She spins and spins. When she's coming closer to the ground, Tony flies after, fast. He flies side by side with her. She suddenly disappears from the corner of his vision and he abruptly stops. She swings from pole light to pole light, somersaulting between them. She jumps on the roof of a car, and jumps around on the cars. A police man yells at her.

"Hey, Miss! You can't do that!"

"I surely can!"She lands right infront of him and shows him the badge."I actually got power over you."

"Where did you get that?"

"Bye bye!"

She laughs and climbs easily up on the house next to them.

"How does she do that?"He asks Rhodey and Chanel.

"She looooovveeesss Assassins Creed and Mirrors Edge. So she gets a lot of inspiration from that."Chanel chuckles.

"Really?"

"What do you think she's doing when she's all alone? She just kicks someone's ass and jumps around on buildings. That's her version of fun. Like you think it's fun to listen to the police radio or Rhodey thinks it's funny to embarrass me."

"That is pretty funny."Rhodey laughs his ass off.

"Hey! You? Shut up."Chanel covers his mouth with her hand.

"Okay, just leave her alone, okay?"

"Fine."

"I'M IN LOVE!"Pepper yells when she enters Rhodey's room.

Chanel, Rhodey and Tony look up. Tony's eyes are filled with anger as he hears the words.

"I LOVE YOU ANTHONY STARK!"She places a big kiss on his lips sitting down next to him.

"Why all the sudden?"He asks, a little irritated.

"Your Earth Mover beat the whole Hammer arsenal! His 2010 arsenal is officially off the market!"Pepper squeals and kisses him again.

"Really?"

"YEAH! He is really pissed and he actually hit me because I am your girlfriend!"Pepper rants happily.

"WHAT? HE HIT YOU!"

"No, I just lied a little there. But he hates me a bit now."

"I'll pay that dude a visit."

"No, its okay."

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!

His pod goes crazy and he checks what's going on.

"AIM down in Bronx. See you guys later."Tony says and kisses Pepper for a last time.

He runs out and activates his backpack armor. He bursts from the ground, towards the goal of saving the world.


	9. Episode 7: Movie Night :Part 1:

Episode 7: Movie Night :Part 1:

Chanel takes Rhodey's hand and they cross the street.

"I'm not five, Chanel."

"I know, but I'm probably the one who can save you from a car accident."

"True."

They walk past some shops and a restaurant. Happy and his basketball friends suddenly shows up and greets them loudly.

"So much for a quiet walk in the park."Rhodey sighs and smiles towards the jocks.

After a couple of minutes they lift Chanel up and carries her down the street. Rhodey and Happy laughs as she yells curse words.

"LET ME DOWN! COME ON! YOU SICK SONS OF BITCHES!"

After a while they put her down on a statue in Central Park. They walk away and Rhodey stands under her, smiling big.

"Nice panties!"He says.

"Don't look under my skirt, you sick bastard!"Chanel blushes like crazy and jumps down.

"I wasn't, you flashed me."He smirks and pulls her closer.

"Yeah right."

"What, you did!"

"You wish! You've been trying to get in my pants for weeks!"Chanel accuses him and they continue to walk.

"Not so likely."

"What's so bad about me? I am desirable!"

"If you let me finish, you do wear skirts all the time. So the right term would be: I am trying to get in under your skirt."

"NO! Don't say stuff like that!"

"What's wrong with you? You're telling me that you're desirable, but when I agree with you, you turn all bitchy!"Rhodey looks confused at her.

"I am a girl, deal with it."

"A very desirable woman."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"You was about to tell me something when we got out of the cab, what was that all about?"Chanel smiles towards him.

"Ehm… Yeah… About that…"

"You wanna… break up?"Chanel looks terrified.

"NO! GOD NO! I love you!"

"You do?"

"Of course I do, you idiot."Rhodey pulls her into a warm hug.

"I love you too, you know."

"I know. But for a second there I was afraid that you were going to reject the guy with the perfect ass."Rhodey jokes and she pushes him in the side.

"Now back to the subject, Rhodes."

"Fine, Smith. That's a cool surname isn't it?"

"Yeah I know! It's like I was cut out to be an agent- Don't try to avoid the SUBJECT!"

"Ehm… You know we'll be eighteen soon?"

"Yeah? But it's like eight months until one of us turns eighteen."

"And since I'm going off to… Military School, as you would call it, I can't go with you guys the last year."He drops the bomb.

"WHAT?"

"I'll be studying one hour outside New York and will be home by three every day! We'll just study at other schools! It's not a big deal! We'll still be seeing each other like normal!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T! It will be weird! Please, don't go!"She can feel the tears burning in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Chanel. Nothing will change! We'll just go to different schools! And it's not like we're going to grow apart! You got Pepper and Tony in school, I love you and we'll see each other all the time. The growing apart thing can't happen!"

"I know, but-"

"Our conditions couldn't be better! A guy I met have to move into the campus and leave his family and fiancée behind in Las Vegas! He's in ruins right now! We can't have it any better!"

"I know, but I still think that this is bad, okay?"

"I gave up an offer in California just to be here with you! They personally asked me to study there, just because they heard that I'm David's son! I was going to be bumped up to Colonel status right after my training! But I turned down the offer of my life because I want to stay with you!"

"You did… that?"

"Yes! Because I can't stand the thought of being away from you guys! Especially you Chanel!"Rhodey spins her around, pushing her back against him.

He points at an office building.

"That's Baxter building. Do you remember what happened there? That's where you broke me free from the Mark 001 suit when I crashed because of Whiplash? And Time Square? Remember that too?"

"That was a hot kiss."

"Do you get it? I can't leave this, I can't just leave all this memories behind! So can you please, at least, get used to the thought. Please?"

"Fine."

"Good."

She turns around, facing him. Tears slowly running down her face, she tries to smile.

"Oh don't cry. We will hang out all day!"

"I know, but at first everything seemed so hopeless, but now, when it's going to be just fine- I'm just emotional, okay?"

"I'll walk you home."Rhodey laughs and pulls her closer as they walk.

Rhodey leans over her lap to reach the Cosmo magazine. He opens it and laughs loudly.

"It's a sex magazine!"He laughs and leans back to the wall.

"So? Why do you think I read them?"She says, looking up from the newest issue.

"Nice!"

"Not for you, idiot."

"Chanel?"A man's voice flows from the door.

"Yes dad?"

"I'm going to work now!"He looks at the two teens."Hello Rhodey!"

"Hello Mr. Smith!"

"Oh call me Henry. See you teens later!"He says and closes the door.

Henry Thoreau Smith, aka Chanel's dad, is a 40 year old FBI agent, working in the same team as Virgil Potts. He's usually cold, reserved and scheming. But after the first minutes talking alone to Rhodey, he completely changed.

"How did you win him over? My dad hated all my other boyfriends."

"First things first. I am not some "regular" guy. I used my awesome social skills and talked him soft. Easy."

"Wow, you're really talented!"

"As I said before: These lips are capable of anything."He murmurs into her ear.

"Oh really?"

He kisses her softly, pulling her closer with every kiss. She moans loud and covers her mouth immediately.

"You were not supposed to hear that! Sorry!"She looks into the wall, blushing.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"I can't say I didn't like it."Rhodey chuckles and kisses her again.

"But it's so not like me!"She says between the kisses.

"Do you wanna talk about your moan or continue kissing me?"

"Probably kissing you."She says and presses her lips against his.

Tony's headphones explode as the final guitar solo plays. He works on his new suit, Mark 002. He installs the stealth function and a slot for a one time "cut thru everything" laser (As from the Iron Man II film). He leans back, exhausted from three hours of complete concentration on the suit. He throws the headphones away and groans out loud.

Justin Hammer? Who the hell does he think he is? If he ever touches her the wrong way or say something stupid to her, I'll fly over and have a little talk with him. That includes saying some really ugly words and breaking every bone in his body. And sell his company to McDonalds. Let's see how the parents like their beloved fast food chain selling weapons, huh'?

He growls and picks up his pod from the ground. He calls Pepper.

"You do not put out on the second date, Chanel!"Pepper groans.

"But we have been a couple for like… 6 months now."

"But you have to listen to my advice!"

"Rules."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"When do you put out then?"

Tony laughs from his working bench.

"Like the 50th-60th date!"

"WHAT?"Both Chanel and Tony shouts in surprise.

"Yeah. Maybe 35th if you're lucky."

"You know nothing about nothing."JARVIS says."The average of dates before having sexual intercourse is between 10 and 30 dates."

"Not in my world, robo-bitch."

"You are a prostitute, Ms. Potts."

"Get more street, JARVIS."

"You're a slutty hoe, bitch."

"Not that street, you insensitive bastard."

"You're such a hoe, Pepper."

"That's better. Now back to the dating rules! And no kisses until at least the third date!"

"I don't like your rules, Pepper."Chanel pouts."What do you think, Tony?"

"Just go for it. I think Rhodey would like it if you made sweet love to him down by the fire."Tony says, concentrating on his suit.

"Sweet love..? Why can't we just have sex?"

"You and I? Sure."Tony laughs and Chanel throws a magazine in his head."Aouff!"

"Hey, take it easy! He needs his braincells!"Pepper slaps the back of Chanel's head.

"Thank you, Pepper."

"No problem."

"Pepper. I beg of you, please don't use your own dating rules. Please!"Tony looks warning at her.

"What?"She laughs."You don't wanna have sex with me! That's ridiculous!"

"Let's face it, guys have certain needs, and If you don't fulfill them, he'll gets all irritated and will probably rape you after the 30th date."Chanel says.

"Why aren't you my girlfriend?"Tony asks.

"Because you love Pepper. And Rhodey would kick your ass if he heard that."

"Yeah right!"Tony laughs.

"I would! Just sayin'."Rhodey chuckles as he walks in.

He's wearing a light blue shirt with a loose tie, a pair of black suit pants, black dress shoes and his jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"Damn! Someone's looking good!"Pepper compliments him and stands up."Hot stuff!"

"What?"Rhodey laughs."But thanks!"

"Take it easy, Pepper."Chanel pulls her down.

"Fine. But my boyfriend can easily outdress yours."Pepper smiles.

"No he can't!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Oh bring it on, bitch!"

They both jumps off their chairs and are ready to fight.

"Get ready for some bad ass Kung Fu!"Pepper yells.

"You wanna taste some of this?"

"You're about to get your ass kicked!"

Tony sighs and blasts a force shield bubble around his angry girlfriend. She kicks and punches it, trying to get out.

"Oh come on!"She yells, sounding like she's talking under water.

"Thanks for the soundproofed upgrade, Tony!"Rhodey laughs and knocks on the shield.

"I HATE YOU!"She tries to yell, but only a muffled, screeching sound comes out."AND WHY DID YOU BUBBLE IN ME?"

"Because you really can't stop talking!"Tony laughs and stands up as well."I'm off to the board meeting, see you guys later!"

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?"Pepper yells.

"Yeah, I like you better this way."Tony chuckles and leaves.

"Crap! I'm going to be in this bubble for three hours! Help me!"Pepper sits down miserably and sighs.

"No. Maybe Chanel and I can grab a bite? For only like an hour, then we'll bring home the rest in a doggie bag!"

"NO! Don't leave me here!"

"See ya in an hour!"Chanel says and kisses Rhodey. They exits and locks the armory.

"I hate them."Pepper growls.

"They are just teasing you, Ms. Potts."JARVIS says.

"But they'll be gone for three hours!"

"Maybe you should use your time to get perspective. Maybe step into Tony's life situation, to see why he's angry about Hammer. Or your relationship status?"

"What is that supposed to mean? We are having a healthy relationship!"

"I meant the sexual tension."

"What?"

"Oh god, even Happy can feel it in the air!"

"No!"

"Yes, I'm afraid!"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm programmed not to lie."

"Well install that conscious software Tony programmed last month. Who is it based on?"

"Well, it's based on Howard's, Tony's, Rhodey's, Yours, Chanel's and Roberta's values and ideas. So it's a messy mix."

"Yeah.. But it works, right?"

"Yeah."

For three hours Pepper sings and thinks about her situation. She maybe needs this time to contemplate and reflect over thing.

"And as the feeling grows… She breaths… Flesh to my bones. And when love is dead… I'm loving angels instead. And thru it all- She offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong."She sings for herself, with a soft, beautiful voice.

"May I say you sing beautifully?"Rhodey suddenly says, scaring the crap outta her.

"AHHHGGG!"She falls backwards and slides down the bubble wall."I DON'T!"

Tony and Chanel walks in behind him.

"Come on, continue!"Rhodey asks.

"Fine. And down the waterfall, where ever I may take me, I know that life won't break me, when I come to call. She won't forsake me. I'm loving angels instead."She frowns and kicks the bubble.

"That's good!"Chanel jumps onto the bubble and sits on it.

"I love your underwear! Pink really suits you!"Pepper teases.

"Go on and you might even get permission to look at my bra!"Chanel laughs mean.

"That's so fair! I have to date you for six months and see nothing, and Pepper can access all of your underwear just like that!"Rhodey says sarcastic and sits down on the empty suit workstation."

"Do we really have to have this conversation right now?"

"Yeah, it's funnier when people is watching."

"CAN SOMEONE LET ME OUT!"Pepper yells.

"Fine."Tony puts on the Iron Man gauntlet and vaporizes the shield.

"Thank you!"Pepper breathes fresh air again."And I have been thinking about the whole Hammer thing."

"And..?"Tony and Rhodey ask.

"I don't care. If you don't want me to see him, fine. But I feel kinda disappointed that you don't trust me."She looks at Tony.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust him!"

"Yeah yeah."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Unicorn and Killer Shrike is robbing a safe in the storage buildings downtown."Rhodey says and Tony suits up.

"I'm going home, I have Capoeira now, so see ya later? Some snacks and watching Die Hard 2?"

"Sure, you got that movie?"Chanel asks.

"Yeah, I'll bring it over to the Rhodes's residence."

Pepper walks out and Tony takes off.

Pepper sits down on her brand new bed. When she moved about two months ago, she got brand new furniture and a bigger room. She lives now in a skyscraper, on the 63rd floor. The view is great, you can see New York and surroundings 360 degrees around. She really enjoyed it, 'cuz then she could spot where Iron Man fought or flew.

She takes a long shower (15 minutes is a long shower for Pepper Potts) and got casually dressed. A pair of black jeans, a white tee with the classic "I 3 NY" print. She steps into her large walk-in-closet and fetch her classic Adidas Superstar II shoes. She takes out her sportsbag and stuffs it with all the Die Hard movies, her wallet, just-in-case sleepover things ('cuz she often slept over at the Rhodes's nowadays) and some magazines.

She opens the patiodoor and steps out on her big veranda. She sits down in one of the big fatboys and sighs loudly. She looks upon the stars. Maybe, just maybe, I could consider having… Sexual relations with THE Anthony Stark. It's not that I didn't want to have… ugh…sex with him, it's just I… I don't have the guts to do it. But maybe if I… No. Definitely out of question. She could possibly ask him about it? If they ever took that step forward in the near future… HOW? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK HIM IF WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX IN THE NEAR FUTURE? It's impossible to ask something like that! How? Like: Hi Tony, do you plan on having sexual intercourse with me in the near future? Just checking! See you later, old chap? NO! You don't do it like that! And I can't possibly talk about this with Chanel! Maybe Rhodey… NO! God, what was I thinking? Whoa! Almost made the biggest mistake in my entire life!

But maybe-

"Hi Pepper."An armored man stands infront of her.

"WHOA!"Pepper yells and falls backwards off the fatboy.

She jumps up, looking surprised and terrified.

"Take it easy!"Tony chuckles."What were you doing? You didn't even react when I landed on the porch!"

"I was thinking… Yeah! I was thinking!"Pepper walks up to her boyfriend and kisses the mask's mouth.

"Well, I would enjoy it a lot more if you asked me to open my mask."Tony says.

She opens the mask and kisses him properly. He pulls her roughly tight to his chest.

"Aouf!"She groans.

"Sorry! I haven't really calibrated the suit's sensitivity system yet.. JARVIS put that on my to-do list."

Why don't you put me on that list too? Oh god, drop it Pepper.

"What?"Tony says to her puzzled look.

"Oh nothing! I am just having a rough time tonight, just forget it."She smiles towards him."Just let me grab my things and I'll take a cab."

"Really?"

"Okay, I'll let you pay."

"Nooo…"

"Ah, I'll let YOU fly me there."

"Stop teasing."

"Nooo…"

She locked the front door, got her stuff and sits on the reeling, swinging her legs in the air. She looks down and gets a little dizzy. It's so far down, and If she fell- she got butterflies just thinking of it. Not the good kind though.


	10. Episode 7: Movie Night :Part 2:

Rhodey snores. Chanel cuddles up against his chest. Tony programs some software on his pod. Pepper is in deep thoughts.

God. I can't drop it. JARVIS was right. I have to know. But he probably doesn't wanna "do it" with me. He's rich and handsome. And on top of that, he's charming. He can get any girl he wants. He probably wanna sleep with Whitney or Sunset or- I'm doomed. I am just the irritating, talkative girl with unusually red hair. I not serious girlfriend material. I'm just the girl with many guy friends, the one you always rely on. The one who sets them up with more gorgeous and feminine girls, like Chanel. Or Whitney. Or Sam in physics. She's really cute.

"OH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"She yells.

Rhodey sits up and takes Chanel with him.

"What now?"Chanel asks irritated.

"Sorry, I was just thinking real loud."

"Well, get help! You have been like this for over a week now!"

"I wish. This problem is way too awkward for a therapist."

"I didn't say therapist. What's up, Pepper?"

"Nothing! Just drop it!"

"Can you drop it, so we can get some rest?"

"Oh get a room. And I'm trying to 'drop it' right now. But it's kinda hard."

"Okay. You and your problem-"Rhodey gestures wildly."Get a roooooomm!"

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep."Pepper sighs and crouches.

She somersaults backwards and lands gracefully behind the sofa.

"Bonne nuit, mes amis bien-aimés!"She says softly and walks cat-like down the hall.

The boys follow her with their eyes until she closes the door to the bathroom.

"Damn, someone is bee-aaaaahhhh…"Rhodey jumps off the sofa when two teens gives him daggers in their gazes.

"Don't you go there!"Chanel warns him.

"Thanks for the compliment!"Tony smiles proudly."I always knew that you were jealous of me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not! Chanel is perfectly good for me. She's prefect actually!"

"Aww!"Chanel gets all sentimental."But I can still kick ass like Pepper. She's not the only one in the elite junior team you know!"

Chanel stands up.

"Nzuri usiku wapenzi wangu marafiki."She says and waves them goodnight.

She walks casually down the hall. The guys sigh. She suddenly comes back.

"I'm sorry, but if Pepper did a big exit, I have to make one too!"She says and walks into the hall, but the other way.

She runs and cartwheels three times, flips and somersaults all the way down the hall.

"She's not the only who's bendy!"Chanel laughs as she breaks into the bathroom."SOMEBODY STOP ME!"

"IIHH! CHANEL!"An angry Pepper screams."GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"

"SSSSSSSSMOKIN'!"Chanel imitates the mask."Hot stuff, btw."

"NO! GET OUT!"

"She's in her underwear…"Chanel giggles whispering.

"Wait for me!"Tony says and jumps over the sofa's backrest.

He walks into the kitchen, grabbing a coke.

"Jeez… Soda? That stuff is going to fry your implant, Tony."Rhodey complains.

"Yeah yeah, like I care. I got like five brand new ones just waiting to be used."

"Your attitude to life is wonderful."

"Yeah Yeah."

Rhodey smiles and walks down to his room. Tony listens carefully.

"GAH! RHODEY!"

"Sorry! Nice panties by the way!"He laughs his ass off.

"So I'm the only one who has not seen my own girlfriend in underwear. That's so fair."

"You really don't wanna see me in this kind of clothes."

"I beg to differ!"Rhodey laughs and walks across the livingroom."You should really take a look!"

"I am not on display!"Pepper slams the door behind her.

Rhodey comes out to the kitchen with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"I am serious! Someone's looking goo-ho-ood!"Rhodey says serious. He leans on the counter, looking him straight in the eyes."You are really missing something."

"That's fair to Chanel."

"I never seen her that undressed before, so I am fair."

"No you're not!"Pepper appears behind Rhodey.

"She's so much better looking than me. She's actually… Sexy!"She whispers the "S" word.

"Actually? Isn't it obvious?"Rhodey asks.

"Well... Yeah… You're lucky!"Pepper pokes his chest.

She walks around to Tony's side and opens the fridge.

"You don't have anything close to a meatball sandwich?"

"Nope."

"This is a dude's residence, and you don't even have subs in the fridge?"

"No, I think they belong to the navy!"Rhodey says sarcastic and pats her on the bum.

"Thanks. Tony, kick his ass!"

"Sure will. After, you show yourself in your underwear."He smiles flirty.

"Ew. Ewewewewewewww!"Rhodey groans and walks to his room.

"You wish."Pepper looks further into the fridge.

Tony leans on the counter behind her, facing her back.

"Actually, I do."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"I was KIDDING!"

"I'm not."

He smiles tricky and she spins around.

"Well you better turn that sentence into a joke soon, or I'm going to kick your ass!"

"You better begin with the ass kicking, 'cuz I'm not joking."

"WHAT? You don't wanna see me like that! I AM A GIRL!"

"Yeah? I'm actually not gay, so yes, I guess I wanna see you in your underwear."

"No!"She looks at him, terrified.

He pulls her tight to his chest, slightly smelling her hair. It smells like a meadow, all different kinds of flowers and plants.

"I think I could get used to this."

"Smelling my hair? You're a weirdo."

"No, having you close like this."

"Aww… Wait…"

Pepper groans as she fears what he'll say next.

Maybe I'm just paranoid, but… I dunno… You know… SEX! Getting used to having me close like this? Making out on a Ferrari? I CAN'T!

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Tell me! You're supposed to trust me! Come on, spit it out!"He looks into her eyes.

I can just imagine it.

"Are we going to have sexual intercourse in the near future?"

[Insert cricket sounds here, 'cuz this is the most awkward silence ever]

Pepper swallows hard and looks at the dining table at the left.

"It's nothing. I promise."

"It's something, it's kinda obvious?"

"Ehm… It's just… I am stressed over… Shield… SHIELD! That's it! Shield!"

"You're obviously lying. You're using the sitcom "trying to lie" card."

"It's something we can't talk about, okay? It's just not a boyfriend-girlfriend subject, okay?"

"Is it a Pepper-Chanel subject?"

"A Rhodey-Pepper subject? Pepper-mom/dad?"

"No, it's kinda more of an Pepper problem.. Just get it out of your head."

"No! If it's troubling you like this, I wanna help!"

"Oh believe me, you're the one who can solve this little problem. But you can't help me."

"How do you believe you can solve this then?"

"It can't be solved without you, but I especially don't want your to help."

"Okay, you're confusing me!"

"Goodnight, Anthony."She kisses him short, sweet and hot.

"Hey! Pepper, wait!"

Tony's brain tries to solve the weird puzzle the girl had thrown in his face. He walks into his room. Rhodey enters, smiling victorious.

"Ha! I earned 10 bucks! And why are you so confused?"

"She has a problem, I am the solution, but I can't help her, especially not me… 'Cuz it's not a boyfriend-girlfriend subject… I don't get it…"Tony gives up."Any ideas?"

Rhodey tries to not laugh.

"She- She- She's a teenage girl! What do you think they worry about most?"

"Normal girls… How they look… Pepper… How she kicks ass?"

"NO! Sex!"He whispers.

"WHA- What?"

"You're the solution to her problem! But she can't talk to you because- Okay, honestly. Would you be one hundred percent comfortable talking about when you're going to have sex with your girlfriend?"

"Oh come on!"

"Be a man, Tony! Just get it over with!"

"Just like that? No!"

"What do you mean, 'No!'?"

"I can feel the awkwardness crawl up my spine already…."Tony buries his head in his hands.

"Just think about it, okay?"Rhodey stands up.

"Ew. Fine. How did you and Chanel work out the first time?"

"Oh, we haven't really 'done' it yet."Rhodey says as he walks out.

"HAHA! YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN!"Tony yells and laughs.

Chanel opens the bathroom door.

"Have you and Pepper already had sex?"Chanel asks.

"NO!"Pepper opens her door.

"What are you guys screaming about?"Tony asks.

"We are not doing it!"Pepper looks furiously at Chanel

"Yeah right!"

"I am serious! You wanna bet on it?"

"Yeah!"

"FINE! No one is having sex for five years!"Pepper yells angrily.

"FINE! DEAL!"

"HOW MUCH ARE WE TALKING?"

"200 bucks!"

"GOODNIGHT!"

"SLEEP TIGHT!"

The girls slams the door close behind them. The guys groan.

"Oh man!"They both say in unison as the slams their doors close.

Tony rams the AIM truck off the road. He shoots down a flying car and dodges as a thrown car flies towards him. He skillfully shoots down his enemies, one after one. He looks at the time.

"Damn, I have to be there in seven minutes!"

He gets slammed into the nearest building. He slowly elbows his way up from the little crater, looking around.

"Who the hell was that?"He asks into the com. radio.

"I dunno, I'll do some checkups in your area."Rhodey says from the armory.

"IRON MAN!"A man yells from a flying car.

"Who the hell are you?"Tony yells back, obviously pissed.

"HYDRA!"A girl's voice suddenly says.

"Well Well Well… If it isn't THE Pepper Potts."

"Pepper?"Tony says surprised, turning around, lying on his back and supporting his weight with his forearms.

"Very sexy, Tony."She whispers to him.

"Thank you. But what the hell is all this?"

"Hey Viper? Mind telling the bucket head over here who you are and what your dirty organization stand for?"

"I don't have time for that, since I'm here killing you!"Viper cackles and aims his gun towards her.

The gun makes a weird sound and recharges. In the milliseconds between him recharging and shooting, Tony gets up on his feet quickly. He pulls Pepper tightly to his chest and turns his back towards the gun. The shot fries his back, making Tony groan in irritation.

"I can handle this! I am a professional!"Pepper growls and tries to break free.

"Yeah yeah, like all the clowns down at your work."

"Hey, don't insult me!"

"Just don't get hurt, okay?"

"Very funny!"Pepper says sarcastically and turns around.

Tony shoots the engine on the wing, making the car crashing down in the street.

"See you after work, honey."

"The fifties. You just gotta love the working husband."Pepper rolls her eyes and runs towards the crashed car.

She jumps into the pile of metal and comes out with Viper in her hands. She throws him to the ground and Tony captures him in a force shield.

"Take down the vehicles and I'll take down the first wave of HYDRA henchmen."Pepper says to Tony.

"I love it when you take control!"Tony chuckles and flies towards the flying cars.

He skillfully maneuvers and takes them down one after one.

"Rhodey?"Tony yells into the intercom.

"What?"

"Suit up in the mark 001 suit, and give Chanel the password to the Whiplash-buster suit."

"I'm on it. Arriving in 30."

"Minutes?"

"SECONDS! God, Tony!"

Rhodey hangs up and Tony continues to fight. Pepper slams down the last two men and stretches a bit.

"And that's how it's done!"She says cocky and bows.

"But there's going to be a lot more coming in a couple of minutes."

"It's Avenger time!"Pepper squeals and presses down on the Avenger's pin on her shirt.

Tony's, Pepper's, Chanel's and Rhodey's pins blinks red and makes low beep sounds. After two minutes the troops arrives. Rhodey and Chanel, both armored, takes ground next to them. The troops looks like little ants, walking at the end of the very long street.

"Hope someone gets the signal."Rhodey prays.

Suddenly Spiderman swings down next to them, chuckling.

"Ready to kick some?"

"Hell yeah!"Pepper says happily and high fives with him.

Wasp, Hawkeye, Wolverine and Thor shows up behind them. Wolverine growls, Wasp squeals in excitement, Hawkeye calculates the distance and Thor aims with his hammer.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HEROES!"Pepper yells.

"Can someone make the fangirl shut up?"Wolverine says grumpy.

"Take it easy, mittens!"Hawkeye chuckles and takes Pepper's hand.

He kisses it and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Clint Barton, Professional Archer and an excellent kisser."He says with a deep voice.

"Take it easy, Clint. She's with me."

"Tony?"

"Glad you remembered me!"Tony and Clint shake hands.

"Aoww! Okay, I got that I shouldn't hit on your girlfriend, but AOWW!"

"Sorry, haven't calibrated the sensitivity system yet."

"What an excuse! But I can't believe it! Tony Stark, the rich and smart Casanova, is Iron Man! You do some good work out there man!"

"Always nice to be appreciated. People had begun to hate me lately."

"And this must be Rhodes! How is it man?"

"Does everyone know each other?"Chanel almost yells.

"No, just the three doofs over there."Wasp sighs."I am Janet! Who are you?"

"I am Chanel, Rhodey's ex-wife."

"And I am Pepper Potts, the girl who opened a bra by just looking on it."Pepper shakes Janet's hand.

"Nice work there!"

"I know!"Pepper laughs and looks at the approaching army.

"And how do you look under all that metal?"Janet asks Chanel.

"I don't wanna ruin the party, but I think we got company."Wolverine growls.

"You so wanna ruin the party, Logan."Spiderman laughs and runs towards the first wave.

Pepper follows him and jumps up on his shoulders.

"Woo!"Pepper yells as they lift off.

Spidey knocks down a couple of them, giving Pepper the ride for her life.

"Kick his ass! Now his! And his! And his!"Pepper yells and Spidey does so.

"Enough?"

"You're so much cooler than Tony! IIHHH!"She says as he swings around a streetlight.

"I'm really the lucky one."Tony says sarcastically and Hawkeye laughs.

"It sounds like you have a lot of rules. Gotta show them who's boss."

"Probably more like: She hangs out with Justin Hammer- My arch enemy and she's in constant danger all the time. So the rules are kinda necessary."Tony sighs."But hey? I'm just seeing how long she can take it before she starts begging for some Iron Man fun."

"She's probably cracking pretty soon, when she's getting tempted so much."Rhodey laughs.

They sigh in unison and focuses on the fight.

Wasp, or known as Janet, sits down with Pepper and Chanel at the café. Pepper looks gloomy, Chanel sighs and Janet looks expecting at them.

"No… I haven't really kissed another guy before… *sigh*… Tony."Pepper plants her face to the table.

"I kissed a few. But you're rich and flirty! You make out with everything that got a pulse."Chanel groans.

"No, but I can teach you something! Oh, have you had sex yet?"

"NO! GOD NO!"Pepper whispers loud.

"What's so wrong about sex?"

And the dam cracks under the urge to tell someone. So she talked. And talked. And talked.

"I don't know what you're worrying about. Tony's crazy about you. Why wouldn't he wanna have sex with you?"

"SHH!"Pepper shushes Chanel.

"I have to agree with Chanel. I mean, go for it. Get it over with."Janet says, shrugging.

"I can't!"

"Drop that attitude!"

"Yeah, go get some!"

"YEAH!"Pepper looks encouraged.

She walks out of the café. She comes back in, smiling foolish.

"Hehe.. I forgot my bag… and to pay.."Pepper giggles and puts a fiver on the table.

She walks out again, fistpumping in the air.

Pepper sits down in Justin's office chair.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, Rhodey's really pissing me off!"She groans.

"Well, tell him and give him a round for his money!"Justin laughs.

"Yeah, like that would work. He's in the army you know?"

"Yeah, I'm about to supply his team next week…"His voice fades by every word.

"At least it's for the ones that protect us."Pepper frowns."But I still saw the news. Pakistan? Really?"

"I can't always see what I sign for! It's like 40-50 shipping deals in every contract."

"Great! You are so caring for your business."

"Just shut up, Pepper. I'm tired of this. Tony fills your brain with bullshit."

"At least his bullshit makes sense."

"Aouch."

"Anyway, I'm going home. Care to drive me?"

"Sure, just gotta see the news."

"You can do that in the limo."

"Sure, see you down there in five, okay?"

20 minutes later…

"HOW COULD YOU?"Pepper yells as she storms out the limo.

A surprised Tony and Rhodey stand on the driveway, just done installing the new expansion for the engine on the Ferrari.

"I said I can't control all the deals in my company!"

"HOW CAN YOU SELL THE MILITARY THE LATEST ARSENAL WHEN YOU KNOW PEOPLE DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR WORK!"Pepper walks around in circles, obviously pissed.

Tony smiles for himself, Rhodey watching the blonde with a cold glance.

"Can you please listen?"

"NO! WE'RE NOT DONE-"

"Pepper, can you please shut up?"

"NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE-"

"Pepper!"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU SELFISH, IDIOTIC SON OF A-"

Justin presses his lips against Pepper's. Tony drops the wrench in his hand and Rhodey's jaw drops.

"GAH!"She takes a deep breath, looking shocked at him."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Oh you're done for, Hammer!"Tony shivers in fury.

"Wait! I'm sorry! That's usually how I shut Sunset up, and I wasn't thinking and I-"Justin excuses himself.

Tony pokes Justin's shoulder, making him turn around. He smacks the wrench hard in Justin's head, making him flinch away in pain.

"AOW!"Justin groans and rubs his head.

"I warned you to come too close to my girlfriend, Hammer!"

"Why the hell did you do that for?"Hammer growls.

"What do you think! And there's a lot more from what that came from!"Tony raises the wrench again.

"Stop it!"Rhodey snaps the weapon out of his hand.

"ANTHONY!"Roberta yells."WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

…

Roberta makes sure that the ice bag covers the left side of Justin's head. Tony gives Justin a death glare over the table. Pepper is still in some kind of shock. And Rhodey tries to not laugh.

"Tony! You know so much better than this! I hope you said sorry to Justin already!"Roberta looks furious."I'll let you talk alone, but I'll be back soon."

Roberta walks into her office, closing the door.

"So…"Rhodey laughs a little.

"Yeah."Pepper looks at the two boys giving each other death glares."This is like a bad movie."

"Like twilight."Justin chuckles stern.

"That's it."Rhodey covers his mouth.

"What's so fucking funny?"Tony asks, still furious.

"Nothing. I'll go and leave you vampires and werewolves alone."He laughs as he walks down the hall.

A silence occurs.

"So…?"

"I knew it. You have always been violent."

"Why did you kiss me?"Pepper asks.

"You heard me. I didn't think, and I usually shut Sunset up like that and I just panicked. I am actually sorry!"

"This is what I talked about."Tony growls."I said I didn't trust him. I trust you, but not him. Do you get the difference now?"

"But he wasn't thinking clear…"

"Don't cover up for him, he's as guilty as he can be."Tony still looks furiously at Hammer.

"I am sorry, how much more do you want, Stark?"Justin asks angrily.

"I want that you didn't kiss Pepper and of course, I'd killed you with that hit."He narrows his eyes.

"I can't change the past, but you and your almighty brain maybe could build a time machine?"

"At least I wouldn't sell it as a weapon to warlords!"

"At least I have the business skills to do it."

"Can you two stop it?"Pepper shouts.

The two guys looks at her.

"Justin: I'm not going to talk to you until you smooth things over with Tony! Tony: I'm not even hanging out with you until you fix this mess! Now, I'm going home!"

Tears fall down her cheek and she storms off.

"Pepper!"Tony stands up, kinda reaching for her.

His hand slowly falls back to his side and it looks like he's in pain. He clutches on to his implant and groans in pain. No one says anything for a long, long time.

Pepper runs home, puts some clothes and some other stuff in a bag. Pepper sighs and rubs her tearfilled eyes. She makes a call.

"Barbara? Yeah, it's Pepper. Can I stay with you for a couple of days? Thanks. Yeah, see you soon."

She takes her creditcard and takes a cab.

"Airport please. Terminal 6."

"Which one?"

"Newark."

Pepper looks out the cab's window. It's going to be okay. It's going to be.. Okay.


	11. Episode 8: Mixing Up and Making Up

Tony throws his pod into the wall, crushing it into trash. He sits down, kicking his bag onto the same wall.

"Have you found her yet?"Rhodey asks.

"She's on a plane. Flight 784 to San Francisco."Tony says depressed.

"Oh. She's going to her cousin's summerhouse in Napa Valley."Rhodey says.

"How did you know that?"

"She mentioned it sometime ago."

"I'm going to kill Justin tonight."

"Don't. He's not worth your time."

"He crossed the line! It was a very clear line, and he crossed it! TWICE!"

"Did he kiss her twice?"

"No, he crossed it as soon as he appeared my life again!"

"I'll leave you alone for a while."

Tony put his hand over his implant. It hurts more than ever.

Chanel locks up the door and dumps her bag in the chair in the hall.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"Her dad walks to her, fully suited for his next mission.

"Do we have something I can eat in the refrigerator?"

"Yeah, some lasagna."

"Thanks!"She kisses his cheek.

"See you tomorrow sweetheart!"

"Tell Virgil I said hi!"She slams the door close.

She eats and walks up to her room. She lives on the 84th floor, the apartment in the top. It actually got two stories, so she lived upstairs. She had a big veranda just like Pepper, and could see the whole city. She could even see Pepper's and the Rhodes's place.

She sits down in her big outdoor sofa and sighs. Someone opens the patio door.

"Dad?"

"Nooo… But you can call me daddy if you want."Rhodey chuckles and sits down next to her.

"What are you doing here?"She laughs and hugs him.

"I wanted to see my girlfriend. Is that a crime now?"

"No, but breaking and entering is."She smirks.

"I'm sorry, I should leave before you call the police."He stands up.

"NO!"Chanel yells all of the sudden."Ehm.."

"Are you afraid of being alone?"Rhodey chuckles.

"New York city is scary."

"I guess I can stay."

"Please!"She says fake desperate.

He pulls her into his lap and kisses her slightly. She sighs into the kiss.

"What?"Rhodey asks.

"I am just worried for Pepper."

"She's fine at Barbara's. She's probably safer there than here."He smiles assuring towards her.

"If you say so…"

"Let's get some water and watch tv."Rhodey carefully pushes Chanel down.

"No, I have a better idea."She whispers and kisses him.

She pushes him down on the sofa and runs her fingers over his chest. She gives him one, two, three, four, five kisses while she slowly opens his shirt. She struggles with the tie and groans in irritation.

"Do you really have to wear this all the time when you're in military school?"She asks between the kisses.

"If I knew what you had in mind at first, I would have ripped off my shirt right away."He pants and unties it easily.

"I hate male clothes. It's like you're not supposed to take them off."Chanel groans and pulls off her sweater.

"Just shut up and kiss me."Rhodey rolls his eyes and pushes her head down to his.

He kisses her slowly and careful at first, but bends her mouth open after a while. She breaks the hot kiss, gasping for air. She clutches onto his shirt, trying to catch her breath.

"It's not going to work if you don't let me breath."Chanel whines.

"And it's not going to work if we do it on an outdoor sofa."Rhodey groans and sits up with her still straddling him.

"But I kinda like it out here…"Chanel teases playfully.

"No, as your boyfriend, I put my foot down."He smirks and chuckles a little.

"It' so sexy when you take control."Chanel whispers and kisses him again.

Tony laughs when Happy throws a waterballoon at Will. Pepper's been gone for two and a half weeks now. She had called Chanel once and assured them that everything is fine. But she hasn't been reachable otherwise. He still wouldn't make things better with Justin, all he cared for now was how to patch things up with Pepper. But how?

"Hey Will! Think fast!"Happy squeals as he throws two on Will.

"Stop it, idiot!"Will laughs and dodges.

Whitney suddenly sits down next to him, sighing happily. She had really enjoyed Pepper's absence, and she wasn't afraid of telling people.

"Do you wanna study on sixth period?"

"Sure."Tony replies tiredly.

"You should really consider sleeping in the nights."She plays a little with his hair.

"Uhm… Yeah, maybe."

"Are you up inventing like old times?"She laughs.

"Kinda, yes."

"You're so boring Tony! Get some rest and we'll study later on!"

"We're not going to study, aren't we?"Tony smirks towards Whitney.

CHARM-MODE: SWITCHED ON.

STATUS: UP AND RUNNING.

"Noooo, I was thinking we could grab a cup of coffee and break into my dad's office."

"Roberta would kill me, so no. And your dad isn't very happy about me."

"I can't wait until you take over the company and fires my dad."

"Me too."

They laugh and Whitney smiles big towards him.

"But then I wouldn't have time for anyone for a while."Tony smiles tricky.

"Maybe I can drop by time to time?"She flirts.

Tony's reply drowns in Happy's screams.

"PEPPER! YOU'RE BACK!"He gives her a bear hug.

"Aouf!"Pepper groans."Yeah, let me down!"

She laughs and Will hugs her from behind.

"RAPE!"She laughs and hugs back.

"PEPPER!"Chanel yells and glomps her.

Chanel jumps up in Pepper's arms, hugging her tightly.

"OH COME ON! I'm not that strong!"Pepper says and falls down onto the floor.

Chanel straddles Pepper and pins her down.

"YOU BETTER NOT GO AWAY AGAIN! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO FLY OVER THERE AND GET YOU MYSELF!"Chanel yells and tears streams down her face.

"Don't worry about me! I had a good old west vacation!"Pepper sits up, Chanel still sitting on top.

"I'm so happy you're home!"Chanel hugs her hard.

"Aow! Stop, it hurts!"Pepper gasps for air.

Rhodey pulls Chanel up, allowing Pepper to breathe.

"This is horseback riding all over again!"She pants and gets up.

"How are you?"Rhodey hugs her and smiles.

"Fine! Oh, and guess who I met?"

"Tell me."

"ASHTON KUTCHER! HE WAS SOOOO CUTE!"Pepper squeals and hugs Rhodey again.

"Fine, but isn't he gay?"He laughs hard.

"No!"Pepper boxes his chest and yawns."What's for lunch?"

"The school cafeteria is closed since Redwood academy ruined it last week, so we're eating later at home. Care to join?"

"Nah, I still don't talk to Tony. Or Justin for that matter. He's such an idiot."

"I'm glad to hear that. He's been harassing us for two weeks now."

Tony listens extra carefully now.

"And he sent another shipload of weapons to Iraq and China. Blackwidow and I are going to take him down tonight."

"Why not me?"Chanel asks in disbelief.

"From what I heard, you have better things to do nighttime."Pepper laughs."Congrats, Rhodey!"

"YOU TOLD HER?"

"What? You tell her about everything great that happens to you, why can't I?"Rhodey wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Daaaww! You're so cute!"She leans in to kiss him, but Pepper puts her hand in between.

"Not here."

Pepper sighs. A man in a white suit comes in, walking to her.

"Please, let me explain!"Justin pleads."Just give me 5 minutes to tell you the truth!"

"I am not-"Pepper begins, but get's interrupted by Tony, who all of the sudden stands next to her.

"I said stay back!"Tony grinds his teeth, growling even worse than Wolverine."I don't care if Pepper won't talk to me or not, but I told you to stay back!"

"Try to stop me!"Justin looks angry at Tony.

The height difference isn't that big, but Justin was still a tiny bit longer than Tony.

"You want me to kick your ass again, Hammer?"

"Oh, you can try, Stark!"

"STOP!"Rhodey pushes the boys apart and gives them both a stern glare."Behave for once!"

"He crossed the fucking line!"Tony growls furiously.

"What line Stark? Who put you in charge?"Justin growls back.

"Justin! Back off. Tony, control your damn temper!"

"Why are you fighting over me?"Pepper suddenly asks."I am definitely not worth fighting for."

"You're so stupid sometimes, Pepper."Tony roars and doesn't break eye contact with Justin."I will always fight for you."

"I have to agree with Stark this time."

"But- Why become more angry with each other over a girl?"

"MY girl."Tony growls meaningly towards Justin.

"Oh stop being such a… Edward! Yeah."Rhodey groans.

"Just unleash them and let them fight."Chanel sighs in irritation.

"Not so fair to Justin."Rhodey sighs.

"HEY!"Justin shouts angrily.

Everyone except Justin got what Rhodey meant. Tony would actually reveal his identity just to kick Justin's ass.

"Just grow up you two!"Chanel slaps the back on their heads."And how's your girlfriend Sunset? Does she know about the kiss? Maybe I should tell her? Now get out!"

"This isn't over yet. Stark, Rhodes, Smith."Justin looks angrily at the three teens."Pepper, I guess I'll see you later."

Justin storms off.

"And don't think you're out of the woods yet!"Chanel pokes Tony's chest."You better not lose your temper again, or I'll kick your ass back to next year!"

Chanel grabs Pepper's arm.

"Now, Pepper and I are going to check out the new basketball team."Chanel roars and walks out with Pepper.

Tony tries to calm himself down. The steam runs out soon and he breathes normally again. It heat from his implant burns in the edges.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Tony."Rhodey gives him the same stern look as before.

"Shut up, Rhodey."

"This gotta stop! You have to stop being angry over things! You're taking it too far!"

"My dad is somewhere looking for the rings with Gene, someone has been stealing my tech from the company and my enemies are harder to beat than before. I could handle all of that, but that asshole Hammer can't take his eyes off Pepper. And last time I checked, she's mine, not his."

"You forgot a little word there. She's my girlfriend, not his."

"In this case, she's mine. As long as he is hanging around her, he gotta know what's what. And right now, Pepper is mine. Got it?"Tony groans and walks down to Chemistry class with Rhodey.

Chanel bites her lip.

"Why does math have to be so fucking hard?"She whispers to Tony.

"It's easy if you do it like this."Tony whispers back and show her how to do math like a genius.

"Okay, I don't have a hu-mongus brain! How the hell do you get that to 45,5?"

"Just let me do your math."

"You can do my math anytime…"Chanel winks to Tony.

"Very funny."Tony rolls his eyes and smiles.

Rhodey laughs as Pepper tells him a joke.

"Damn, your cousin is funny!"Rhodey chuckles.

Pepper smiles widely and returns to her homework.

Tony ejects himself from the suit, looking terrified.

"It started to fry my implant!"He screams in shock."What the hell?"

"I told you that you shouldn't test the suit in your condition!"Rhodey sighs angrily.

"What condition? I am perfectly healthy!"Tony groans and presses down the implant button on the suit.

It retracts into the classic backpack, Tony picks it up.

"I fucking hate this shit."Tony groans tiredly and walks down the second back alley.

"You're not in perfect health!"Rhodey says stubborn.

"OKAY! EXCEPT MY IMPLANT, I NEVER BEEN BETTER!"Tony yells into the ear piece he wears in the suit sometimes.

"You have been this pissed and your implant has been all weird since Pepper left! You're breaking down inside! God! I never thought you would this dependent on a girl! Just try to make up with her and you'll be just fine!"Rhodey says irritated."Good fucking god!"

"What?"

"You heard me. And do as I say."

"Or else?"Tony says, his voice dripping with anger.

"You will go crazy."

"Fine. But she won't talk to me."

"Fly over tonight, use my suit if you want."

"You're not winning."

"I always am. I always am."

Tony takes ground softly on her balcony and slightly opens the patiodoor.

"Pepper?"

"Rhodey?"

"What? Rhodey visits you?"

"Go away, Tony."

"I am not leaving without having my things said."

"Go!"

Tony opens the door and steps in.

"Very fair! You're armored!"

"I just wanna talk, Pepper."

"NO! Go away!"

Tony walks further into the room, trying to capture Pepper, who is running around furiously.

"You're breaking in in my apartment! I can call the police!"

"Take it easy!"

Tony grabs Pepper's wrist and spins her around.

"Just listen for once!"

"FOR ONCE? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN?"

"Pepper!"

She shuts up and faces Tony. Tears falls down her face, dripping down on the floor.

"What..?"She whimpers.

"No, don't cry…"Tony pulls her close.

"Leave me alone."

"Just listen."

"Fine, but then fuck off."

"I want to apologize for my behavior."Tony ignores the rude reply."But I want you to know the difference between trusting you and trusting him."

"I already got the difference."

"Then why are you so ticked?"Tony says angrily.

Tony opens his mask.

"I don't know! I wanna believe him, but I wanna believe you too! And I don't get why you had to hit him! Why are you two acting so violent? It's not like he's a threat!"

"OF COURSE HE IS!"

"Why?"

"He's falling for you."Tony says quietly, trying to avoid the truth.

"Whaa…?"

"Why do you think I have been acting like this? You're mine, okay? Nobody fucks with Tony Stark. Nobody."

"Yours? Am I something you can own all of the sudden?"Pepper looks offended.

"In this case, whether you like it or not, you are belonging to me. He can't obviously see what he can and can't touch, so I have to put my foot down."

"I'M NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN OWN!"

"IN THIS CASE YOU ARE!"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I AM OWNABLE? WHAT IS YOUR REASON FOR OWNING ME?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Dead silent.

"What?"Pepper whispers.

"Because I love you."Tony says calmly."That's why you belong to me."

Her eyes are wide open as she looks at him.

"W-what did you say?"

"Why is it so impossible to get?"Tony looks irritated at her.

"You're joking."

"No. Can't you take me seriously?"

"I don't believe it."

Tony pulls her closer and looks deeply into her bronze colored eyes.

"I love you, Patricia Jessica Potts."

"Oh my…"

Tony looks anxiously at her.

"Pepper?"

She kisses him slowly, forgiving and loving. Tony wraps his armored arms around her in surprise. She presses down the implant and the suit quickly retracts into a backpack.

"Gaah!"They gasp for air in unison as they part.

The backpack slides off his shoulders and he kisses her. This time passionate, desperate and with pure lust. He trails her neck with kisses, softly and nerve-tickling.

"Oh… Tony…"She moans, breathing shallow.

A mix of pain, pleasure and desire shoots thru his body, from his implant. Just by saying his name this weird feeling spreads to every part of his body. Everytime the feeling shoots thru his body, his hands shakes a little. The last times the pain is too overwhelming.

"I-I can't continue.."Tony groans and creates a little gap between them."It hurts too much… Aghh.."

He rubs his implant, in some sort of motion to ease the pain.

"Please, you can't stop now.."Pepper pleads and her eyes are filled with dark, obvious lust.

"Aaahh…"Tony groans as the same pain spreads fast to every part of his body again."You can't say stuff like that."

"But-"She closes her eyes."I want you. Now."

"AAGGHH!"Tony almost yells out in pain as sparks dances around the implant.

The shirt area around the implant catches fire and Pepper quickly pulls off his shirt. His slightly toned upper body lights up by the blue sparks around the arc reactor.

"Oh no!"Pepper whispers.

"I'm fine, it's just my stupid implant overheating."Tony growls and the sparks fades.

"W-why?"

"Ehm.. I think you know."Tony blushes almost invisible and shakes his head.

"Oh."

Pepper looks down on the floor. The bright blush on her cheeks couldn't escape Tony's gaze. He smiles his sly smile and lifts up her head by grabbing her jaw gently.

"It's okay. I'll fix the implant. Honestly, I didn't think of these kind of situations when I upgraded it."Tony chuckles and kisses her briefly on the lips.

"It's not okay. I already told you. I want you right here. Right now."Pepper begs.

Tony's face shrivels up in pain.

"Just wanted to see if it still worked."Pepper teases and bites her lip."But the view is kinda inviting."

"I agree."He murmurs and kisses her once more.


	12. Episode 9: Dr Yinsen

7.30 pm...

Roberta drags Tony to the car.

"I am serious! So much heart complications in a couple of weeks isn't normal! You are visiting dr. Yinsen now!"

"It's really not necessary, Roberta! I am fine!"Tony tries to convince her.

"End of discussion, get in the car."

26 minutes later…

Tony walks thru the hospital corridors, following dr. Yinsen closely. He looks down all the time, feeling the blush spreading all over his cheeks.

"So, you said that you had heart complications randomly in 5 weeks now, right?"

"Yeah."

Not random though.

"And anything related to it? Anything that's a touchy subject?"

Yeah, but I ain't gonna tell you about it. No freaking way.

"I need to know, so I can understand what to do about it."Yinsen sits down in his office. Tony sits down on the hospital bed, still looking down in the ground.

Tony says nothing.

"Is there something I should know about? Has someone tried to hurt you?"

"N-no."Tony looks awkwardly at him.

"But tell me! I am sure it is something more behind your problem. When did these things happen?"

"When I was really depressed, because I hurt a friend really bad."Tony sighs."And-"

"And?"

"No. Nothing."

"I have to know! I wanna help you, Anthony."Yinsen looks worried at him.

Silence.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"He suddenly asks, making Tony choke on his own breath.

"WHAT? NO!"

"As I thought… Hmm… And do you have any physical-"

"Let me stop you right there."Tony looks terrified."I don't have a girlfriend!"

"The way you look at Patricia- Well I'm a doctor, I can see this stuff. Your eyes lights up everytime she came in to your hospital room last time."Yinsen smiles teasing.

Tony shakes his head fast and tries to come up with a lie.

"Call her Pepper."He says, since it's the only thing that comes to mind.

"Ah. So… Explain to me when the implant was overheating."

"…"

"So…?"

"Uhm…"

"You can tell me, I am a doctor."He smiles.

NO NO NO NO NO NO!

"Ehh, I don't think I can."Tony stands up and walks towards the door.

"This is important to your health! Just tell me and you can leave."

"Fine. These 'attacks' occur when… Uhm…"

"When you're getting intimate with your girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't say it like that… But yeah."Tony groans in awkwardness and irritation.

"Ah. So that's when your arc reactor overheat and goes crazy?"Yinsen asks.

"Yes."

"Upgrade it with a higher resistance towards heartbeats and you'll be fine."

"You can't tell Roberta about this! Not even if I am dying because of this!"

"I'll come up with something Tony."

"Thank you dr. Yinsen."

"Don't worry. But please don't expose yourself for any arousal after the upgrade for a week. You need to let the body accept the new core."

"Yeah, sure."Tony facepalms and walks out.

He strolls around the hospital building as he waits for Roberta.

"You have to fix that loose component right when we come home, Tony."Roberta sighs in relief."You're lucky it wasn't something serious."

To me it's pretty serious.

"I'm going to make a new arc reactor with new upgrades."

"Okay, but you get on it right away."

"Yeah."

Home, 8.30 pm…

"Why was your arc reactor jamming?"Rhodey asks over the dinner table.

"Ehh, loose component."Tony replies quickly.

"Oh."Rhodey laughs his ass off.

Roberta looks irritated at her son.

"Stop mocking him, James!"

"Sorry mom."

"Mama's boy."Tony mimes towards Rhodey.

"Oh you're screwed!"Rhodey threats him with a fork.

"Grow up you! And didn't you two have a movie to catch?"

"Yeah, that's right."Tony sighs and eats on.

Tony takes Pepper's hand, walking towards the Four Seasons hotel.

"So I'll have to change my core. So I should take it easy next week."

"Ah, okay. I am so sorry, Tony! I shouldn't really- Ehm…"Pepper blushes and smiles foolish.

Tony chuckles as they he opens a cab-door.

"After you."

"Very good!"Pepper looks impressed."You're becoming quite a gentleman!"

"I'm trying my best."

"Well, thank you Mr. Stark."She flirts and scootches.

He sits down next to her.

"42nd street."He says and the cab moves.

Pepper kisses him lightly on the lips.

"So? What are we seeing?"

"Rhodey and Chanel wanted to see the new Transformers movie, and they asked us if we wanted to join. So, here we are."

"We are having too many double dates. You and I have only been on a date once."

"We have to change that. How about I pick you up at 7.30? Let's say Friday?"

"It's a date!"Pepper looks happy.

"Nice. I got a date with a hot girl!"Tony smiles victorious and Pepper rolls her eyes.

"Oh, you got a date with Heidi Klum?"

"No, I said HOT. H-O-T."He spells it out for her.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny, Tony."

"We're here. It'll be 6.40 dollars."

"Thank you."Tony hand him a twenty."Keep the change."

"Thank you sir!"

The couple steps out of the car.

"You have no idea of how much money are worth."Pepper complains.

"That's not my problem."

"Yes it is, what if you become broke?"

"I can work for Obadiah. Or maybe become the CEO of Stark Industries."Tony says and smiles.

"You win. And why did we have to stop here? The cinema is on 51st street, and it's gonna take us forever to walk there!"

"The movie starts in one hour. I thought we could walk thru Central Park."

"Sounds great!"

They walk into the more deserted part of the park, strolling easily and without a care.

"Anything new at SHIELD?"

"Oh! Remember the new material I told you about?"

"I thought you just wanted me to feel better."

"No, I got the USB stick with the info here!"She asks and searches thru her black little bag."Don't ask me how I got it."

"Fine, I won't."

"This is a formula your dad figured out, but it wasn't completed. SHIELD haven't been able to use it, but you might figure something out."Pepper hands him the black USB stick.

Tony's face lights up and he looks like a kid on Christmas.

"Thanks Pepper..!"

"No problem. I'm your girlfriend, I'm sticking up for both your aliases."

"You're the best."He says and kisses her hard.

She kisses back and wraps her arm sneakily around his waist. He sighs and they walk down the trail.

"What if I got a dog..?"She asks as she sees one.

CHARM MODE: SWITCHED ON.

STATUS: UP AND RUNNING.

"You wouldn't have time for it. You spend all your time with the team, or in school. And with me."He smiles sly towards her.

"I wish I spend a little more time with you, Anthony."She says and gives him a daring look.

"Oh really?"Tony lifts an eyebrow and fires away a flirty smile.

"You bet."

"Well, you have to wait for one and a half week. I have to get used to my new implant when I get the new one."Tony swings her around, pressing her back against his front.

"You are so boring!"Pepper whines.

"I usually live on the border of death. And now that I have a choice, I choose the safe way."

"Living in celibacy forever?"

"You were talking about sex?"

"Weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see the look upon your face when I said that. Priceless!"Tony laughs.

Pepper groans and pushes him down on the grass. She pins him down and looks sneaky into his eyes.

"You better get that implant replaced quickly. I don't know if I can wait that long."She smiles amused.

A cracky, electric sound comes from Tony's chest and he growls.

"Damn it, Pepper!"

"Sorry, but I can't!"

"Stop it!"He groans and sits up."No more teasing, okay?"

"Sorry for telling you the truth."

"PEPPER!"

"Okay! I'll stop it."

Tony sits up and kisses her softly.

"I can't wait either…"He moans and kisses her again.

The arc reactor buzzes.

"Everytime!"He complains.

Pepper whispers something in Tony's ear. He looks surprised and clutches onto his implant. He growls in deep pain.

"You like to watch me suffer, don't you?"He groans.

Rhodey laughs hysterical and Chanel gives him a confused look.

"What is wrong with Tony?"

Rhodey whispers the explanation to her.

"Whaaa…?"She looks shocked and her eyes open widely.

"He's having it rough."

"Oh, on that subject. How should I tell my dad about… You know what?"She looks wondering.

"Gaahahahahaa!"Rhodey laughs."Oh, you're serious."

"Yeah, why?"

"You can't tell your dad! You'll ruin his opinion about me! How much do you think he would like it that the only boyfriend he ever liked deflowered his daughter?"

"Deflowered?"Chanel giggles.

"Yeah, unless you done it with someone else…?"

"No. But what if my dad asks then?"

"You deny it until you die."

"Yeah that will work."Chanel sighs."Hi dad! Rhodey and I are having a baby, but we never had sex!"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You're not telling your dad?"

"Yeah, if he asks! It's kinda a father-son thing! Daughters talks to their moms about it!"

"But my mom is in London!"

"Then don't say anything! Or I'll never have sex with you again!"

"Are you trying to threat me?"

"Maybe I am!"

"We'll see how long that'll work."Chanel laughs and kisses him.

"Yeah, not very long."Rhodey sighs and hugs her.

"Told you so."

Tony doodles on the notepad, bored as hell. Free periods sucked right now. He is determined to not let his mind drift off to more R rated stuff. But he couldn't escape these thoughts for long. For being a genius, he was pretty stupid for letting him think of it.

Pepper sits down next to him, dumping her math homework on the desk. She struggles with it for a while. Tony's mind drifts off to more pleasant thoughts.

"Want help?"Tony asks, trying to avoid his dirty thoughts.

"No! I have to do this on my own!"

"It's wrong."Tony points out, smiling a little.

"Don't be so arrogant, Stark."Pepper moans in irritation.

A sting of the familiar pain shoots fast thru his body. He learnt to ignore the small pains.

"If I help you, we could get this over with faster and we could sit on the roof and enjoy the view."

"What about the view here?"She teases and pokes his chest.

"It still hurts, you know. So we can't probably hang out next week."

"Get some self control!"

"I'm trying, but it's pretty hard when you tease me all the time."

"I'll stop."

"But I'm gonna stay home next week anyways. Roberta wants me to."

"No Tony for a whole week?"

"You can't even visit."

"You play unfair."

"I know."

Rhodey knocks on Tony's door.

"Yeah?"Tony replies and Rhodey opens the door.

"Me, Chanel and Pepper are working on our homework in physics. You can at least do your homework."

"Fine, I'll be out in 5."

Tony sits up and yawns. Being home from school kicked ass, especially since he could work on his armor when Roberta was at work. He fought some crime, drank some soda and just chilled. His pod alerts something.

"Mark 004 up and running, sir."JARVIS says and Tony looks surprised.

"Who is in it?"

"I believe it's- Mark 003 up and running. Mark 002 up and running."

"What happened?"

"It seems like a suit of titanium goes berserk in Manhattan."

"Fly Mark 008 over here. It seems like we have some work to do."Tony says and runs out of the house.

Mark 001: His first suit (Forge from Fire Part 1)

Mark 002: Silver Centurion Armor (Whiplash)

Mark 003: Stealth Suit V1 (Field Trip)

Mark 004: His Backpack suit (Ancient History 101)

Mark 005: Crimson Dynamo/Hulk Buster Armor (Seeing Red/Uncontrollable)

Mark 006: His upgraded version of his first suit (in man and iron man)

Mark 007: Stealth Suit V2 (Panther's Prey)

Mark 008: Space suit (Fun With Lazers)

Mark 009: Arctic Armor (Best Served Cold)

Mark 010: War Machine suit (Part 1)

Mark 011: His Season 2 armor (Part 2)

Pepper tries to slam the armored Justin to the ground.

"Stop fighting me Justin!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I am Iron Man, I know everything."Pepper chuckles and punches the helmet several times."And stop stealing my tech!"

"You haven't really said it was yours, so who cares?"

"Maybe I should pay Miss Potts a little visit? Do you think she would like that?"

"Leave Pepper alone!"Justin growls and throws Pepper aside in sheer anger."You have no right to hurt her!"

Tony lands next to them, shooting Justin into a store window.

"Why would I pay you a visit?"

"Well you would, but you wouldn't."

"What?"

"The Iron Man I know would, but the one he knows wouldn't normally."

"Ah, I see. Let's kick some asses."

"Wohooo!"Pepper says and fistpumps in the air.

Rhodey crashes into Tony, making them bounce around in to a back alley.

"What the hell was thaaaaaa-"Chanel says and sees the ginormous HYDRA ship flying over town.

"VIPER!"Chanel yells in surprise as Viper steps put of a flying car.

(VIPER IS A MAN IN THIS FICTION, BUT ORIGINALLY A WOMAN IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE)

"Viper."Pepper growls.

Chanel, Pepper and Rhodey stands beside each other, facing the approaching Viper.

"Well Well, there is three Iron Men now."

"You bet your ass it is!"Chanel bites back.

"Oh, a feisty one!"

"I'll kill you Viper!"Pepper says.

"Where is Tony?"Pepper asks on the intercom.

Intercom is the one line that only the suit wearers and the armory can hear.

"I don't know, he just disappeared."Rhodey groans.

"So, you were destroying my stuff? Not very nice."

"You were going to buy that shit?"Rhodey asks in surprise and begins to laugh hysterically."Not even my first prototype was that bad!"

"Let's see how you like to taste my new arsenal. Men?"He says evil and half an army of HYDRA henchmen comes fully equipped behind Viper."Load. Aim."

Viper smiles mean. The three Iron Men stands still.

"How about my new arsenal?"A metallic voice suddenly yells and punches Viper in the back of his head.

He falls down to the ground, fainting because of the pain.

"Not too shabby, huh?"Tony laughs and looks at the henchmen."Bring it on."

The henchmen shoots and fires away bombs. A dark cloud of debris and dust covers the car and Pepper.

"NO!"Rhodey yells.

Three light spots cuts thru the smoke and turns red. The biggest light grows and grows.

"Done yet?"He asks and shoots them all down with one Unibeam shot.

He steps out of the dustcloud, without a scratch on the suit.

"This is the first suit with the stabilized metal in it. Pretty cool, huh?"

"It rocks!"Chanel laughs in relief and picks up Viper."What should we do with him?"

"Call your gay little boss and ask him to put him in jail."Tony laughs and flies to Justin's crash site.

He walks in and looks for him. He can only find a suit, no Justin. He destroys the suit and heads towards Hammer Industries. He's going find out what real pain is.

"Tony should be home by now.."Chanel sighs and lazily pokes Rhodey's shoulder.

"I don't know where he went, so I have no idea."He groans back and brushes off her poking finger.

"What should we dooo?"She says and lies down on the sofa."Turn on the tv."

"Yes! It's cops!"Rhodey exclaims, filled with new life and sits down next his girlfriend.

"Yes!"She sits up and looks exhilarated.

Whenever Tony was alone nowadays, his mind often drifted towards more inappropriate subjects. He tries to remain control and when these things happens, he tries to work on the suit or sketch new inventions. But way too often he was left alone, with no chance to escape these thoughts. So he started to put a dollar in a jar everytime he thought these thoughts, and after three days the jar was containing 633 dollars. Mostly because he didn't have one dollar bills in his wallet. So there was a lot of ten and twenty bills, even some fifties and one one hundred dollar bill. Rhodey even asked one time what the jar was for.

"Why the hell do you keep putting money in that thing?"

"It's my dirty thoughts jar. Everytime I think dirty thoughts I put one dollar in there."

"You can't have thought that many dirty thoughts in two days."

"I don't have one dollar bills."

"Naturally."Rhodey laughs and turns his focus to his homework.

So… Yeah. That's it. He tried to tell himself that he was almost a grown man, and it was completely normal to have these thoughts. But he felt like he was doing something wrong. Something really bad and should be put in jail for it. And he is so stupid thinking like that, he knows that he shouldn't expose himself for anything like that.

"Stupid stupid stupid genius."He facepalms and rubs his eyes.

The time away from his girlfriend help him heal quicker, and he knew he had to test his new implant soon.

"So I have to expose you to… ehm.."Pepper looks surprised.

"It's not going to lead to anything, I just wanna test if the new upgrades works."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Just do something."

[INSERT CRICKET SOUND HERE]

"This is way too awkward!"Pepper stutters and blushes."I don't know what to do."

"Just get it over with."

She looks at him.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just something."

Awkward silence.

"I have to test it now. I have a board meeting later."

"Uhm… Okay…"Pepper swallows and stands up."It must be as natural as possible, so…"

She walks out and closes the door. After a few seconds she opens it wildly and enters the room like a extremely happy Pepper.

"Hi Tony! I've missed you so much! Do you know what happened in chemistry today? Oh and have I told you about the U2 concert next week? I actually got backstage passes!"

"For real?"

"Yeah! I thought we could take Chanel's cousin with us! You know, Shanine. She's fifteen and she's coming to town next Tuesday!"

"You're not lying, right?"

"I am telling you the truth!"

"Bad ass! How many tickets?"

"5 tickets, 5 backstage passes."

"Nice! I'll come!"

"Yes! I have to tell Chanel!"Pepper exclaims.

She runs out of the room.

"So much for that experiment."Tony sighs and lies down on his bed.

He places his pod on the cupboard next to the bed and activates the projector. He plays the movie Austin Powers movie he watched last night. It's right in the middle, where Austin plays chess with that Russian woman.

He chuckles and relaxes.

"Tony?"Pepper yells and closes the door behind her."Everyone's in! We're going to the concert next week!"

"Yay."He says absentminded, having his focus on the movie.

She continues to rant, and Tony really doesn't listen so much. She suddenly sits on top of him, covering the screen.

"Are you even listening?"She asks, a little bit irritated by the boy's lack of interest.

"No, not really."He tries to look at the screen.

"Well listen then!"

"No, not really."He replies, completely into the movie.

"Agh! You're so boring! Get out of the house!"She drums with her hands on his chest.

"No, I wanna stay here."He says dreamy and a cool breeze sweeps thru the hot room.

"Has it ever been this hot in NY? It's summer I know, but it's like 95 degrees outside!"

"I'm not listening."Tony tells her and looks intensely at the screen.

[Tips: Put on the song "Let's get it on" With Marvin Gaye. And if it ends before, please play Sexual healing with the same artists. It definitely puts you in the mood for some hot reading XD. Do it. It really helps to really enjoy the story.]

She sighs and grabs his chin firmly. She kisses him right on the lips.

"Got your focus now?"

"No, not really, no."

"What about this?"She asks and kisses him again.

She slowly pries his mouth open, running her fingers thru his hair. He catches on quickly and kisses back. He pulls her closer and groans a little. Tony softly brushes his fingers over her lower back, sending tickling sensations up her spine. She giggles because of it, forcing them to break the kiss.

"Oh, don't stop!"Tony groans and kisses her again.

She quickly pulls off his shirt, running her fingers over his stomach.

"Does it hurt?"She asks breathless.

"No, keep on going."He moans and kisses her once more.

"So, it's fixed?"

"Yeah Yeah. Less talkie, more kissie."

"This wasn't supposed to lead to anything."She smiles sneaky.

"Forget what I said before."He rolls his eyes and tries to kiss her again.

"No no no no no…"She teases."This is just an experiment."

"Okay, experiment is over."Tony smiles his 'charm mode' smile and flips her over.

"Well then, I better get going.."Pepper says and sits up.

"You're not going anywhere."Tony whispers and pushes her down on the bed again.


	13. Episode 10: Chanel Smith

Just when it got interesting, Rhodey slams the door open and yells something about Gene. Then he looks shocked at the two teens. Then he falls sideways, literally laughing his ass off.

"Is laughing your answer to everything?"Tony asks irritated and get's off Pepper.

"Gahahahahaaa!"Rhodey stumbles away.

"I hate him."Pepper growls and stands up."I have to change my clothes. Time to arrest some betraying scum."

She storms off and grabs Chanel while she runs. Tony picks up his shirt and Rhodey comes out of his room, with the backpack armor on.

Pepper runs faster thru the woods.

Gotta win. Gotta win. Gotta win.

Chanel catches up with her. Hawkeye isn't far behind. Wasp flies a little behind Chanel. The Xmen team runs way after.

"COME ON!"She groans, pushing her body to the limit.

"Pepper, you'll collapse!"Wasp warns.

"No, I can do this!"She does the impossible and increases her speed.

She gets a big advantage and runs towards the clearing that's the finish line. Out from nowhere Hawkeye jumps on her, 30 feet before the finish line. They tumble out in the clearing. They stop abruptly, because Hawkeye breaks with his feet. He lands on top of her, both panting hard.

"Thank- Thank you!"Pepper tries to breathe.

"No p-problem!"He inhales loud.

He sits up and blushes.

"Sorry for landing on you."

"I don't mind having an attractive man on top of me."She jokes flirty.

"Well, I didn't really mind having you under me either."He laughs and Pepper sits up.

She sits, legs spread apart, him sitting on his knees between them.

"So.. What school do you attend?"

"Never been in school."

"But you're so all knowing!"

"I had a lot of spare time in my youth."

"You makes it sound like you're 50."

"In my early teenage years then."

"I hate people that are smarter than me."

"How do you stand hanging out with Tony and Rhodey then?"

"Yeah, how do you stand us?"Iron Man asks amused, standing next to them.

The others comes in to the clearing.

"I won!"Pepper exclaims happily to Tony.

"That's great!"

"No, I won!"Hawkeye insists.

"I won!"

"I won!"

"I won!"

"Rematch?"Hawkeye asks.

"You bet!"

They stand up and jogs toward the woods again. The clearing is huge, so they boost their speed.

"I'll win though."Hawkeye teases.

Pepper pushes his shoulder. He pushes back. The pushing becomes more aggressive and she pins him down to the ground. They laugh. Tony feels a sting of jealousy.

"I will win!"She begins to run, and Hawkeye catches up with her quickly.

He pulls her down on the ground and continues to run. They continues to slow each other down, even deep in the woods.

"I hope that guy sees where the line goes."Tony says.

"You're way too overprotective, dude. Just take it easy."Rhodey sighs and retracts the backpack armor.

He drops the bag and sits down next to Chanel. The sun burns hot on their skin and some clouds give them some cool shadow.

"Sit down and look at the clouds with us!"Chanel pats on the ground next to her.

He gives up and lies down besides her. After fifteen minutes the woods rumbles and Hawkeye darts out of it. He breaks rapidly and dirt splashes all around him. Pepper leapfrogs over a stump and runs into Hawkeye. She sits on him, facing his legs.

"I hate you! You pushed me down that hill!"

"So? Everything is fair in love and war."

"You're right, this is war!"

"You bet your stupid ass it is! Now, get off!"He rolls her off and sits up.

She seeks refuge in Tony and curls up against him. She breathes hard and Tony ignores the pain. The implant is completely fine, but the lust bottled up inside of him still sent pain-pleasure thru his body whenever Pepper did something like moaning, panting or moving in some kind of sexy way.

He puts his arm around her and looks at her.

"Don't strain yourself Pepper. Clint will always win."He smiles sly.

"I let him win!"

"Yeah yeah."

"It's true!"

"Just get over yourself."

"Hey!"

He smiles and looks at the clouds again.

Tony had tried his hardest to make this night a night to remember. Their first real date, alone, just the two of them. He booked one of the nicest restaurants in town, brought out the brand new Audi R8 GT. It's in metallic black, pretty low profile. But people still recognized him on the streets. Girls apparently fangirled over him as much as the fangirled over Justin Hammer.

Pepper sits at his dinner table and plays strip poker with the other three. Tomorrow is the big day, the day D. He groans as he loses for the first time in the game. He takes off a shoe.

"You're so boring!"Pepper whines."Take off your shirt!"

"You wish."

"Of course I do! The game is way funnier with naked people!"

"Haha."

After two hours they all sit in their underwear.

"NO! I CAN'T LOOSE!"Pepper yells."The game ends here!"

"Aww, you're so boring!"Tony says and Pepper stands up.

"I'm going to watch tv."She pushes her chair in.

Rhodey collects the cards and puts them in its box.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?"She sings and shakes her butt in sync with the music."Jealous Rhodey?"

The two teens laughs their asses off and Pepper falls down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I am super jealous.."He rolls his eyes and puts on his black Metallica t-shirt.

Tony puts on his pants and crashes into the sofa next to his lightly dressed girlfriend.

"You like what you see?"She jokes.

"I can't take my eyes off you."He looks at the tv screen.

"Look then!"She fake whines.

He turns his focus to the next to naked female in the couch.

"I really like what I see."He smiles tricky and kisses her slightly.

"That was the most nerve wrecking seconds in my life."

"Why?"

"What if you became disappointed?"

"Pepper? It's pretty hard to be disappointed when you're this sexy."He smiles towards her.

"Remember to not expose yourself to any arousal."She sighs and covers herself with a pillow.

"Oh, who cares?"He says and returns to the tv."I can do what the hell I want! I am Anthony Stark!"

"Nice attitude."She yawns and snuggles up on Tony.

Tony recharges his heart and Rhodey talks with Happy.

"No Happy, I can't bring booze! Where the hell would I buy alcohol?"

Tony laughs and carries on with his upgrades to the War Machine suit.

"No, I won't try that! What If I got caught? Who would save me then?"

Tony stops making noise for a couple of seconds.

Say Iron Man. Say Iron Man.

"NO! Iron Man won't save me from my mom! Just shut up Happy! Fine.. Yeah.. Maybe.. See you next week Happy."

"You want me to save you?"Tony chuckles and Rhodey kicks an empty soda can on him.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever you say 'loose component' boy."

"Hey! It was a loose component!"

"No one except my mom believes that."

"You're the one with a dirty imagination."

"Well, who's got a bad thoughts jar?"

"You do."

Rhodey rolls his eyes pats Tony's back.

"You know that Ghost is tracking down Happy, so Chanel and I are going to his party to have his back. So, see you later. And please, for me-"Rhodey stops in the door."Just get over with the sex thing. You'll feel a lot better and can start focusing on the more important things. Like saving New York or school."

This Ghost thing kinda came out of the blue, but I hope you get that I'll catch up on it. Some things will just be thrown into the story. Like in some episodes of the show.

"So sex and forget Pepper exists?"

"Yeah."

"You're awful at giving advice."

"Don't ask then."

Tony sighs and lies down in his bed. Tomorrow is going to be rough.

Pepper growls as Justin follows her thru the corridors of the deserted school (Tony needed to get some material for schoolwork and Rhodey and Pepper followed him).

"I got plans already, you idiot!"She growls and walks into the lab.

Tony collects some notes and Rhodey texts someone.

"Just let me explain! Can't you forgive me?"

"I forgave you when I arrested you! I even let you go! But this is it! I am fucking killing you next time I see you!"

Tony and Rhodey looks at them.

"You let him go..?"Rhodey asks, disbelieving."Isn't that against the law?"

"Shush mama's boy!"Pepper growls.

"Aouch."Rhodey smiles amused.

"Okay! I admit it! I am fully aware and responsible for sending that shipload of ammo to the war in Middle East!"

"To who?"She growls.

"The terrorists! The guerilla! Fine, you got me!"

"I can't believe you!"Tony roars."What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I just want to sell my things and get the hell out of there!"

"YOU MONSTER!"Pepper groans loudly.

"Just let me explain! I'll take you to a café of something, and we can talk this thru! Or order roomservice up to my office! What do you say?"

"Hmm… To your office…? NO! I'm still angry with you."She groans."And I said I got plans tonight!"

"With who?"Justin looks amused.

"I actually date Tony. Believe it or not, I do love him. It's like the fourhundred time I said that."

Tony smiles widely as he continues to "read" the book in his hand, leaning on one of the lab tables.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever."Justin frowns."I'll talk to you when you come to your senses. See you later, Potts."

He walks angrily out, Tony laughing his ass off.

"And you can shut the fuck up, Stark."Justin snarls as he slams the door close.

Tony just laughs more and dries off a happy tear from his eye with the back of his hand.

"Enough gloating for today, Tony?"Rhodey asks amused.

"He knows I beat him at everything!"

"Like what?"Pepper asks, just as amused as Rhodey.

She leans on the door, arms crossed over her chest, giving him one of her 'Oh really?' looks.

"My company does much better than his, I am successfully the richest of us again and I got the hotter girlfriend! I win!"

"Hotter girlfriend…?"Rhodey looks questioning at him."Hello? Chanel is MY girlfriend."

"I was just about to tell you the same."Pepper chuckles and covers her mouth quickly.

She had begun to hate her laugh lately.

"No, I am talking about the redhead at the door. Isn't she just perfect?"Tony grabs Rhodey's arm and points at Pepper.

"Yeah, that's a ginger in her natural environment."

"I am not a ginger!"

"Red hair, freckles, pale skin."Rhodey points out.

"A ginger has at least freckles over their bodies! I don't!"

"I don't believe you."Tony looks at her."I need a scientific proof. I am a scientist you know."

"You're an INVENTOR."

"And a scientist. Now, strip down, so I can examine whether you got freckles or not."Tony looks extremely amused.

"You wish. The only one who seen me in my underwear is my mom, Chanel, Dr. Yinsen and Dr. Green."

"Nice- Wait, Dr. Yinsen?"

"Heart and veins examination. After the little torture session with Mr. Fix."Pepper frowns, remembering the pain.

"I still can't believe Obadiah helped you."

"He's not that heartless."

"Maybe."Tony looks slightly depressed.

The Pepper and Tony relationship is on hold, since Pepper is stressed over work and school. She explained to him why she can't spend any time with him these weeks.

Rhodey already aced all his final exams, so he had practically nothing to do the last three weeks in school. And after the summer, he is going to Military School. No homework, just fixing and flying the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. Just the way Rhodey liked it. Since he loved it so much, it becomes easy and funnier everytime he did it. Like sex.

"Dude! It's so fun being at the base! I can spend all day just repairing and upgrading those planes!"He says enthusiastic to Chanel.

She looks pissed at the digital clock.

"Can't you be happy for me? You have Pepper and Tony in school, and I'll be home before you! We'll meet every day!"

"I am, but I'm still pissed I won't have anyone backing me up when the jocks harass me and Pepper."

"Am I just a bodyguard to you?"

"No, you're my cheat sheet in class too."

"Nice. Now I know why I turned down the California offer. To be your bodyguard."

"You know I want to hang out with you all of the time. You and I are the only ones with any humor at all!"

"I know! It's like everyone is raised by _ or something!"Rhodey laughs.

"I'm gonna miss this."

"You won't, it's not like it's going to go away."

"Yeah right."

"You know what? I'll make a promise. Anything you want."

"You not changing schools."

"Except that."

"Could you-"She gets cutoff by Rhodey's phone ringing.

He sighs and picks up. He makes an excusing gesture and inhale.

"What Tony?"

His eyes widens as someone yells on the other side of the line.

"I'll be there in one."

"What?"

"Titanium Man, Whiplash and Ghost are breaking in in the Pegasus lab. They found something about Tony's suit."

"Oh-"

"We have to take the microchip back, see you later honey!"He kisses her quickly."I'll take you out somewhere fancy later, I'll call you!"

He stands up and the Mark 006 suit covers his body. He bursts into the air, disappearing into the city jungle. Chanel sighs and climbs down the three story brick building.

Mark 006: His Whiplash buster suit (From the fifth episode in the first season)

"Why can't he just stop being so perfect? Stop being a hero and an excellent fighter pilot, and just struggle with his perfect grades?"She groans inwardly and walks towards home.

She runs tirelessly for twenty minutes, thanking SHIELD for the stamina. She decides to take a stroll thru Central Park. Some guys whistle after her, but she just runs past them.

Whiplash crashes down next to her and she jumps in surprise to the side. She stands up quickly, getting ready to defend herself. No Avenger in sight. She quickly puts on the news line and activates the earpiece. She connects JARVIS into the cell system, in less than three seconds. She backs slowly and listens carefully. Whiplash doesn't move.

"The Avengers make their way to Central Park, where Whiplash probably landed."The newsman says.

"Let's kick some ass."Chanel stretches slightly and gets into a amused mood.

Suddenly dirt and gravel flies around as Whiplash violently rises.

"IRON MAN- Smith?"Whiplash says amused.

"Wanna get your ass beat up again?"She chuckles.

"I was going to ask you the very same question."

"Bring it to mama."Chanel laughs and runs towards him.

Still no Avengers.

"Sure!"

He ignites his whips and gets ready. But she dodges as he tries to whip her, and roundhouse kicks him. He flies over the clearing and crashes down into the grass, mud splashing around him as he hits the ground.

"DAAEEM!"She chuckles and lands catlike.

She listens even more to the newsman's deep voice. She doesn't hear the jets behind her. The full Avenger team lands behind her, looking questioning at her.

"Oh crap."She groans and bangs her head lightly."Okay, I got five more minutes, then I have to meet my dad."

"Let's make this interesting!"Whiplash runs towards her.

Janet tells them to stay.

"Let her do her work."She smiles and crosses her arms.

She cartwheels and somersaults over him. Before she lands, she kicks him in his back and he darts thru the group of stunned heroes.

"And that's how- IT'S DONE!"She laughs and turns around.

She spots the heroes and laughs again. In one motion she lands on her hands, detaching the battery and landing crouching next to his head. She rises and throws the battery to Tony. She picks up her phone, which apparently have been ringing.

"I'm working dad, can this wait for three minutes…? NO! Working is not another words for… doobers.."She groans and rolls her eyes."You're the dirty minded here! Okay. Okay. No. Yeah. Uhm- I dunno, pasta? Or maybe- Oh. If we're going somewhere nice with mom, it has to be at least three beef main courses."

She continues to rant on and on, walking around in circles. The Avengers listens curiously.

"Damn dad! Yeah, she's fine. Uh-huh. Ah. I see. No. NO!"She laughs and bites her thumbnail."Okay, see you soon. Yeah. I love you too dad. Fine, big daddy. Yeah, you would kick his ass too if you wanted. Love ya. Yeah, bye. Bye. Bye."

She hangs up and coughs slightly.

"Well, kick Justin's ass and kill Ghost, I don't got time for this!"Chanel rolls her eyes and disappears into the shadows.

"And I still can't believe she's the worse one of Pepper and her."Janet giggles and takes off.

"Da-hamn."Rhodey chuckles, clearly impressed.

He pulls her even closer, kissing her again.

"Doobers?"He chuckles and she blushes.

"Fine, sex."

"You and your dad calls it doobers?"He covers his mouth quickly, not wanting Henry to walk in on them.

"So? I bet you and your mom calls it sexual intercourse!"

"No, she says s-e-x. The normal word for it."

"Wait, you told your mom? Why can't I tell my dad then?"

"My dad told my mom. That was the longest 25 minutes of my entire life."

"Aww.. Little Rhodey afraid of sex ed?"

"No, I'm afraid of the woman who can sue me for sexual abuse of an African-american teenager."

"Hmm. Fair."

"You should be a lawyer."He mumbles into her ear.

"So I can talk dirty 'lawyer' talk?"

"Exactly."He chuckles."Oh no."

"What?"

"You can't be a lawyer! I don't wanna be the guy who marries his mom!"

"Oh, we really dodged a bullet there."Chanel says sarcastically."Like I got the brains to become a lawyer. Or the nerves."

"You can be anything you want. Except a lawyer and Tony's assistant. Or Justin Hammer's. Or a waitress."

"So my only option is SHIELD?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

She laughs and he looks admiring at her.

"I love you."

I love you too, Rhodes."


	14. Episode 11: Hulk Smash!

Whitney glances at Tony. She groans and stands up.

"Tony, I have to talk to you."She whispers softly, with anxious in her voice.

"O-okay Whitney."He replies surprised and she drags him out.

In the door they bump into Pepper, who is carrying a sky-high pile of books.

"Hi Tony. Hi Whitney."She greets them absentminded.

She walks in, Tony following her with his eyes. She dumps the books on her desk, walking out to get more books. Whitney succeeds in pulling him further forward, because Tony wanna see what his girlfriend is up to.

He looks as she empties her locker on books and walks towards them again. She steps on her loose shoestring and falls. Before Tony even has the time to react, someone catches her midair. He manages to balance some books in his other hand.

"Oups, you must be more careful, Ms. Potts."He says softly and chuckles.

"Thank you James!"She says and blushes.

"Here's most of your books."He flashes her a smile and she grins foolishly back.

"How did you catch them and me? You're some kind of superhero!"She jokes with a chuckle.

"Maybe I am. See you in P.E, Patricia."

"Oh, call me Pepper."She looks dreamy at him and he walks past her.

She starts to whistle and walks light-footed into the classroom. Tony growls inwardly and follows Whitney to the empty lab.

"I am worried about my dad."She says breathlessly.

"I care about you, but not about your dad, Whitney."He groans.

"No, it's not about him like that. He just sold half of his private owned stocks and invested in Hammer Industries. Something big is going on."She says.

Tony furrows his brows.

"I think he's trying to put Stark International into weapon manufacturing again."

"NO! He can't do that!"

"I think I can get you some help to break Stark Industries away from dad's hold. But you have to find a replacement until you're eighteen. Like the board people. Just make dad lose his job."

"I've been on it since Howard disappeared."

"Good.. And Tony…?"She leans in, looking kindly into his eyes."Thanks."

She kisses him lightly and an electric sensation shoots thru his body. He's cornered. He doesn't move. She giggles slightly at his flushed expression.

"Still got it."She giggles softly."See you later, Tony."

She walks out, Tony still not breathing.

Did I just check her out? Did she just kiss me? What the he-

"ANTHONY STARK!"Rhodey bursts into the room, looking surprised and angry.

He slams the door close and looks at him.

"DID SHE KIII-"

Tony covers his mouth quickly.

"Yeah, so shut up!"He whispers."I didn't exactly like it!"

"Really?"

"Oh come on! Gimme a break here! DON'T tell Pepper."

"Fine. But if he finds out, I won't deny."

"Fine."

Tony focused the next two weeks on getting Obadiah Stane fired. That resulted in ignoring Pepper -which, by the way, ignored him too since she's too busy with school-, Rhodey and Chanel totally. Sometimes he talks to Whitney in her room, sitting and making plans. She even tried to kiss him again, but he kindly turned her down, saying:

"Pepper's my girlfriend, remember?"

She usually replied by hissing and rolling her eyes. Tony ignored it and continued on the planning.

After an especially rough and exhausting night up in her room (not like that, perverts), he walks home in the refreshing warmth of June. He stretches and looks at his watch.

11.30 pm.

Roberta is gonna kill me!

He waves in a cab and gives him the address. When he arrives, he spots two people making out on the parking lot. Tony smirks and splits up between Chanel and Rhodey.

"Get a room already."He laughs and pulls Rhodey back towards the house.

"Dude!"Rhodey growls and shakes off his hand.

"You always interrupt my fun, why shouldn't I?"

"Got me there."Rhodey shrugs and chuckles.

He kisses Chanel one last time and follows Tony into the house. Roberta sits on the couch, watching Grey's Anatomy.

"So Tony… You're home late."She mutes the tv and looks at him.

"Yeah.. Uhm, I was kinda late. Trying to fire Stane, and Whitney helps me out."

"Oh. I thought Patricia was your girlfriend."

"Roberta! She is, and Whitney is just a friend."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh come on!"

"Okay, I'm just checking."

"Goodnight Roberta."

"Goodnight Anthony."

He and Rhodey walks towards their rooms.

"She's starting to sound just like you."

"Who do you think I got it from?"Rhodey replies with a question.

"I hate it here."Tony groans and falls down on his bed.

I haven't seen Pepper in five weeks. He hoped the hell would be over soon.

Gene throws the ring into the ancient wall.

"WHY DO YOU NOT WORK?"Gene screams furiously.

Howard smiles for himself and examines another ring.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY, STARK! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR SON! ARROGANT!"

"The three new rings haven't worked at all, maybe you're not the true-"

"Don't even say it! I AM THE TRUE MANDARIN!"

"Your mom fed you lies before she died."

"Stop insulting my family!"

"You insult mine."

"That's different! Every living thing is scum, dirt under my shoe, just waiting to be washed off. When I'm done with finding and activating all the rings, I will rule the world. And finally get rid of you and your son."

"Hehe., but I guess you'll spare Pepper?"Howard laughs amused.

"I don't have time for such a dumb and naïve child."

"But you're still a child yourself, when you fall so hard for her."

"Quiet! I am not a child!"

"You're a confused, immature teenager, who seeks power instead of friendship. You know nothing but taking advantage of people and controlling their every move."Howard says and examines a piece of rock."Your father messed you up."

"And I suppose I should give you the father of the year award?"Gene snarls.

"Hehe, I guess not."

"How long we're you supposed to wait before telling Tony you were dating someone?"

"It's definitely over, I haven't called in over a year."Howard chuckles.

"So.. You and I are even."Gene smiles a little.

"I think so."

"Now, I have to get some sleep. See you tomorrow Stark."

"Goodnight, Temugin."

Howard thinks of his son. And hopes that Gene won't do anything wrong to Patricia. Tony doesn't need his heart broken again. And Pepper isn't needed in heaven.

Pepper pushes the last book into the backpack. No more studying for the summer. The last test finished. Almost aced them all. Her mom comes into the ultra modern kitchen and pats her shoulder.

Pepper and Marie Jessica Potts is very much like each other. They both have red hair, a couple of freckles on each cheeks, the same talkative ways and the same way of laughing. But one thing separated them. Marie's eyes are icy blue, Pepper's is bronze, dark brown.

"Congrats hun!"She hugs her tightly.

"Thanks mom!"

"You better run over to your friends and celebrate!"

"Where are you going?"

"Got some CIA work to do, sorry darling!"

"Fine. I'll go celebrate with Rhodey, Chanel and Tony."

"So… Anything interesting happening with Tony? A little adult… fun?"

"OH GOSH MOM! YOU'RE SO GROSS!"

"I'm your mother, I wanna know if you're putting yourself in any danger!"

"Danger? Mom!"

"You know, I don't want you running home heartbroken because he broke up with you."

"Tony's not like that!"

"I'm glad to hear that you trust me so."Tony chuckles from the doorway.

Rhodey and Chanel laughs behind him.

"You called them over?"

"Of course! You need your friends, I haven't heard anything about them for five weeks! Now I have work to do, so see you soon!"She kissed her daughter on the cheek and leaves the apartment.

"Your badge!"She reminds her and throws it to her mom.

"Thanks sweetie! What would CIA do without you?"

"Probably burn up!"

Marie laughs and closes the front door.

"How much did you all hear?"

"Pretty much everything."Rhodey laughs."You're mom is hilarious!"

"Oh god. Just ignore her. She doesn't know anything about anything."

"She got her mind set straight."Tony chuckles."I like the words she used. Adult fun…? I could sure get onboard with that!"

He kisses Pepper and smiles sly.

"We thought you'd like to watch some RDJr movies."

"You bet your sweet ass I wanna! The rest of this week, I'm just gonna enjoy myself!"

"Let's go then!"Rhodey and Chanel walks out the door.

"And you bet you're a very important part of some fun."She looks serious at him."I'm tired of waiting!"

"I couldn't agree more."Tony smiles warm towards her.

These last few days, Pepper really enjoyed herself. She swam in the Rhodes's pool –No boys allowed-, she shopped with Chanel and ate nice. She started to enjoy work again, since she actually blew Fury off when he complained on her work. She was told she was lucky not getting fired by Chanel, Rhodey, Fury and her mom. Tony on the other hand, praised her for her anger against the grumpy SHIELD leader.

Oh well, Tony. He had become a closed book lately. You thought you knew how he would react to different kind of situations, but he was totally unpredictable. He could suddenly just ignore everything and go fight crime in the middle of the night, even mugging or kicking some purse-snatching slime's ass. Or he could be totally opposite; He could just ignore Whiplash to watch tv, or inventing at the armory. Rhodey often stepped in, sighing slightly irritated everytime he met Tony afterwards.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

That was Tony's usual response, and Rhodey just shrugged and returned to whatever he was doing before. To Rhodey, he had become a real pain in the ass. He often had to take time from his airplane engine study time, since Chanel had been very strict about setting out time for it. For two reasons mainly: She wanted him to be well prepared and really shine in Military School. And she hated when he turned her down to study on this subject, so she wanted him to have a certain time for it, so she didn't expose herself to turn downs ever again.

On one hand, he got that she is upset, but on the other, he thought she was a little selfish. But he thinks its okay, since that is signs of love and not wanting to let him go. When he thinks of it like that, he kinda likes that she's a little pissed at him. But Tony interrupts his temporary peace with Chanel, since he has to study on free time. Which made his girlfriend even more pissed.

"That Stark boy is going to be very aware about his existence!"Chanel growls as they walk down the muddy downhill road, towards the abandoned Makluan Temple.

"Okay, you're really not going to hit him, right?"

"No, even better."She smiles evil.

"What?"

"Hehe, you'll see.. Just play long and Pepper is in on this."

"Okay. I like it already."

They enter the armory, Tony working on his Space Suit.

FKG: Thanks, I totally forgot about the space suit! Thank you! :D Going on…

"TONY!"Chanel yells and looks terrified.

"What is it?"He looks up from the suit, looking surprised.

"JUSTIN KISSED PEPPER AGAIN!"

"WHAT? OH HE'S IN A WORLD OF HURT!"Tony runs into the pod and flies out.

"When are you gonna tell him the truth?"

"When he crashed into Justin's Office."

"Nice."

Tony throws the cab the Hulk threw at him aside.

"Somebody has to calm him down! He won't listen to me!"Tony yells and Hawkeye tries to shot some stun-arrows at the green monster.

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler helps each other fending off the approaching AIM henchmen.

"You're not gonna take him away again!"Shadowcat growls."He's like totally nice! You startled him!"

"Rhodey, Logan, get to the AIM ship and try to keep it on the ground. And everyone else, help me pin this big guy down!"

"Got it!"Logan growls and attacks the vehicle with Rhodey.

They all got into this mess when Tony made a run for Justin. Before he even reached the office, someone shot him in the back. And the Hulk grabbed him and slammed him down to the ground. He weakly assembled the Avengers from the giant crater he lied in. So now he has to step into the role as leader, since Storm was away in Japan.

"Go Go Go Go!"He yells and boosts up into the air.

Gotta call Pepper and ask her to help out here. We need all the help we can get.

"Pepper?"He yells into the intercom.

"Yeah, what?"

"Take the Hulk Buster Armor and meet me in Bronx. AIM and the Hulk down at the train station!"

"Got it, on my way."

"Thanks, I love you!"

"Love you too, Tony!"

He hangs up and crashes into an office, located on the top floor of the skyscraper. The floor is clear, so he sits down against a wall. He needs to let the suit recharge for a minute. Then he flies towards Bronx.

Pepper stands unsuited on railway. Tony sighs and lands softly infront of her.

"Okay. Where's the suit, Pepper?"

"I figured he liked me the most, so why not give it a shot?"She smiles.

"I'll take you to the crime scene, but you have to wait for the suit to arrive."Tony lifts her up bridal style and takes off before she even has time to protest.

"Hey big guy!"Tony tries to lure the Hulk away from the passed out Janet.

"HULK DOESN'T LIKE METAL MEN!"He roars and stomps towards Iron Man.

"Oh crap."Tony says the second before the Hulk knock him down with a city light.

He elbows his way up, trying to reignite his dead jetboots.

"PEPPER DON'T!"Hawkeye yells and Pepper runs out in the street.

"Bruce!"She says.

"Bru… ce?"The Hulk looks surprised."How redhead know Hulk's name?"

"Don't you remember me?"Pepper asks softly.

"Pepper…"The green muscle lump remembers and smiles a little."You save me."

"Yeah, I kinda saved you…"

"You prettier than Hulk remember."

"Thanks!"She shines like the sun."You look good too!"

"No, Hulk is ugly and stupid, like beehive man say."

"No! He's just plain dumb! You're one of the brightest, most beautiful men I've ever meet! You're Bruce Banner, the scientist with an IQ of 189!"

"You.. know Hulk's history?"The Hulk asks, looking a little happier.

"Of course! I envy you! I would never pass up a man who's been on Area 51 and studied gamma-rays!"

"You… like Hulk? You my.. friend?"

"I have always been!"Pepper touches his arm lightly.

Every Avenger looks in awe how Pepper calms the big guy down. The Hulk kneels and smiles widely.

"Pepper nice. Bee men bad."

"Yeah, so will you please stop fighting? We are the good ones! Not the bee men!"

"Pepper friend. Hulk knows."The Hulk says.

"So will you please stop fighting?"

"Hulk save Pepper! Hulk protect Pepper! Metal man weak, Hulk strong!"He flexes his muscles and Pepper laughs amused.

"Hey! I could whoop his ass anytime!"Tony tries to defend himself.

"Yeah, sure!"Hawkeye laughs, standing next to him.

"Hulk take Pepper somewhere safe!"The Hulk picks up Pepper.

"Eh… What are you doing?"Pepper asks panicky.

"Hulk protect Pepper like a man. Not like weak metal man!"The Hulk begins to run.

"Woah!"Tony flies infront of them, forcing the green man to stop."I'm fully capable to protect my girlfriend! Last time we met, I was brainwashed!"

"Metal man can't protect redhead. Hulk protect properly."He throws him to the ground and continues to run.

Tony blasts his jets on max and stops them again.

"You doesn't seem to get it-"Tony says, a little pissed."Hand her over."

"Metal man in the way of protecting Pepper! Out of Hulk's way!"

"Hand. Her. Over."

"Out. Of. Hulk's. Way."

Tony attempts to get back Pepper, but gets slammed down the East 123rd street, the left exit of the crossroad. He continues to run, every single Avenger after him.

He makes a left turn, and in the middle of the Park Avenue, he jumps up on a building on the right side, climbing up. He jumps on the buildings, making his way towards Central Park. Why Pepper knows that, is because she can see it from up here.

He crashes down on the street and continues to run. He runs down the East 102rd street, crossing fifth avenue. He jumps long and lands in the park. He sprints over it, Pepper sitting quiet. No idea worrying Tony by screaming. She isn't in real danger. Yet.

They pass some baseball fields. The players looks surprised when a green muscle man runs thru the park with the well-known Avengers after him. He runs down the Central Park West road, towards SoHo. Pepper wonders how he didn't get tired of running from Bronx to Central Park. Well well, if you got muscles, you do.

She also wonders if Tony's okay. He continues to jump and run thru New York. He stops in the middle of a crossroad, looking around. The Avengers seems to had lost them, which is pretty odd since he's a green giant. And people screams in fear.

Before she even could think of what her boyfriend was up to, he rammed them into the street. The Hulk forms himself to an very uneven ball and protects Pepper as he rolls down the street. A great trail, about five feet deep, runs after them, getting deeper by every inch. Tony lands casually next to them.

"Sorry I had to do that, Bruce, but you need to-"Bruce bitchslaps him right into an alley, like he tries to get rid of a fly.

"Hulk protect Pepper just like he said he would."

Pepper smiles lightly blushing towards him.

"Thanks."

"You treat me good. You just like Rick."

"We're kinda alike. Now, would you stop hitting my friends?"

"Oh, Hulk sorry!"

"Yeah, you should be."Tony stands next to them with crossed arms.

"Oh stop it, Tony."Pepper chuckles and jumps off the Hulk's chest.

The green man stands up and Pepper stands next to Tony.

"And I can protect her. Don't say anything else."

"Metal man sucks."Hulk chuckles and Tony sighs irritated.

"Don't push your luck!"He warns.

"You really think you could beat him down?"

"Yeah. If I could test his maximum strength so I could build a stronger suit."

"Very manly."Pepper laughs and climbs up on Iron Man's back."Take me home."

"Hulk not fight bee men without Pepper."

"Can I stay?"Pepper murmurs, knowing she already won.

"Fine."Tony sounds pissed.


	15. Episode 12: Don't Cross The Line

Tony had talked to Storm for over an hour now. Pepper and Rhodey waits nervously for the status. They had to find a place for the Avengers to live. So they would be nearby if something happened. After another half hour, he comes out smiling.

"So? Where will Bruce go?"Pepper asks impatient.

"EVERYONE will go and live in my mansion in Harriman Park, outside Wesley Hills. I just have to make it more superhero friendly."

"You're gonna paint the rooms in shine colors?"Rhodey teases.

"No. I'm gonna make it more high tech and functional. They should be able to move in next month."

"IIIKKK!"Pepper squeals."I have to tell Chanel right now! IIHHH!"

She kisses Tony ultrafast and runs out.

"Sometimes I think she's Bruce mother."

"She's probably tired of trying to shape you up. You're a hopeless case."Rhodey chuckles.

"Wanna join the hopeless case and grab a bite?"

"Hehe, sure."

"Chanel, CHEW your food."Tony tries to calm her down.

"OH MY GOD! AVE-"

"Shh!"The three shushes her.

"The Avengers are assembling!"She whispers and swallows the last pizza slice.

"You really need to stop fangirling over this. It's not that awesome."Rhodey sighs and grabs another slice.

"It's so awesome! Don't say anything else!"

"Ugh."

The whole restaurant rumbles and the team is sure an earthquake shakes NY. But before anyone reacts big enough, Happy and his jocks runs into the diner, making noise.

"PEPPER!"Happy says ecstatic and squeezes the air out of her.

"Haa! Happy!"She tries to breathe.

"Are you coming and playing baseball this Saturday?"He asks her.

"The Saturday after our last day in school?"She asks happily.

"Hell to the yeah!"

"YEAH!"

They highfive and she makes room for the jocks in the booth. A guy with blond hair and skyblue eyes looks at Chanel.

"Wanna do something sometime?"He asks her and she blushes in return.

"Hey!"Both Rhodey and Happy warns.

"Dude, she's with me."Rhodey warns and the blond boy smiles.

"I know, I'm just playing. Happy already told me."

"Good thinking Happy."Rhodey says and glances towards him.

"I'm not as dumb as you think!"

"You're not dumb! You're just focusing on other things in life!"Pepper encourages him.

"Thanks."

"That's not the only muscle lump she's been nice to this week."Tony whispers laughing to Rhodey.

Rhodey chuckles and Pepper stands up.

"I just have to use the little girls room."She jokes."You all want something?"

"Soda!"

"Pizza!"

"Hamburger!"

"Coke!"

"Dude, I already said soda!"

The guys rants on and on, and Pepper walks up to the cute cashier.

"Hi, I want a super meal, extra everything."She says and Tony aims with his creditcard.

He skillfully throws it and it lands next to Pepper. She sighs, gives Tony a 'oh lord' look and pays with the card.

"Stark International…"The cashier says impressed."My dad works there. Apparently the boss son fixed dad in there."

"You're welcome!"Tony says from the table.

"Anthony Stark…"The cashier looks in disbelief at the teen."It's really you!"

"Guilty."

"I envy your inventions! As a kid, I wanted to be just like you!"The cashier looks surprised."Then you must be.."

He looks at Pepper.

"Patricia Jessica Potts! The famous SHIELD agent!"

"My job is kinda a secret."She adds and he excuses himself.

"You did an awesome job two weeks ago! I don't think Iron Man could kick Whiplashes' butt like that!"

"Always glad that my work is appreciated! And I'll let you in on a little secret."She says and whispers something to him.

"Oh."He looks shocked.

The Avengers had successfully moved into the mansion. Tony was away today to show them around and how things worked. Pepper and Rhodey hacked into the schools computer and gave him the flu, so teachers thinks he's home sick. And Roberta is away on business this week.

DRRRIIING!

Pepper picks up her phone.

"Pepper speaking."

"Come over here and look at the mansion! It is better than I expected!"

"Fine Tony. We'll be there in 30 minutes."

They just finished fifth period, so now they are free. For today. They run home and takes Tony's Audi. Since Pepper doesn't have her driver's license with her, so Rhodey has to drive.

Since Rhodey is awesome at everything he tries, he drives smoothly and careful on the roads out to the mansion. He suddenly pulls off the road and takes off his jacket.

"Okay, let's get this over with."He groans.

"WHOA THERE RHODEY!"Pepper backs up against the door."ISN'T CHANEL ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"Haha! You wish! No, since no one drives on these roads, you can drive the last miles."

"OH! THANK YOU! But why did you say what you said?"

"Just wanted to freak you out."He laughs and steps out of the car.

Pepper falls down on her bed. Her dad rants on and on about watching out for boys in her age.

"I've been 17 years old too you know! And they are just thinking about one thing! Even though Tony seems like a nice kid, he's a man too. I want to know that you'll be careful!"

"Dad, there is nothing to worry about! I will never-"

"Don't say that! Of course you will! I just want to know that you're safe and not giving in to everything!"

"Oh dad."She stands up, laughing."You have a mission to attend to. Say hello to Henry from me!"

"But Pepper!"

"Now dad!"

Her dad sighs and leaves the apartment. She returns to her room, sitting down on her bed. She calls Chanel. The amused smile fades fast into a dead serious frown.

"He tried to have the talk."

"Oh no."

"What?"Someone sounding like Rhodey laughs."Awesome!"

"You got to be kidding. You got the whole Iron Man team in the room?"

"Sorry Pepper, but that was hilarious!"Tony laughs his ass off.

"You're the one in trouble. No sexy time for Mr. Tony Stark."Pepper teases.

"Damn."

"Haha! I still can't believe you haven't done it yet!"Rhodey screams in laughter.

"It's all Pepper's fault!"Tony groans chuckling.

"Yeah sure."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"Oh. My. God."Pepper looks out the window.

"What?"The three asks in unison.

"Titanium Man. On. My. Fucking. Porch."

"Pepper?"Titanium Man says."I need to talk to you."

"Oh."She hangs up.

He opens the unlocked patio door.

Damn. I really need to lock that door more often.

"It's-"

"Justin. I know."

"How did you-"

"There is a reason why I work at SHIELD."

"I came here to say I'm sorry. I know you're on Iron Man side, and I know you hate me for trashing his suit, but you have to forgive me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend. And they see past their mistakes and forgives."

"Not this time."

"Tony has brainwashed you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's not so perfect as you think! He makes more mistakes than me, but you see thru it. Why not with me?"

"This must be the fourhundred and one time I said it. I LOVE HIM."

"He's just an immature teen!"

Pepper growls and takes the elevator down to the ground floor. To her disappointment, Titanium Man hoovers infront of her.

"Go to hell!"She groans.

He retracts his suit into a briefcase and throws it into an alley.

"Listen! Please!"

"Get away from me!"

Pepper stops on the big parkinglot, facing Justin.

"Tell me why. Why will I forgive you?"

"Because you should be with me."

Pepper looks shocked at him. Iron Man and his team lands on the same lot, watching.

"Why…?"

"Pepper, 7 guys is crushing on you. Including me and Tony."He smiles.

"Whaa…?"

"Got it now?"

"You… like me?"

"Of course."He looks kindly into her eyes.

"This is madness! 7 guys can't be crushing on me!"

"Tony, Me, Gene, Axel, James, Eric and Xavier."

"Oh Christ."She looks surprised.

"Yeah. Heavy stuff."Justin rolls his eyes and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Gene…?"

"Why do you think he's not visiting you right now? He's so emotionally cold he won't realize it himself."

"Jesus Christ."Pepper looks even more surprised.

"But I can understand them. As wonderful as you are- Oh, look at me, standing her drabbling on like a schoolgirl."He jokes and Pepper can't stop the laugh passing her lips.

"Ugh. My laugh is horrible."

"I hate when you can't see the qualities you got. Even Tony would agree on it."

"When did you realize Anthony Stark is my soft spot?"

"Like a month ago."He pulls her into a hug.

She stands on her toes, leaning into his embrace. He pushes her away a little, looking straight into her eyes.

"No.."She mutters and back down.

"Just give me one chance, Pepper."

"It'll ruin our friendship."

"I think we destroyed it when I told you that I love you."

"L-l-l-love me?"

"Oups."He chuckles."Gimme one chance."

"No!"Pepper exclaims.

Tony, Rhodey and Chanel stands back.

"He knows he can't kiss her."Tony smiles confident.

"And you're not even worried that your archenemy is hitting on your girlfriend?"Rhodey asks.

"Oh."

"Hello, my name is Justin Hammer. I would like to have a chance with you."

"It's not gonna work."She rolls her eyes and walks away from him.

He runs up to her, smiling big.

"Just let me try!"

"No!"She giggles.

He sweeps her off the ground, catching her midair. He slowly plants his lips on hers. Her eyes grows wide like plates and she screams against his mouth. He releases her and smiles big.

"Oh you're in big trouble."Pepper looks surprised at him."Tony will kick your ass."

"Or I will!"Iron Man comes out from nowhere and grabs the blonde's collar.

He lifts him up, so they come face to face.

"Give me one reason not to kill you."

"TONY?"

"Yeah, of course I'm Tony Stark!"Tony says with a ridiculing voice."NO I'M NOT!"

"Who-"

"I'm his friend."

"RHODEY?"

"Who's Rhodey- I don't have time for this! STAY. AWAY. FROM. PATRICIA."

"And who are you to tell me this?"

"The guy who will kick your narrow ass if you don't stay away."

"Fine. But you haven't heard the last of me."Justin growls as he lets him down.

"You got that right. How does it feel to steal my tech by the way?"

"What?"

"Titanium Man."

"How do you know that?"

"I am Iron Man. I know everything."

Pepper, on the other hand, stands paralyzed, looking at them both.

"Are you okay?"Justin asks, making Tony turn around.

"Pepper?"Tony asks.

"Oh crap."She says and passes out.

Pepper opens her eyes. A cream white ceiling with some cracks. Ah. Tony's room.

Okay. I've been spending way too many hours here to recognize his wall in three seconds. I can't even identify my own room before 9 am.

"Pepper?"It sounds like someone talks thru a thick glass window.

"Uhm… Yeah?"

"What a relief!"Chanel exclaims, bringing back Pepper's normal hearing.

"Ugh!"She groans as Chanel hugs her."What happened?"

"Well after your encounter with Hammer and Stark, you passed out and now, 14 hours later, voila! It seems like you haven't slept for ages!"

"Not properly for a month."

"Tony and Rhodey should be here soon. They went after Justin."

"Objective?"

"Stark? Hehe, he went there to kick his 'narrow' ass, and Rhodey tried to stop him. They've been gone for almost two hours now. Roberta is super worried for you."

And by saying that last sentence, Roberta bursts into the room.

"Patricia! Are you okay?"She asks, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Uh, yeah. I just haven't slept for like a month."

"I'm glad you're okay! Did Tony do something to you? Did someone hurt you?"She asks worried.

"No, I'm just tired. I have to thank Chanel for the good help."

"I am glad James found you instead of that Whitney girl. She seems nice, but she's to messed up for my son."

"Thanks!"Chanel says overjoyed and hugs Roberta.

Pepper falls down on the bed again, groaning. Before Chanel and Roberta part, Tony and Rhodey bursts into the room, breathing hard.

"PEPPER!"Tony yells."Oups, might have to adjust my volume there."

He sits down on the bed, looking relieved.

"Rhodey!"Chanel exclaims when she stopped hugging his mom.

"What?"

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"WHAAAT?"

Both Chanel and Roberta laughs.

"Good to know where you're at."Chanel laughs evil and Roberta follows her out of the room.

"Hey! That's not fair! I was just-"He gets cutoff by the door he closes behind him as he leaves.

Pepper opens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling.

"Hate me."

"What?"Tony asks, sticking his head into her visual field.

"Justin and I are officially not friends anymore."

"I think we figured it out when he made a move on you."

"Ugh. Too bad I didn't slap him though."

"Nah, I kicked his ass anyways."

"You actually hit him?"

"Oups."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry, but this time he went too far. Again."

"You hit an innocent man?"

"Define innocent. 'Cuz in my dictionary, he's definitely not."

"Did you hurt him bad…?"Pepper looks shocked at him, still lying down.

"He wore the suit. So no. Too bad though."

"TONY! That's horrible!"She sits up.

He chuckles and kisses her. She gives in and wraps her arms around him. They part and she smiles happily towards him.

"But you can't beat the snot outta him."She looks serious at him.

"Ugh."He groans and falls down next to her.


	16. Episode 13: Women In Black

Pepper hates SHIELD training days. Once a month, they come together for three days and trains intensely. This time it was between Tuesday to Thursday, the last week of the 2nd year. Pepper came on the last day, exhausted and pissed.

"How was it?"Tony asks as they chill up on the roof.

"Well-"Pepper says pissed."I think every guy grabbed my ass. And I punched them and said: From Tony Stark personally."

"Nice way of retaining my masculinity, Pepper."He smirks and kisses her on the forehead.

Pepper grunts and lies down.

"I officially hate Fury."

"Hehe, I've been barking up that tree for a while now. Finally the last horse crossed the finish line!"Tony teases and kicks her leg playfully.

"Don't make me come over there and kick your ass.."She says lazily and grabs the periphery on his t-shirt.

"You wish."Tony lies down next to her.

"I do, I do."

"This is torture, Rhodey!"Tony complains.

"Hey, I you didn't spend so much time in that suit, you could get some studying done around here."Rhodey sighs.

"What sane person gives us a pop quiz on the day of graduation?"Tony groans."I don't know a jack!"

"Well, Pepper and I are already finished and sent it in, so we don't have anything to do."Rhodey smiles a little.

"Chanel still pissed 'cuz you were working with Whitney in math earlier today?"Tony asks amused, killing the self-righteousness sparkle in Rhodey's eyes.

"Gah, don't remind me. It's kinda sexy she's all like: He's my man! And I understand why she's overprotective, since Whitney is a maneater, but it gets very annoying when she's pissed off at ME."Rhodey sighs."Thanks by the way."

"For sitting and listening to your problems?"Tony chuckles.

"No, reminding me to call Chanel again. I haven't called in one hour."

"Stalker?"

"No, I actually want to and have the time to work on my relationship with a girl. You screwed up the only two you had."

"What?"

"Well, you cheated on your first and you made the crazy girl from the white hood even more crazy."

"Pepper and I are getting along just fine!"

"That' what you think!"Rhodey chuckles and calls Chanel on speed-dial.

He hears steps outside the frontdoor, and someone opens it violently. Pepper pants and walks in, dripping wet. Tony glances towards the window. Apparently it rained like hell outside.

She looks like a wet dog, everything hanging, but still sits skin tight on her body. But Tony wasn't complaining. He rather enjoys the view, thanking the weather gods for the blessing of Pepper in wet, dripping clothes, revealing all of her curves. He smiles sly towards her, discretely checking her out.

"Good god! It's like standing in the freaking shower!"Pepper yells and shakes her head, trying to dry her hair a little.

"Thanks god."Tony whispers for himself.

"Those nuns were right! God isn't a nice fella!"Pepper walks into the kitchen, taking off her pink vest.

"I beg to differ!"Tony looks devious at his girlfriend.

"He's maybe nice to you and Rhodey, since you're superheroes and all that."Pepper grunts, not getting Tony's point and walks into the laundry room.

"Oh sweet lord!"Tony praises and raises his hands to the sky."My merciful, beautiful god!"

"What?"Pepper comes out from the laundry room, just wearing underwear and a towel in her hands.

"Nothing."Tony puts on his pokerface.

"I'll go and check your rooms for something to wear meanwhile my clothes dries."She walks down the hall, disappearing around a corner.

Tony does a kinda victory dance, letting go of all his bottled up happiness.

Still in disbelief? Still think that he's overreacting? Imagine yourself in the same situation as Tony. You got a hot ass girlfriend, she's doing things very sexy-like (in your pervy eyes) and doesn't even think of it, since she's such a good girl. You can't touch her, you're not allowed to. But you still do, and that doesn't really help to cool you down. You know that if the girl's dad finds out about your inappropriate behavior, he'll probably kick your ass.

So you see, the thrill of having something forbidden right infront of you makes it hard for any boy at all to keep their hands away. And since Tony hasn't seen Pepper that "untouchable", he of course, praises the lord for the first payment for his services to the human race.

These are the moments showing why I serve under the lord's command. Even though I don't believe in him.

Rhodey returns into the kitchen, giving him an impressed look.

"Someone's hot."He says simply and puts his hands on the backrest of a chair, leaning on it.

"The god's finally started to repay me for my services!"Tony leans back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"And that's not a little, dude."Rhodey chuckles and his mobile vibrates."Oups, mom calling."

He picks up and leaves the room. Pepper walks in, wearing one of Tony's red t-shirts and Rhodey's old elastic puma shorts.

"You haven't got a decent pair of pants in your wardrobe. Nice microchip discharger by the way."She smiles and opens the fridge.

He sighs and closes his eyes. He feels soft, long fingers carefully parting his weaved in fingers behind his head, lowering the arms softly. Lips slowly trails his neck, up to his ear and over his left cheek. His eyes widens in surprise, but he closes his eyes and smiles in enjoyment. She steps around the chair, straddling his lap.

"This stupid pop quiz is worth a third of my Social Studies grade, Pepper. I really need to focus."He says and looks into her eyes.

"I'll take off my top."

"Screw homework, I got a naked lady in my lap!"Tony says enthusiastic.

"You sound just like Happy."Pepper giggles and kisses him quickly.

"Ugh, don't steal my thunder!"He groans and puts his arms around her.

He kisses her again, running his hands all over her back under her shirt. The kiss deepens and Tony's implant overheats. A electric sound followed by a spark shoots out of his arc reactor and hits Pepper right in the chest.

"Aow!"The teens groans in unison and rubs their respective chests.

"What the hell was that?"Pepper grunts and leans back a bit."Again with this?"

"My heart implant is newly recharged, and it gets a little sensitive."

"Still got it."Pepper smirks and places a kiss on her boyfriend.

Tony pushes her towards him, smiling his devious smile. She leans in for another kiss. Just when their lips reconnects, Rhodey clears his throat.

"It's not nice interrupting a boy who NEEDS to do his test. You have been stalling this for like two weeks."

"We already finished school! I mean come on! This must be against some law somewhere."

"You had two weeks on you to score, but you-"Pepper sighs and stands up.

"Excuse me? Score? GHAHAHAA!"Rhodey laughs.

"Yeah yeah, sex, ha ha so funny!"Pepper pushes Rhodey in the side.

He dries off some happy tears and puts on a serious face.

"And you don't have to be all over each other when I'm in the house."

"I'm gonna call Chanel and see if she wants to go on patrol. To let her let out some steam."

"Oh god. Is she that angry?"

"She was this close kicking Whitney's ass after class. But she begged for it."Pepper laughs and texts Chanel super fast.

Before Rhodey could answer, Chanel replies.

"She's evil!"Rhodey growls and sits down in a chair.

"I'm taking off. See you all tomorrow at the game, okay?"She kisses him on the cheek, leaving him smiling foolish.

She suits up in her wonderfully sexy, tight catsuit and walks out.

"Dude, you really have to stop drooling after her."Rhodey says smiling and takes a look at the exam quiz."I'll do it for you. I know the answers."

"Thanks man, I owe you one."Tony says and the door swings up violently.

Chanel runs in, afro and everything. She jumps Rhodey and covers him in kisses.

"I am so sososososososososoooo sorry!"She says between the kisses.

"Whoa! What happened to you?"Tony asks amused.

"Pepper told me how sad you were! I am sososososooo sorry!"She kisses him hard on the lips.

"Repay Pepper from me!"Rhodey pants and kisses Chanel once more.

"Ech.. Yuck."Tony says and laughs.

"CHANEL? NOW!"Pepper yells like an old, naggy principal."DO I HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS?"

"I'm coming!"Chanel replies and stands up."See you tomorrow!"

"Na-ah, I'm coming over tonight!"

"Sounds wonderful!"She yells from the door and Pepper closes it shut. Hard.

Tony looks at the homework. He looks at Rhodey.

"And you don't have to be all over each other when I'm in the house."Tony smirks.

"I don't care! I'm getting laid tonight!"

"Yuck."

"No, what you mean is: FREAKING SWEET!"Rhodey smiles widely and stands up."And I'll probably be the only one saying it for a while now."

"You think."

"I know."

Pepper swings her bat nervously.

"Heads up, Pepper!"Happy yells and throws the ball.

Like in slowmotion, the balls darts towards her, Pepper raising her bat. She swings, hits the ball perfectly and the ball flies high, right into the woods.

"Daaamnn Pepper!"Happy laughs and the other ones cheers.

"Still got it!"She laughs and runs around the first two bases.

"You don't have to run! It's a technical home run!"

"I know!"Pepper continues and takes a sharp right.

She darts into the woods, disappearing into the trees.

"She got to second base- Gaahahaaa!"Chanel laughs and

"Oh ha ha, very funny, boo freakedy hoo!"Tony rolls his eyes."And she made a homerun."

"Not with you!"Rhodey teases and pulls Chanel close as the blonde haired guy walks by.

"Don't be so overprotective!"Chanel sighs and kisses him.

"You're mine, and since I'm gone after the summer, I wanna make sure I can protect you from distance."

"I got your back, bra."Tony fist-pounds with Rhodey.

Bra=Bro/Brother

"That will be rewarded with Iron Man protection against the military for five years."

"I think my secret will hold a little longer than that."

"Don't think so."

"PEPPER!"Tony screams at the top of his lungs, fearing the worst.

"TONYYYYY!"She yells as the Red Hulk lifts her up in the air.

The area was cleared by now.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"Tony holds up the little Avengers signal transmitter pin.

The latest Iron Man suit, the mark 011, version 3 (Season 2 armor), covers him and he reloads all his weapons. War Machine, Hawkeye, Chanel in the mark 006 suit, Wasp, Cyclops, Logan and Spiderman arrives on the same time.

"Where the hell is the Hulk?"Tony yells as he tries to attack the red monster.

"HULK SMAAASSSHH!"The green muscle lump crashes into the red one.

Pepper grunts and tries to get out of the red fist. The hulk smashes the red one around, making Pepper "iiiihhhh" weakly. When the other Avengers starts to fight about which way to take Red Hulk down, Pepper gets panicky. She was getting herself crushed under two giant monsters. She takes a deep breath.

"HEEEELPPP! OH JUSTIN, PLEASE SAVE ME!"She screams and the Avengers stops fighting."YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE ME FROM THIS CHAOS! YOU'RE THE ONLY MANLY RICH BOY I KNOW!"

In three red seconds Tony already grabbed her and flew her into safety.

"And don't you EVER say that again. I'll kick your ass."He says angrily.

"You wouldn't of had listened otherwise."She says as he lets her down on a rooftop.

"The red guy knows that my and the Hulk's weakness is you, and the reddie is trying to get the Hulk back to the lab, so stay away for his own best."

"Oh-Okay."She pouts and puts her hand on his right shoulder."Kick his ass, okay?"

"You know I won't let you and New York down."He opens his mask and grins devious.

"And I hate to reward you for saving the world. It's impossible to make it up to you."She rolls her eyes and he steps in, wrapping his arms around her.

"I got a few simple ideas in mind. I'm not that high standard."He leans in to kiss her.

Right before their lips touch, he withdraws.

"Did you just try to get lucky?"

"Guilty as charged."Pepper smiles.

"Try again later, got to do my thing."

"See you later."She pushes herself out of the embrace.

"Nah, I hate this part of the job."He groans and boosts up in the air.

Pepper's clothes flies up and she sighs.

That man is going to be the death of me.

Happy, Whitney, Pepper, Chanel, Rhodey and Tony watches The Ring, the scariest movie ever.

"GAAAH! NOOO!"Chanel and Pepper screams in chorus.

"DON'T YOU WALK OVER THERE! STUPID, STUPID BLONDIE!"

"Hey!"Whitney looks irritated.

"No offence."Chanel says.

It breaks to commercials, and everyone draws a sigh of relief. Pepper's phone rings. She glances around.

RIING!

She lifts on some pillows and looks under the magazines on the coffee table.

RRIIINNNGGG!

"Where are you?"She yells and searches thru her pockets.

She runs her hands all over her body. That equals hungry looks from Tony. Discrete though.

RIIIIIINNNGGG!

"Show yourself!"Pepper groans.

"Don't you have vibrate on?"Chanel asks.

"No! That'll blow my cover on missions!"

Pepper continues 'feeling herself up'. Whitney looks at Tony, and ugh:s when she notices the turned on look in his eyes.

"Stop that, you pervert."She whispers and Tony snaps out of it."She's not that good looking, Tony."

"You don't know half of it."Tony smiles flirty towards Whitney.

Pepper lets out a happy sigh as she finds it in the armchair.

"Hello?"She picks up and breathes heavily."Dad…?"

She sits down in the chair.

"Yeah, we're watching a movie.. I could pick it up afterwards.. Uhm- Maybe.. NO!"She blushes and stands up again."NO!"

She runs out of the room, embarrassed.

"Wonder what made her blush like that."Rhodey laughs."I wish I had that kind of power."

"You have to find it deep within."Tony says fake wise and the other ones laugh.

Pepper comes in after the commercial break, looking foolishly happy.

"So… Whaz'up?"Rhodey asks.

"Robert Downey Jr. asked FBI to have me as his bodyguard at the world hunger gala. ROBERT FUCKING DOWNEY JR!"

"LUCKY!"Chanel high fives with her.

"But I can't. I got confidential stuff going on that night."

"You can say that you and Tony are on a date, Pepper."Rhodey rolls his eyes.

"No, it's S.H.I.E.L.D stuff."

"Ah."

"Is it the thing about the thing that the thing should protect? Or else Fury will bring out his bazooka and kill the thing personally?"Chanel asks.

"Yup."

"Did you get what they said?"Happy asks Rhodey.

"Not a jack."Rhodey replies curiously."Who is this thing?"

"Really wanna know?"Chanel asks.

"Shoot."Tony says.

"Translation: Is it the thing about Iron Man should protect you? Or else Fury will bring out his bazooka and kill him personally?"Pepper says quickly."And I don't get it! If Fury dislikes Iron Man so much, why does he expect him to save my ass if I'm about to die?"

"Because it's a hero's job. A hero should help every citizen in need."Chanel says simply."Not that I think we should pressure him so much."

"And I don't care what Iron Man does or not, I can save my sorry ass myself!"

"Oh, like when Whiplash- AAAAAHHHH!"Chanel pans over to the screen and sees the scary girl on the tv screen.

"WOAAH!"Pepper jumps by the sudden noise."Take it easy there!"

"What did Whiplash do?"Rhodey asks.

"He almost killed her last week. And I think he cut thru you three times."

"Four, if you count with the halfway thru the heart."Pepper adds and Tony stands up quickly.

"Pepper, could I have a word with you? Like right NOW?"

"Oups. Uhm, yeah.."

Tony drags her into his room, not facing her. Slowly he turns around. Pepper had never seen him this upset since his confrontation with Whiplash on his birthday.

"What...?"He says, trying to find words.

"Hehe, I thought I told you…"

"HALFWAY THRU YOUR HEART? WHAT THE HELL WE'RE YOU THINKING?"

"I had to disarm him, it was direct orders from Fury himself-"

"How does he expect me to protect you when he puts you in those kind of dangers?"He angrily whispers.

"I didn't tell you it was my mission for the night, since I didn't want you to wreck your new suit-"

"I don't care about my suits! I would gladly destroy every one of them if it meant I saved your life!"

"You do care about those suits… They're like your babies."

"Hehe, I guess- Don't avoid the subject! Do I have to ground you?"

"Oh no daddy, please don't!"Pepper begs sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"I am serious! I can make you stay in that room. I got contacts!"

"You're serious, aren't you?"Pepper chuckles.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"…"

"Guess that answered my question."Tony says and walks out of the room, furious.

Chanel puts in the last plate in to the dishwasher and closes it. She walks over to her boyfriend and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Just 68 days before you're going to Military School."She sighs and he chuckles."Something funny?"

"No, but I can't believe you actually makes a big deal out of this!"

"Maybe I'll miss you?"

"God, try to get enough sometimes."He jokes and she tilts her head up, looking straight into his eyes.

"I can't. You said it yourself, no one can resist you."She smiles a little.

"So you're going to miss me? Interesting… I could really use this as an advantage…"

"Gah, what do you think you could do with that kind of power?"

"Get A LOT more sex, make you do stupid things and be my bitch. In a slave way. Not in a sexist way."

She rolls her eyes and snuggles up against his neck. She sighs onto it.

"Hey, it tickles!"He laughs and pushes her off.

"Maybe this will tickle more?"She laughs and tickles him everywhere on his upper body.

He screams in protest and runs around like a crazy chicken, with her after him.

"This doesn't look too good, soldier Rhodes! You run like a little girl!"She says with a deep, barking voice.

"Too bad for you! Because I have girlfriend who can fire you! So who else thinks I run like a girl? NO ONE? That's what I thought!"

"So what! That still gives you no reason for running like a girl!"

"So what, look at these!"He lifts up his shirt and reveals his pretty toned upper body.

Chanel melts immediately.

"Yeah.. I don't think it counts as a… peanutbutter in Iowa…"She trails off.

"Okay, but does my rippling abs pass for the military?"He smirks devious at her.

"Yeah.."She says and snaps out of her moment of mistyness."Oh put that shirt down!"

"Can't handle my sexiness?"

"Just put it down!"She groans and pulls it down herself."Can't you go to that camp now?"

"Daaww, I made you nervous?"He laughs and walks in to the bathroom.

He slams it shut as she blushes.

"No, you didn't!"

Suddenly Pepper bursts into the hallway, laughing her ass off.

"Tony- Smoke bomb- Gaaahahahahaaaa!"Pepper laughs and an irritated Tony walks out after her.

"We found one old smoke bomb in the demolished factory, and it went off when I stepped on it."

"Hehe, that's funny."Rhodey says and pats Pepper's shoulder.

"It's not."Tony bites back.

"I'm on Iron Man's team this time."Chanel says, crossing her arms.

"Thank you."Tony says.

"Hey! We're a couple! We are supposed to be united against all evil!"

"Am I somekind of evil?"Tony asks disbelieving.


	17. Episode 14: The Seven Sins :Part 1:

I lurk in the dark. I steal your possessions, one after one. First your dad's company, then his inventions and finally your beloved ones. Watch out Patricia… Someone wants to hurt you…

Tony walks up to Pepper by the lockers, who's to his surprise talking to Whitney.

"That's why I busted your dad last night. But it's not like you'd ever care for him, right?"Pepper says mean and Tony defends Whitney immediately.

"I know you don't like each other, but don't be cruel Pepper!"Tony steps in between them, facing Pepper.

"She's supermean."Whitney whines and sticks out her tongue towards the redhead.

"Be nice. Seriously."Tony locks his eyes onto hers.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever. I have to go to the principal, see you later.."She kisses him sweet and long.

She chuckles and leaves him smiling foolish.

"She's not that good of a kisser."Whitney grunts and turns him around, so he faces her.

He snaps out of his foolishness and looks at her with a confident smile.

"Have you ever been so in love you don't know what to do with yourself?"

"Ugh, she's a.. peasant! The rich boy settling with a hobo? Really?"She sounds skeptic.

"She's not a hobo, she's a… goddess."

"You're such an idiot."She smiles amused."Wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure, why not?"Tony follows her out of the school.

He laughs and sits down next to her.

"Jamie really did that? Seriously?"

"I know! It's hilarious, right?"Whitney continues to gossip.

The laughter fades and she looks genuinely happy for once.

"Not wanna ruin the mood, but Justin has been asking a lot about Pepper lately.. Anything you know about?"

"He's one day from getting himself killed."Tony growls."I told him to stay away!"

"And you probably did it well, that's why he keeps bugging her, right?"

"I'll kick his ass and feed it to the dogs down in hell!"

"Take it easy, big guy. I think Pepper prefers you over Justin anytime."

"Why do you believe that?"

"He visited her in chemistry a couple of days back, and she made it clear you would kick his ass if he touched her. And not in a nice way."

"She really knows how to maintain my manliness even when I'm gone."

"So you got some, finally!"

"Shut up."He laughs and boxes her shoulder softly.

Pepper runs thru the alleys, bleeding severely from different places on her body. The shadow strikes over and over again, making her weaker and weaker. She can't hit back, she can't see it. Every hit burnt like a thousand suns, cutting deeply into her skin. She screams, but no one hears.

She spots her school entrance, nobody there to see here. She runs the final distance, stumbling into the corridors. Chanel screams heartbreakingly when she sees Pepper in her horrible condition. Tony, Rhodey and Happy runs around the corner, seeking the source of the scream.

"Something hates… me…"Pepper groans and falls down on her knees."Father can you hear me..?"

She collapses.

"Pepper…?"

She blinks.

"Are you okay? Pepper?"

She recognizes the voice. Tony's voice. He sounds worried and anxious.

"What the hell happened?"She whispers.

"What a relief!"Chanel hugs her, making Pepper scream out in pain.

The sharp pain shoots thru her body fast.

"Good God don't do that again!"Pepper groans and rubs her chest.

"Who did this to you?"Rhodey asks, sounding pissed.

"I couldn't see… I didn't know… I should have stayed in school… It came to fast…"Pepper remembers painfully, making her splutter.

"From the looks of it… It looks like..-Oh, I don't wanna tell.."Chanel gasps.

"Tell us now!"Tony almost roars.

"It looks like Whilplash… But the whip-tracks are different.. Maybe he created another minion..?"

"Mr. Fix would do that?"Rhodey asks in disbelief."I thought Whiplash cost too much, so why the hell would he make another one?"

"I don't care, but I'm taking whoever did this to Pepper down tonight. We might need some bait."Tony says and stands up.

"I'll steal the mask."

"By all means necessary."The four says on the same time.

It kinda had become their catchphrase, or even the new Avengers slogan.

Rhodey sits with Pepper, Tony and Chanel leaves the room to execute their missions.

"So… We haven't been alone in a long time.."Rhodey smiles a little.

"Cut to the chase, Chevy."

"You and Tony done something interesting lately..?"

"You sound just like my mom. And no."

"How does your dad sound like then?"Rhodey asks amused.

"If that Stark boy ever does something wrong, you know I'll kick his ass!"

"I am glad I fell for Chanel. Her dad is awesome! If Chanel and I would fight, he would definitely take my side."

"Lucky! My dad wants to kill Tony right now."

"Don't tell Tony that."

"I won't."

Pepper just loves talking to Rhodey. It makes her forget all about her worries and just relax.

Tony walks Pepper home, his normal routine for the last three weeks. He hadn't let her out of sight since that whipping-guy/Whiplash copy attacked Pepper.

He made sure she was safely home before he flew home. He even put out detectors around Happy's, Whitney's, Chanel's and of course Pepper's home, so he would know if something was happening around there.

Anyways, Tony locks up the door and let's Pepper in. She dumps her bag in the beanbag chair in the livingroom. She kicks of her shoes and puts on some music.

"Are you gonna watch over me all the time?"

"I got extra sensors around your house, so I know if someone's hurting you or your dad. And I already got the other ones covered."

"You creep me out sometimes."She sighs and takes off her pink/lilac vest.

She stretches her arms and turns on the tv.

"Oh oh oh! Celeb News!"

"Come on Pepper, not again!"Tony groans and sits down next to her.

"Weapons manufacturer Justin Hammer is suspected of dealing weapons to the Al Qaeda. He will be judged in the Supreme Court in D.C for betraying his own country and helping terrorists."

Tony laughs hysterically and Pepper gasps.

"No! Not poor Justin!"She whimpers and Tony sighs lightly.

"Don't feel any sympathy for him, he deserves it. And I think I'm gonna get a front row seat."

"You're just horrible Tony Stark!"

"You can't get to me on one of the best days in my life. You can't either bring me down or top that."

"Fuck me."

"Yeah, fuck you."Tony smiles amused while he watches Justin become a media-piranha.

"No, I mean it. Wouldn't that top this?"She says calmly and crosses her arms.

"You're kidding, right?"He looks at her, like she just said something disturbing.

He returns to the tv and boosts the volume.

"I am serious. I don't want today to be the best day of your life because it's the day they took down your archenemy slash my friend."

Tony just laughs and once again focuses on the tv. Pepper snatches the remote and mutes.

"Do me."

"Give me back the remote, Pepper."

"I am dead serious."

"No, you're not. Now gimme the remote back."

"I am!"

He tries to snatch the remote out of her hands, but she flinches. He tries several times until he gives up.

He walks over to the tv and unmutes it. When he sits down again, she mutes it. Again.

"You're giving me the remote now or I'll blow your head off!"

"You're not getting it until you do me! Am I that repelling?"

"You're not repelling, it's just that you're angry and tries to do something that you'll regret!"

"I won't regret it! And I am not angry!"She says, obviously pissed.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you, okay?"Tony tries to grab the remote.

"Please?"

He stops struggling, surprised over the sweet tone she just used.

"No. Now give it-"

"Please Tony?"

"I am not gonna sleep with you tonight, so just give me the remote."

"Are you gay?"

"No!"

"Then why are you turning down sex? Isn't that like the no-no thing for a guy to do?"

"I am not sleeping with you because I- Hmm.. I am-"Tony thinks hard."I don't have an excuse actually."

"So do me."

"No."

"So I am repelling?"

"Pepper, you never been and you'll never be. I bet many guys would want to get in bed with you."

"Really?"

"You're really stupid if you don't accept that."Tony says and takes the remote."Extremely stupid actually- I missed the whole thing! No!"

"Uhm.. Okay."

Pepper sighs and falls back into the cushioned backrest.

"I'll use my social status to see the trial in the front row."Tony smiles widely and kicks his feet up on the table.

"Tony..?"Pepper asks weakly.

"Yeah?"

"So you don't wanna have sex with me-"

"Not tonight, no."

"I was going to say ever, but you interrupted me."

"Ever? I wasn't planning on staying like this for long now."He says casually and returns once again to the tv.

"Ohh..."She stands up and walks to the kitchen.

She hides the enormous blush that spreads over her face, and she can actually feel it. That meant bad news.

"Are you okay Pep?"Tony asks as he notices that she's been standing looking into the fridge for ten minutes.

"Yeah, guess my mind was somewhere else."

MY MIND WAS FREAKING OUT! THAT'S WHERE IT WAS!

"Sorry."She says.

"Don't be."

Pepper sits down next to him again, opening a can of coke.

"Mind if I have a little?"He asks and she hands him it.

"That shit is gonna fry your implant."

"You're just like Rhodey! Leave me alone for god's sake! I save the world all day, let me have my few pleasures alone!"

"Fine, Stark."Pepper laughs and curls up against his side.

The tension fades and she feels comfortable around him soon. He puts down the can an changes the channel to Fox News.

"Stop working, Anthony."

"I can never rest."

"Ugh."Pepper groans and grabs his jaw softly, tilting his head to her."Stop. Working."

"I am serious! I can't stop!"

She kisses him gently, but rough. He immediately kisses back, by reflex. Then he gets a little hesitant. He pulls back and gives her a suspicious look.

"You're not trying anything-"

"No! Good god Tony!"Pepper sounds fake offended."I'm not a pervert!"

"Ehh, yes you are.. It's kinda obvious."

Pepper laughs.

"So.. I guess I'll be leaving. Roberta will probably kick my ass if I come home late again."Tony stretches.

"No! I- I mean.. Please stay for a little longer?"

"I'm sorry, but I actually have to-"

Pepper kisses him forcefully and pushes him down into the sofa again.

"You're really convincing, Pep."He groans while she straddles him.

"I know, right?"She giggles and kisses him again.

She wraps her arms around his neck, grinding up against him. His hands slides under her vest, trembling over her hot skin. More than one R-rated fantasy runs thru his mind-


	18. Episode 14: The Seveen Sins :Part 2:

She wraps her arms around his neck, grinding up against him. His hands slides under her vest, trembling over her hot skin. More than one R-rated fantasy runs thru his mind-

But he immediately stops himself. He pushes her away and he picks up the pod.

"Hammer Bots attacking civilians in Brooklyn."Jarvis says simply and Tony growls.

"At least I won."He sighs angrily and Pepper jumps off.

"To your disappointment apparently."Pepper smirks and turns on the tv again.

HAHA! NO SEX THIS TIME! :D/Evil Author

"You seem very happy."Tony says and the backpack armor covers him, making the last word sound metallic.

"You won in a non-win way."

"I'm gonna kill Hammer. I'm seriously gonna break his pretty little neck."

"If you don't kill him you'll get more than this."She smiles, still watching the tv.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your hopes up then, cus he's going down tonight."

Tony flies off, leaving Pepper alone. She laughs and feels all gooshy inside.

Clint kicks over the oil-drum, making the radioactive containment spill out.

"Really smart there, Hawkie."Wasp says sarcastically and avoids stepping into the goo.

"Well, I had to do that just to piss you off."He replies irritated and takes out an arrow from his quiver."And I am trying to solve the case. Rhodey is pissed because his boss yelled at him-"

"You know I'll kick his ass baby!"Chanel grabs Rhodey's red, armored arm.

"Nah, I'll kick his ass when I get that promotion."

"-Tony is all aggro because Justin is hitting on Pepper while she's visiting him in his house-arrest time, Chanel is all sympathy-bitching, Pepper is- Well where is she?"

"Right here people!"She coughs and the garagedoor in the nearest storage building flies into the opposing building.

She apparently kicked it, making it break free from the locks.

"What the hell was that?"Clint asks angrily.

"Well someone's pissed!"Pepper laughs and dusts herself off.

"I can't finish this mess unless you shut the hell up!"Clint yells and gets a sample from the goo.

"Heyheyhey!"Tony angrily interjects and grabs his shoulder rough.

"Fine! I won't insult your stupid girlfriend and her stupid gay happiness."Clint mutters.

"Fine! I won't be happy!"She frowns and sits down on the ground."I'll just sit here and frown."

"And shut up, please!"Clint grunts.

"Why the hurry?"Chanel asks.

"I am standing up Theresa Oliver for some awkward conversations with the Avengers: The Earth Lamest Heroes."

"I got better stuff to do too you know, but this is your duty, so suck it up."Pepper snarls.

"Like what? What could be better than this?"Clint asks sarcastically.

"I could get into Justin Hammer's pants instead of snooping around Stark International's harbor storage."

"Why? Why do you hate me?"Tony asks almost yelling.

Clint chuckles and Pepper smiles wide.

"Because he's probably hiding the usb-flash with the Iron Man suit in his pockets. So rile him up a little, knock him out and take the flashdrive."

"Smart there. But no touchy!"Chanel warns.

"I am a master of disguises."

"We're not talking about dressing up."

"Oh. Well, I had a lot to drink at dinner."Pepper shrugs and the others laugh, even Tony.

"Can we get this over with?"Rhodey asks chuckling.

"Sure, just take a sample of this and send it to the lab. Xavier will look at it later."Clint says simply and hands a sample to Rhodey."Bye bye."

"Wait!"Pepper says and stands up.

"Oh, can't stand the thought of me leaving?"Clint raises his right brow with a flirty smirk.

"No, I have to talk to you about Fury."

"We'll go somewhere else. Wait by the car, Tony. I won't hurt her- so much."Clint laughs and they disappear.

Tony sighs smiling and Pepper grabs Clint's shoulder. They wander off somewhere, and Chanel smacks with her tongue. Wasp sits down on the ground and starts drumming on her legs.

"So we are gonna wait for them?"Wasp asks and Rhodey nods his armored head.

"Gah. I can't believe we all got together for a two-man job."

"That's what she said."Chanel laughs hysterically.

"What? I never got those kind of jokes.."Wasp groans.

"When you say 'that's what she said' what you said about two-man job, and then the 'she ' was referring to groupsex. Got it?"Tony explains quickly."It's getting dark and I have to do my homework-"

"Is that a codeword for 'do Pepper'?"

"GOOD GOD NO!"

"Well you were really quick there.. Either you can't stand the thought of doing her or you're nervous as hell."

As Rhodey says that, a cold breeze sweeps thru the storage alleys and on their faces. They can smell the scent of the city and rain heading towards them. Chills runs up Tony's spine and he looks around.

"Well, I have to go on with my patrol, so I gotta go-"

"PEPPER!"Clint's voice cuts thru the icy air."NOO!"

"What the-"

Pepper's weak body gets thrown thru the group of heroes, the blood trailing after her in the air. Clint fights a dark shadow, who strikes over and over again. Suddenly the shadow ejects green-glowing whips from its hands.

"Whiplash says hello."A metallic voice says and laughs evil.

He lashes out towards her, but Chanel is in the way. He slams her into the building next to them and grabs a hold of Pepper's feet. He sweeps the heroes of their feet, not wanting any complication.

"And Mr. Fix wants to get rid of the trouble.. Aka you."He says to Pepper and intensifies the amperage levels.

"No, I think he meant you."Clint says and one of his arrows drills thru the whipping boy's skull.

The whips retracts into his hands and he falls down, lifeless. The body sparks a little before the main power shuts down. Pepper gasps after air.

"That's… huff… Back… BACKLASH!"Pepper pants and tries to stand up.

Chanel groans loudly from the wall and yells something.

"I think he scrambled my brains.. Ugh, now I don't know math.."She groans and stands up."Can someone gimme a ride to the hospital? And maybe Pepper too?"

"Sure, I'll drive you all there if you wanna."Rhodey smiles widely and Chanel sighs.

School has been tough lately. Her grade has been dropping and she understood lesser and lesser of all the info every lesson that passed. She fears that her final grades will drop if she doesn't learn to keep up. So she has to do the impossible.

"Tony? Can you help me with math…?"Pepper groans.

A sly smirk spreads over Tony's face.

"Sure, why not?"

"And I mean everything. I don't know a jack."

"I could do that… for a small compensation.."He almost breaks out in laughter at this point.

"What? Just spit it out."

"Oh you know what I mean."He chuckles and Pepper sits down next to him, dumping the mathbooks infront of him.

"First teach me. Then we can maybe consider the repayment."Pepper sighs and Tony opens the book.

He kisses her quickly before he starts.

"You expect more than this, don't ya?"Pepper groans and he smiles even wider.

"Seems like you got the conditions for this deal."

"Ugh. Just teach me."

Tony laughs and Pepper regrets the fact that she asked him.

Rhodey looks furiously at Chanel. He doesn't say a word.

"So.. You want me to give up my dream because you feel 'lonely'?"His voice shivers with anger.

"I am sorry, but that's how a feel!"Chanel looks half angry, half hurt.

"I'm putting my foot down Chanel! You have been selfish and inconsiderate about what I'd like to do! It's not always about you!"

Pepper peers thru the door crack, trying to see better. After a while the fight heats up and Rhodey becomes more angry, Chanel maybe even more.

"You don't even care anymore! All you think of is your stupid job and your stupid dream! You never even talk to me anymore! You don't care about me!"

"I always cared about you! And my dreams aren't stupid! My job is my dream! You are my dream!"

"Stop that!"

"You are!"

"I think I need some time alone."Chanel says, tears welling up.

"Chanel, please.."

"I'm going to take a walk."

"But-"

"I'm going."

Chanel storms out the other door. Rhodey sits down on the bed, burying his head in his hands. He sighs angrily. Pepper leaves quickly, a little shocked over their fight.

"The test results are back."Clint says for the third time, leaning on the computer dashboard.

Tony turns his head, finding it hard to not focus on his work.

"Leave me alone, Clint."

"Xavier asked me to get the final results done. So.. Get this over with and you can finish whatever you do later."

"Fine."Tony sighs angrily.

"Pepper is okay you know. You don't have to freak out everytime she's in danger."

"You just don't get it."

"I've known you since we were four."

"So..?"

"And I've never seen you this upset about anyone before. It fascinates me.. Could it be..?"

"Could it be what?"Tony asks, irritated over the fact that he was hiding something from him.

"Are you in love?"

"Uh.. duh?"Tony is surprised that Clint knows so little about his affection for Pepper."You're a little too late, bro. Already said the "terrifying" phrase."

"Oh.. That makes things clearer.. And she loves you t-"

"No, that's why we're still together."

"So you're plowing her!"

"Ehm.. No.."Tony feels uncomfortable and straightens his posture, continuing on his suit.

"Ah. She's a prude one, huh?"Clint leans on the pillar in the middle of the armory.

"Not really.. I wouldn't blame it on that."

"Eh.."

"It's the suit, not me!"Tony turns around, a smile spreads over his irritated face."That suit ruined my life!"

"Ah. Your superhero duty, not your.."He glances towards his own crotch.

"No! Why would I have any problem with my junk! You have!"

"My dysfunctional junk got me laid.. 198 times!"He counts fast on his fingers.

"It must be so fulfilling."

"Hell to the yeah!"

Tony smiles wide and tightens a bolt on the hip of the suit.

"You remember when you saved my life from the fire?"Clint asks.

"Yeah, you still owe me one."

"I think it's about time for me to repay you."

"Nothing gay now!"Tony warns laughing and Clint throws an half-empty coke can on him.

"Give me your Iron-Man-warning-thingy, so you can get at least one night free."

"You're trying to get me laid?"He turns his chair around and looks at Clint."Gahahaahahaaa!"

"Don't laugh! You wanna get laid or not?"

"I don't need your help! She's been the one bugging me about it these last months!"

"I'm not helping you, I am just making it easier for you to making it happen!"Clint smiles."Does tonight work?"

"Fine."

"You're welcome!"Clint sticks out his tongue and Tony throws him the pod.

"Wait! I need to call Pepper on that!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-booty call!"Clint laughs and exits the armory.

"Call Patricia Potts for me, will ya?"He asks JARVIS with a smile.


	19. Episode 15: Getting Laid!

Tony didn't feel nervous at all. Until a certain girl walks into his room. He feels nervous chills travel fast up his spine, actually feeling kinda dizzy.

Woah, I'm getting shaky.. Maybe I got struck by her beauty? Gahahaa, nah don't think so- Wait, not that she's not pretty but- Why am I talking to myself?

She knocks on his shoulder and he looks up.

"Whatcha dreaming about? A new armor idea?"She asks excited.

"No.. Do you want help with your French homework or not?"He asks maybe a little too aggressively.

"Whoa, take it easy Iron Man! And yes I want some help."

"Show me what chapter you're on."

She shows him the page and the phrases she's supposed to know by Monday.

"I know it's Friday, but I don't want to spend my Sunday helping a hopeless case."He laughs and Pepper elbows his ribcage.

He flinches right in time, very smooth actually, and sits down in one of the brand new barcaloungers.

"I knew you would move the chairs into the house when you were supposed to upgrade the armory in the factory, but since it blew up, I actually thought you wouldn't buy the chairs.

"I already paid and had them put on a plane, so where else could I put them?"

"Oh. Now make me remember those French/gay stuff."

"French is a wonderful language! Ok, c'est un peu sur-vendu mais tu as éveillé ma curiosité."

"Come again?"Pepper looks like living questionmark."Just help me! I seriously suck!"

Tony and Pepper study for almost an hour before she finally cracks under the pressure.

"Not. A. Word."Pepper sighs and throws the book aside."Test me."

"What?"

"To see if I'm any good?"

"Ah. Ehh... j'ai entendu Clint dire que Chanel avait un beau cul..."

"Aaah mais c'est horrible!"

"Bien que tu n'aies pas l'air si intelligent, tu es en fait un vrai petit génie."

"Hey! Who said I was stupid?"Pepper says irritated.

"T'as vu la langue? Ce n'est pas de l'anglais!"

"As-tu remarqué que le français est une langue très harmonieuse, belle et sexy?"Pepper says.

"Oui, mais les Américains simplifie la langue."

"Tu as vu des amis cette nuit, non?"

"Peut-être...Mais retourne étudier!"

"Je te déteste."

(("Ah. Ehh... I heard Clint say that Chanel got a sweet ass.."

"Well that's just awful!"Pepper laughs.

"Even though you don't seem so smart, you are in fact a little genius."

"Hey! Who said I was stupid?"Pepper says irritated.

"Watch the language! No English!"

"Have you noticed that French is a very smooth, beautiful and sexy language?"Pepper says.

"Yeah, but the Americans butches the language."

"You watched Friends last night did you?"Pepper asks amused.

"Maybe.. But back to studying!"

"I hate you."))

Pepper continues on with her studies.

"Can I get a break?"

"No. Seriously, you need to focus!"

"Please? This isn't what I expected!"

"You needed help to study, what did you think we would do?"Tony asks irritated.

"I thought you'd actually make a move.. It's not like I need help to study for a test that was three weeks ago."Pepper looks meaningful.

"How was I supposed to know? We don't share the same french-class! And I don't wanna ruin your grades because I don't have to study; I don't wanna drag you down to the zone that only geniuses could handle!"

"Oh really?"Pepper sighs amused.

"I don't want you to fail French because of me!"

"That's really sweet, but you're avoiding the subject here. Be honest with me.. Do you really wanna sleep with me? I mean, your implant works now and we don't have any kind of interruptions-"

"Pepper.. What do you think has been on my kind ever since? I'm almost eighteen, and I think I waited long enough. I don't want to be seen as an adult by the law when I'm a.. virgin. Ugh. I hate that word."

"I didn't want to pressure you because you were so busy finding your dad, and I thought it would be inappropriate to talk about it.."

"Wait here a second.. Aren't we trading places now? You're telling the usual guy excuse, and I'm the girl.."

"So you'll top?"Pepper laughs and Tony pokes her ribs.

"No you will."

"Eh, don't think so..!"She looks amused at him.

"Ehm, yes, you're gonna top."Tony says while reading in the French-textbook.

"Eh, no.."

"Yes."

"This is the first time you'll see me naked, and you can't even be considerate enough to let me be comfortable?"

"No, fyi I think you should be able to decide how slow it'll go. I mean it's not gonna hurt for me."

"So you were considerate about me? Sorry, Anthony.."Pepper says low and hugs him tight.

"No problems..!"Tony tries to breathe.

"Soo.. Are we gonna just talk about it or actually do it?"

"Just like that? That isn't very romantic. I don't know so much about the human body, but I know you can't do it without a boner."Tony laughs a little.

"You can perform open-heart surgery, one of the most hardest and dangerous procedures on earth. Not a normal 17 year old boy can do that."

"Okay, you want me to take your flower or not?"

"Friends again, huh?"

"Everytime!"Tony sighs with a smile.

"Okay, as you know I can't be sexy, so don't depend on me to give you a.. boner.."Pepper laughs and blushes.

"Well, it's your job! You want the sex and you damn well have to give me a hard on!"

"What?"Pepper looks appalled."No it's not!..?"

"We can sit and wait for it if you want."Tony laughs and stands up.

"Oh come on!"Pepper sighs and stands up as well."You can't depend on me for anything!"

Tony chuckles and walks into the kitchen. Pepper follows him and sits on the counter.

"We're never gonna do this, are we?"She sighs and he opens the fridge.

"Not if you stop talking about it."He says and takes out the Pago juice."Want some?"

"Yeah, a glass please."

Tony hands her one and checks the time.

"Justin's trial begins now, wanna catch it on FOX."Tony says and jumps onto the sofa.

He turns on the tv and Pepper sits down on the other side of the couch.

"You're a horrible man. I can't believe I actually want to sleep with you."

"That's a part of the Tony-magic."He smiles and drinks a little.

Pepper argues with him for a while before she begins to hit him with a pillow.

"Whoawhoawhoa!"Tony laughs and grabs the pillow.

"Stop watching him get crushed by the judges! Isn't it bad enough he feels bad about it? He might go to jail!"

Tony scoffs.

"Of course he told the naïve redhead that. Oh, almost forgot the best part: sexy."

"I am not naïve! And I'm not sexy!"

"Two lies!"Tony laughs and Pepper mutes the tv.

"Gimme it.."He groans and reaches for the remote.

After some struggling it grows into a real fight. It results in him grabbing her ass three times, she making a big rip in his shirt.

"Dude! My shirt!"Tony says and turns on the sound on the tv.

"Mr. Hammer blames Mr. Anthony Stark for putting the blame on him in the "Tech-Theft" case. Hammer insists that Stark gave him permission to make the Laser-Projectors and then accused him for stealing."

"I'm not even working at the company! And he never asked me privately for using my ideas!"

Obadiah stands up and takes a deep breath.

"Tony Stark has never spoken to Hammer in the last eight months, under any circumstances. Even my daughter Whitney can prove that! And if someone was authorized to make that deal, it would have been me! And I would never accepted that kind of offer!"Obadiah says angrily."And Tony hasn't even worked for the company in two years now, he would never have the permission to do that kind of act! And I don't think he personally likes you, Justin."

"DAMN RIGHT! Finally you're on the good side Obadiah!"Tony smiles victorious.

"Stop watching this! You're such an idiot! And weren't we supposed to have sex? Is this your idea of foreplay?"Pepper asks angrily.

"Stop whining! This will be over in half an hour, then we can make things happen."

"You're taking me for granted, Tony."She crosses her arms and looks at him."I won't have sex with you on your demand. I'm not even in the mood anymore."

"Okay! I'll turn off the tv and get it on with you!"Tony smiles and mutes it.

"But now I don't want to!"

"Okay, I'll watch tv then."He sighs and turns it off."What's up with you? When it's not gonna happen, you wanna, but when we actually have time, you don't?"

"I'm nervous.. Honestly, I'm sorry! I don't know what's with me!"

"You shouldn't do it if you're insecure! I really don't want to pressure you into anything. I've waited 17 years, I can wait a while longer."He says.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that- people tell me they wished they had waited longer, and- and- and-"Pepper says fast but he quickly covers her mouth with his hand.

"Take it easy, Pep! You don't have to if you don't want to. You'll come around when you're ready, okay?"He says and Pepper starts laughing.

"What if I never feel fully comfortable? What if it never happens? I'll stay a virgin forever!"She sounds more worried than amused now."That can't happen, I mean it's not natural!"

"Stop ranting! Just let me scoff for a while and I'll drive you home later!"

"We.. I will never be 100% sure.. So this will have to do! Let's do it right now!"

"You really know how to turn my crank, Potts."Tony says sarcastically and looks at her.

"I'm serious! Gimme a chance at least."

"Soooo sexy!"He laughs and turns on the tv.

Pepper gives up and starts texting with someone. In the next commercial break he gets up and refills his juice glass. When he turns around, Pepper plants her lips on his and cups his face with her hands. His eyes springs to twice their size."What the hell?"He mumbles against her mouth before he gives in to the kiss.

He puts down the glass and wraps his arms around her fast and softly. He strokes her back lightly and groans a little. He backs her into the counter, supporting her weight better. He leans over her a bit, trying to hold himself up by leaning on his left arm planted on the counter surface.

His heart beats faster, small electrifying shocks of pleasure shooting thru his body. His blood heatens up so quickly that JARVIS probably would have warned if he could. He can feel his heartbeat drum in his ears, making him grab onto Pepper even harder.

"Oh Tony..."Pepper moans softly into his ear, sending many R rated thoughts thru his mind.

He grabs the brim of her shirt, tugging it impatiently. She breaks the kiss for a couple of seconds.

"Maybe not here.."She gasps quietly for air.

"Oh come on! That's just plain evil!"Tony says angrily.

"No, I meant we should maybe go to the bedroom."She whispers, putting a crooked smile on the boy's lips.

He kisses her again and they are suddenly at the doorstep between the hallway and the livingroom. He glances at the tv trying to hear what they say.

Hammer doesn't look too happy, making the self-righteous smile stretch even wider over his face. Pepper rolls her eyes, grabs his shirt collar and pulls him into his room.

Tony walks in thru the front doors with a wide smile on his face. He almost bumps into Happy, who talks to Alison Shannon, his cheerleader girlfriend.

"Why the smile, Stark?"He asks curiously.

"Isn't this day just perfect?"He answers with another question.

"Seems like it for you.. Wait-"Happy puts the pieces together.

Tony had been kinda down lately, because of Pepper's stalker. When he was with the Avengers he was happy, but in school his mind travelled to that subject since he didn't have to pay attention in school to get straight A's, so classmates saw the worried, sad and gloomy Tony.

But just thinking of what happened last night got him in an almost ecstatic mood immediately. He opened his locker, and to his surprise Rhodey stood next to him.

"Sooo... How did it go last night?"

"Best night patrol in a very long time."He smiles and takes his Drama book.

"It was just a matter of time, my friend."Rhodey laughs and patts his back."A warm welcome to the club."

"Club? And do we have to so open about this?"

"You got it."

Tony spotts his girlfriend, and gives Rhodey a meaningful look. He leaves and Tony leans against the locker next to Pepper's opened one.

She grunts something and fishes out her Drama book as well.

"Stupid stupid stupid.."She mutters.

She slams the lockerdoor closed. She jumps in surprise when she sees Tony next to her.

"Good morning."He smiles devious, making her blush.

"Don't scare me like that!"She exclaims and hits his shoulder with the book in her hand.

"Sorry!"He rubs his shoulder and leans in closer.

"Ready for Drama class?"She asks nervously and her body tenses up.

"Yeah, sure. I heard she's into broadway now. Maybe we can do something besides Shakespeare now."

"Boy, I sure hope so!"She sounds weird and spots Chanel."Sorry, gotta go- CHANEL!"

Tony looks like a question-mark when she leaves. He still leans on one hand against the lockers, thinking hard.

Suddenly Whitney shows up in front of him, looking, oddly enough, happy.

"Trouble in paradise, Anthony?"She asks with a satisfied grin.

"No, Pepper's just weird after last night."Tony scratches the back of his head.

"What happened?"

"Oh.. I thought everyone knew what cheered a moody guy up after- just do the math here for me, Whit."Tony smirks.

Her mouth opens more and more as she gets what he said.

"I'm not talking to you anymore!"Whitney storms off.

"Okay..?"

Does every girl react like this the day after?

He sighs and walks to the classroom. He sits down next to Chanel, who sits next to Rhodey. He next to Pepper.

"We are doing Shakespeare again, but pieces from "a Midsummer-nights dream" and "Romeo and Juliet"."The teacher says, making a girl student hand out books.

Most of the girls makes "Aaawww" sounds.

"I want... Mr. Hogan and Ms. Dander doing scene 6 from A Midsummer-nights Dream..."

Tony doesn't really listen until his name pops up. He assumes that he would end up Whitney, like usual.

"I want Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts doing scene 5, act 1 in Romeo and Juliet."

He can hear Pepper gasp and Whitney groan in disappointment.

"Google that bitch."Rhodey says.

Tony googled it, quickly reading the scene.

"Summary: The first meeting between them and their first kiss.."He murmurs to himself.

"And Mr. Rhodes and Ms. Smith does scene..."

Tony drifts off again, looking at Pepper.

"Get to work now!"She says, letting them run free on schoolgrounds for the next three hours.

Tony picks up his armor backpack, following Pepper out of the class room. She walks uneasy up to the roof, where they seem to be left alone.

She turned around, opening the right page and showed him his lines. Tony easily memorized the Romeo part after ten minutes of reading it.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."Tony says with a sneaky smile.

"Oh Romeo, stop enjoying this and get over yourself."She smiles evil back.

"It's the line. Someone does not pay attention."Tony chuckles."I am not that poetic."

"Don't you know I know that- Ugh, lets go on."

She takes a deep breath and continues. She avoids kissing him the first time they are supposed to.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."She read.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."He says, smiling a little.

He pulls her into his embrace and kisses her. He holds her close, pressing his lips harder against hers. She gives in and parts her lips a bit.

He continues to kiss her passionately and dropped the book down on the floor. She wraps her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss.

He slowly releases his hold on her, she slowly departing from him. She finally breakes off the kiss, sighing deeply.

"You kiss by the book."

"No, I'm better than that."Tony chuckled.

"What I said was a line, Tony."Pepper crosses her arms and looks amused at him.

"And I knew that, but the nurse was supposed to interrupt. So I had to improvise."

"I can't believe I have to spend the next two hours kissing you."She groans and picks up the dropped book.

"I think you should consider yourself lucky."

"Whatever you say, Stark."She pats his chest and they continues.

Tony takes Pepper's hand and walks out of school. They actually practiced a lot instead of kissing, to their disappointment. They meet up with Rhodey and Chanel.

"How did it go?"Tony asks the two of them.

"Well-"Rhodey begins, but whispers the rest into his ear.

"Ew! I don't wanna be in your stupid club anymore, Rhodey!"Tony groans.

"Whatever he said wasn't true."Chanel says and Pepper laughs.

"Good god I hope so!"

"What did he say?"

Tony repeats what Rhodey said into Chanel's ear, making her gasp for air in shock.

"I would never do that! You sick dog!"Chanel pokes his chest hard and storms off dragging Pepper after her.

"You're discomforting her again, aren't ya?"

"I almost forgot how much fun it is."Rhodey laughs and they walk towards home.


	20. Episode 16: True Meaning Of Pain

He runs his fingers over her soft stomach, making a gaspy laugh slip out of her. His self-righteous smile grows even wider and he tickles her sides, making her gasp for air.

"S-s-s-s-stop th-th-that!"She laughs and tries to fend off his hands.

She tries to tickle him back, but fails as he pins her down. She makes an effort to push him off, but to no use.

"You're supposed to be an Shield agent, and you can't even fight off a simple army man? And on top of that, an airman, the weakest kind of army-soldier!"

"But you're like twice my size in both length and weight. And you're wickedly ripped, so it's not fair!"She grunts and tries to flip him over again.

"But that's no excuse-"He smiles tricky and narrows his eyes to increase the dramatic effect of the smile."I mean, you're supposed to be able to kick Whiplash's ass, but here you are, under a very weak seventeen year old; at least in comparison with Whiplash. Otherwise, I am superman!"

"Has it never occurred to you that I am only that strong when I fear for my life?"

"Am I not intimidating enough for you?"He asks amused, leaning in closer.

"Sorry, but when you're in this position, you're usually gonna do.. more enjoyable things than death-threatening me. So don't blame me for not being scared."She smirks and he narrows his eyes a bit more, taking the reply as an invitation.

"I shouldn't go against your beliefs and expectations, so I better get down to business."He says and starts unbuttoning her pants softly, but quick.

"Oh, is that all you can think about, Rhodey?"

"It's pretty hard not to when you look that good, baby."He whispers huskily in her ear and strokes her waist under her shirt.

She traces his jaw with featherlike kisses, accompanied by small, sweet moans, inaudible for the untrained ear. Luckily, Rhodey spent so much time with Chanel, he learnt every move and sound she made under most situations, making him extremely powerful. He could tell by just looking at her that she's lying.

He presses his lips against hers, impatiently and desperately. Chanel unbuckles Rhodey's belt, rubbing him thru the thick fabric. He groans and jerks his groin against her hand, by instinct. He sighs when he sees the amused smile spreading across her face.

"What do you expect to happen when you do that?"

"Nothing, just how much it triggers you fascinates me."She smiles and he growls.

"I'm a guy, we have three purposes. And one of them is making babies, so deal with the instinctively dry-humping."He sighs and pulls off his t-shirt.

"What are the other two?"She asks curiously.

"Opening jars and defending their girl in sticky situations."

"Really? Why didn't you defend my honor when Clint said I was a slut?"She asks.

"Bro's before hoes, sorry baby. And besides, certain things you do are a little slutty."He smiles extremely amused.

"I hope you mean what I do to you, and that 'bros before hoes' rule is stupid."

"Don't you dare say that! Now I'm not in the mood anymore!"

She looks skeptically at him.

"I am serious! I don't want to have sexual relations with you tonight."

"Fine, I'll just call Clint, I'm sure he'll-"

"Oh, that's real mature of you, Chanel!"

"Okay, sorry! Do your thing now. I don't want to be all horny in school tomorrow."She giggles.

"After I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week."He laughs hoarse into her ear.

She rolls her eyes and he gets down to business.

…

She feels the desire burning in her veins. It's painful, like spears, trying to get thru her skin from the inside, making her arms, palms and stomach throb.

"James.."She moans.

"Rhodey. James makes me sound like a little child.. Do I.."He enters her slowly, but forcefully, wanting her to feel every inch of him."…Feel like a little child?"

"Please…"She whimpers, not sure if she could take it any more of his torture.

"Please what..?"He asks extremely amused, looking down on the devastated teen.

"Don't be cruel.."She pleads, opening her eyes.

"If you tell me what you want, I won't."A smile creeps upon his face.

"I beg of you, please don't make me do that. You know exactly-"

"Say it, Chanel."

His entire being just wants to hear her say those two words, more than everything right now. More than he wants to continue what he started.

"Please.."

He can see the desire burning desperately in her green orbs, how she is on the verge of losing it. How submissive she is, how tortured she is.

"Please.."She whispers distressed into his ear.

He doesn't care for a verbal confirmation, not any more at least. He could feel it, he could hear and sense it. He could smell it, taste it and see it. He pulls out of her, making her squeal in disapproval. He thrusts into her, making her moan deep, purring like a lioness. She arches her back, grinding against him. He speeds up his pace, even though his plan was to torture her as long as he could.

He supposes that this is how far he can go before losing complete control and releasing all over her. He starts to kiss her, making her cry out his name time after time. He bucks his hips harder in frenzy, forgetting all about making her pay for her mistakes. He grabs her waist, to get more resistance. The pleasure is unbearable, making him marvel over the fact that he hasn't cummed yet.

The pain mixed with pleasure becomes too much for them both, and Chanel starts screaming. He thinks that his ears will explode, but he keeps on thrusting into her, working towards full ecstasy. He prays that no one will hear them and call the police. She gasps for air as she continues to scream, scream out in excruciating pleasure.

He feels how she's tightening around him and digging her nails into his back. This was always a good sign, so he goes even faster. He feels how his inner core sends out desperate signals, signals that tells him to stop fighting the inevitable. But he fears that it will hurt more than be enjoyable. Maybe this was too much?

"RHODEY!"She yells, hugging him tighter than before."I'm- I'm- AAAHHH!"

She screams in pain-pleasure, making that wonderful face of hers. It shrivels up, and that's just the thing to push him over the edge. He buries himself deep into her, growling in pain. He pumps her full of it, it never seems to stop. Hot and sticky, it fills her up.

He collapses on top of her, panting like there was no tomorrow. She sobs a little, to his surprise. He looks up at her tear filled eyes, making him anxious.

"How are you?"He asks worriedly.

"Fine, it- it- it was just too much.. It's my damn human hormones who's messing me up."She giggles a bit, and starts to cry.

He strokes her cheek gently, just grazing her cheeks with his fingertips to dry off the tears.

"Don't worry, it was the best.."She smiles faintly, and he rolls off her.

"Sure?"

"It.. may I say, the best sex ever on this earth?"

"You may tell the truth, yes."He smiles arrogantly and smug, already recovered a little from the high.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk after this."She pats him weakly on the shoulder with her fist, attempting to punch him.

"Told you so."He smiles widely and pulls her close."I love you more than you'll ever understand."

"I love you so much that I might explode right now."

"Then you'd die a fully satisfied woman."

"True dat. Good night, baby."

"Good night, honey."

He presses her to his chest, never wanting to let her go. And he wouldn't.

Pepper wasn't really shy or dumb, but when it came to math, she rather stays in the back of the classroom, and does the math she had to for herself. Unfortunately, she was paired up with Rhodey, Tony and James, the math whizzes of the class. Tony sits down next Pepper, smiling a little. Rhodey sits down next to Tony, and James sits down on Pepper's right side, on the short side of the table.

"So, I don't know a shit about this.. so don't depend on me participating in this 'project'."Pepper sighs and opens up her math book, provided by Shield.

"I can go thru the basics quickly if you want."James says, to Pepper's surprise.

"Uhm, sure..!"She opens the book and scooches closer to him.

"Okay, volume and geometry.."

"I'm warning you, not even Tony can make me understand math!"

"That's because he's a genius. Maybe I'm more suited to help you..?"He fires away a flirty smile, and she blushes a little.

Tony gives James a warning glance and Rhodey pushes Tony in the side. He pushes too hard and Tony falls off the chair, resulting in James and Rhodey laughing, and Pepper smacking James in the back of his head. She helps Tony up and dusts off his shirt.

"Uhm… Do your thing, James."

"Okay, when you want to find out what X is, I have a few tricks.."

..

"I understand! OMG! I UNDERSTAND!"Pepper shouts surprised, sounding like she's having an epiphany-orgasm.

Tony and Rhodey wake up from their "Is-what-Shield-does-right-or-wrong?" talk-coma.

"You're welcome, I guess..!"He says and she hugs him.

"You can't leave me now!"She looks terrified."You have to teach me more!"

"I can help you at free period every Thursday, if you wanna..?"He laughs.

"Please! I am begging you!"

"I already said yes, Pepper.."

"Oh. Then Thursdays it is!"She hugs him tight again, making him gasp for air.

Tony rolls his eyes and continues on with the Shield rant.

"Singling out a student is against school policy, Mr. Hogan."Mr. Klein says and Happy's smile fades into a light frown."But he/she who has the chickenpox is being treated right now, so can you please stop bugging me about it, now Mr. Hogan?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll have to attend to a meeting with the principal, so sit here quiet and have individual studytime."

Mr. Klein closes his top drawer and leaves the room. As soon as the door closes behind everyone starts to talk to each other.

"I want to know who it is!"

"It's Debbie smartass, she's home right now!"Will sighs amused, exchanging a look with Tony.

"Ah.. Let's mess with her locker!"

"Hell yeah!"

They both leave, crashing into James and Pepper in the doorway.

"Hey!"James smiles and looks after them down the hallway.

"It's like they're in third grade again!"Pepper chuckles and takes a book from him."Thanks again for the help, James."

"No problemo!"He says and sits down next to her.

Tony looks up from his advanced schematics for a laserbeam.

"And would you mind terribly helping me with my physics homework?"She says with a british accent.

"Not at all, my dear Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes..? Reeealllyy?"She smiles widely."You saw it yesterday, didn't you? I knew it!"

"Shh! Open the goddamn book now, redhead."

"You sound just like Tony."

"Good god, how does he stand being round you so much? I would go crazy!"

"You get used to it."Tony chuckles.

"I mean.. HOW?"He looks fake terrified at Tony.

"I dunno, you just do."

"But she can't keep her trap shut!"He stage-whispers and Pepper pushes James off the chair.

He breaks the fall by landing on his feet and he bounces up immediately.

"Stop push-"

A big chunk of the wall facing the street falls down and Titanium man stands in the hole.

"-IIIING..!"James screams the last part.

Tony grasps after the backpack under his labtable, ready to kick Justin's ass.

"Justin..!"Pepper whispers loud."What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am here to kill Tony! He's a fucking idiot and deserves whatever may come to him!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!"Tony smiles."This isn't fair, is it?"

"Stop smiling, idiot."

"No can do, Hammer."Tony's smiles stretches across his face and an amused chuckle slips out.

"You asshole."He says and grabs Pepper's arm. Rough.

"Stop taking the girl as prisoner! It's sooo cliché!"Pepper whines, resulting in him tightening his grip."Aouch! AOUCH!"

"Stop whining, idiot."

"Hey-hey-hey!"Tony's smile gets replaced by an irritated look."Let her go."

"No can do, Stark."

"Let her go."

"No. Can. Do. Stark."

"Let. Her. Go."

"Everyone just shut the fuck up!"Iron Man says suddenly, which makes Tony jump.

"Iron..?"Tony says surprised.

"Let her go or I can visit your girlfriend, huh?"Rhodey says inside of the suit.

"I am so scared."

"I can go right now!"Iron Man says and bursts out of hole in the wall, flying towards the scycrapers.

"Oh come on!"Justin growls and flies after him, with Pepper still in grip.

"MYY ARRRRMMM!"She yells in pain as she disappears.

"Crap."Tony sighs.

He was not in the mood for this.

He ducks for Unicorns beams, trying again to knock him out with a uni-beam. Not that he was any hard to defeat, but when you got your mind set on the girl hanging on a metal branch from a pretty much destroyed Chrysler Building top, 700 ft up in the air, it's pretty hard.

"LET GO PEPPER!"Justin yells.

"Jarvis, hack into Titanium man's com. system and isolate my frequency, so he can't track me down after this."

"Of course, sir. Hacking complete."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? LET GO PEPPER? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"I am trying to protect my worst enemy's girlfriend!"

"But your way of saving people is fucking crazy!"

"Fuck you, I got better stuff to do."

"You fucker!"Tony attacks Justin.

*Zooming into Pepper in the background, screaming her lungs out.*

"I'm going to die here. I am going to die..!"She murmurs for herself.

She feels how, one after one, her fingers snaps off the edge. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… She can't hold any more.

She didn't realize she was falling until she felt the wind blowing thru her hair. Then she starts to scream.

*Zooming in at Tony and Justin.*

"AAAAAAAHHHH HEEEEEEEELPPP!"She falls like a spear, fast and hard.

"PEPPER!"Tony and Justin yells.

Tony lets go of Justin and bolts towards her. Justin grabs him, and slams him behind him.

"NO!"Tony yells and tries to reach for her, even though she's far away.

Fear strikes his heart as he become conscious of the fact that he won't make it in time. But that doesn't stop him from trying. He fires off a metal-seeking bomb, which attaches to Justin's suit.

"What the-"He says before the bomb detonates.

Tony bolts even faster towards her, just two seconds passed, but he still needed more time. He realizes Pepper will die. But someone, or maybe a grey blur, grabs her and darts down the street, over 190 mph. It cuts thru the air, leaving a strong wind and a ear-breaking sound after it.

"Rhodey..? Rhodey! YES! RHODEY!"Tony sounds relieved, or even excited.

He looks around- No sight of Hammer. Damn. He tracks down the War Machine, who's standing on the World Apparel Building. He flies there in less than a minute, and sees Clint, Wasp and Chanel to his surprise.

"Where's Pepper?"He asks anxiously.

"I am here, jackass. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT ME IN THAT KIND OF DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU TWO TRYING TO BE MACHO!"She yells and bangs on his armored chest."Aouw-aouw-aouw!"

He grabs her wrists and retracts his whole helmet. He looks half amused, half relieved at her. His eyes looks at her with admiration, love and delight. The fact that the red head is so angry with him makes him overwhelmed with happiness, to see her so alive.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"She asks angrily.

"I love you."He smiles and kisses her.

He cups her face, pulling her closer. She gives in a little, letting him run his course.

"I thought you were going to die today, Pepper."He whispers into her ear."And I'll stop fighting with Justin."

"Thank you."She sighs irritated.

"Thanks man."Tony says to Rhodey."I owe you one."

"If you say so, but she's my friend too you know? I kinda wanted to save her, it's not really a choice."

"Okay, so you don't want a favor..?"He smiles amused.

"Forgot what I said, I totally felt forced to save her against my will."

"I hate to ruin your reunion, but I really wonder what happened to Hammer."Wasp says bitterly.

"Aww, you jelly?"Tony sticks out his tongue and wraps his arm around Pepper, still afraid of letting her go.

"I HAVEN'T HAD SEX IN SIX MONTHS! OKAY? OF COURSE I'M JEALOUS! CHERISE WHAT YOU HAVE, GOOD GOD!"She storms off, flying down towards the street, and then disappearing.

"I'll take care of that."Clint sighs amused, making the others laugh."I'm a god when it comes to that."

Rhodey and Chanel exchanges looks, remembering last night perfectly.

"I have to disagree, Mr. Barton."Chanel smiles wide.

She really knows how to make Rhodey feel like a real man.

"Oh, is that so?"He replies amused."I highly doubt that."

"Let me tell you a story, which begins with a-"She says as the two of the walks down the stairs down to the top floor.


	21. Episode 17: Truce

Natasha Romanoff. Probably the sexiest woman the male Avengers ever seen. To Chanel's and Pepper's disapproval, of course. Comments from Rhodey was usually single words or short sentences, like "Damn!" or "Why don't we fight criminals with that fine ass?". Tony and Clint nods and agrees, often not saying a word.

"What more can a guy ask for? Hot, bendy and a martial arts specialist!"Rhodey looks at her fighting off some Hammerbots."Talking about Hammer, where's Pepper?"

"She's out working, but she should be-"

"There she is- YOWSA!"Clint looks surprised."Turn around, Tony-boy."

"What is it- Wooow..!"Tony's eyes grows twice their size as he sees the other red head in a catsuit.

"Stop this right now!"Pepper yells angrily and tries to roundhouse kick her.

"Not until I have the specs of the Iron Man suit!"

"In your dreams, bitch."

Their fight looks like a perfectly coordinated dance, both bodies in total sync. Dodging, kicking and spinning. Natasha aims with her bracelet-repulsor. She raises her hands quickly, surrendering.

"Okay, let's take it easy now.. You know we red heads has to stick together, right?"

"Hand me the specs."

"No can do, Romanoff. Dejavu huh?"She laughs nervously."I know I should have brought the gun."

"Give it to me."

"Don't think so."

"You wanna die, kid?"

"The fact that you're just two years older than me doesn't make me a kid."Pepper narrows her eyes as she smile determined.

"What are you up to?"Natasha asks suspiciously.

"Three.. two.."She counts down with her fingers.

"ONE!"Clint shoots an arrow at her.

It sprays something that makes her faint instantly. Pepper steps out of the cloud, tears falling from her red eyes.

"Damn that's strong!"She coughs like she just smoked a cigarette for the first time."And no one steals Iron Man's stuff, except me. And Justin Hammer, cuz he got away with it."

"Stop talking and turn around!"Clint complains.

"Ehm.. okay?"She turns around two-three times.

"Nice! Now bend over."He chuckles.

"Dude!"Tony slaps the back off Clint's head."Back off."

"I'm just trying to see how far she would go!"

"DAMN! Widow's gone!"Pepper grunts."First she lures me in her little web of lies, and when I finally got her, she ran!"

"It's okay, we'll catch her next time…"

"Stupid ass men.. all they think with is their penises… all they care about is sex.. maybe if you stopped thinking with your penises, you'd get more done!"Pepper yells to the guys and storms out of the crimescene.

Pepper stuffs her books further down her backpack as Whitney approaches.

"Pepper?"She asks with a soft voice.

"What is it, Stane?"

Hah. Tony and Pepper shares the same nickname for their arch enemies. Only that he likes Whitney, and she doesn't like any of the Stanes.

"I think we need some closure on this 'arch-enemy' thing."She surprises her."I don't want to fight with you anymore, and I hope we can at least try to be friends. It tires me out fighting with you."

Tony's jaw drops. Rhodey's jaw drops. Chanel's jaw drops. Happy's jaw drops. And pretty much everyone else's in ear-shot.

"Oh.. that would be great."Pepper still faces away, looking as shocked as the others."I'm getting tired of fighting with you too. I mean, I bet you're awesome when I get to know you better."

"I hope you will think so."

Pepper spins around, looking questioning at Whitney, believing that she was kidding her. But no. Whitney smiled trying, looking genuine.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay at chateau Pepper. It's gonna rock."Pepper smiles towards her.

Whitney chuckles a little as she follows Pepper out of the classroom. Tony breaks the ice.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I think your favorite girls made up. Congrats my friend."Rhodey tries to shake off the shock."I still can't believe it though."

After smoothing things over with Whitney, Pepper was very occupied the last two week of October and the first two weeks of November. Almost a month spent on preserve her new friendship, or at least the start of one, and Shield field work. Tony was happy that Whitney wasn't alone anymore, but after a while he missed his girlfriend. Like a lot.

If you all know what I mean.

And that got kind of annoying, since they barely saw each other anymore. And it wasn't just that he missed being with her, he missed being with her, if you know what I'm getting at. And missing her in more ways than one made him easily angered and/or extremely amused, for no reason.

More than once Clint pointed out that Pepper was out of his grip.

"You need to show her her place! You're letting her go around doing what she wants! Be a fucking man!"

"Dude, I really don't want or need your advice. You're a man-whore, remember?"Tony shots a pleased look towards Hawkeye.

"It's called a player, and not too long ago, you were one as well."

"You don't get laid like that when you're fifteen, Barton."Tony chuckles and tightens a bolt on his Space suit.

"You didn't get laid at all, Stark."

Tony can picture the self-righteous smile spreading across the blonde's face. He looks up into the wall infront of him, irritated.

"You're a douche, you know that, right?"He says and spins his chair around, putting down the monkey-wrench next to the suit.

As Tony foresaw, Clint sits laid-back in the armchair, smiling amused. Tony sighs in annoyance, admitting defeat. For now. He turns back to his suit and starts to work on the brakeage-flaps. They got fried last time he fought in.. well space, duh'!

"So.. How is she?"

Tony' eyes springs wide-open and he turns around again, this time more violently.

"Is this all we can talk about?"He asks, irritation mixed with surprise.

"Dude, I'm a man-whore, remember? What do you think my life revolves around?"He smiles pleased at the black-haired teen's reaction."So, are you gonna answer the question?"

"NO!"Tony looks in disbelief at Clint."Jeezuz man!"

Pepper sits down in her sofa, flipping thru the magazine her dad's girlfriend left here. God, she didn't like her. And Alexandra -yeah, she got a name!- didn't like her either. But since she had avoided her for over a month now, she hadn't gotten in so much trouble with her dad.

So she finally made peace with Whitney, and they started to enjoy each others company too. They went shopping (Pepper on Tony's Platinum-card of course, haha), ate nice together and executed activities outdoors; like jogging, walking in parks/woods nearby and swim.

They even got to the point of switching numbers. She feels good being Whitney's friend, and actually apologized for stealing Tony away from her. Whitney told her it was okay, and she felt it necessary to be with Tony because she saw and felt how much Tony liked Pepper. And then she apologized. And they made up, putting all the anger behind and hoped for a bright future.

Chanel started to accept the fact that Whitney was okay, and so she started to hang out with Whitney and her rich friends. Whitney was nice and funny, but the others were weird and had no humor at all. It all ended up with Chanel dragging Pepper and Whitney out of the mall, and forced them to play laser-tag with her, to shake off the snob-feeling.

Pepper and Whitney sat together in school, shared answers and so on. Whitney really had a reason to go to school now. She wanted to hang out with her friends; Tony, Rhodey, Will, James, Chanel and Pepper.

"Got stood up again? I told you that rich kid was trouble from the start."Her dad says, standing in the doorway with Alexandra.

Pepper started to lie lately why she was home so much, and blamed it on Tony who "stood her up" every night she wanted to be at home. Why would she lie, you may ask? Because her dad forced her out of the house when Alexandra was over, but Pepper didn't budge, Alexandra isn't going to win.

"Uhm, yeah.."Pepper says, faking the uneasy tone.

"I'm sorry for you, Patricia. Maybe you should have a better taste in men?"Alexandra says with a nice tone, but shoots evil looks at her.

"Tony's fine, he's probably up inventing like always."Pepper fake smiles towards her.

"A nice man puts his girl in the first room, and a nice girl shouldn't put up with that kind of behavior that Tony guy has."

Is she trying to split me and Tony up?

"FYI, its Tony Stark, and he's putting me in the first room! I maybe want to give him some space, huh?"She looks meaningly at Alexandra.

"Just be careful, okay? Most men are jerks, and all they want is sex."

Alexandra's eyes turn black and she smiles a little evil.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

Virgil sticks his head into the room, looking angrily and questioning at Pepper.

"No! I'm-"

"Are you sure…?"Alexandra turns into a witch in her eyes."I mean, all boys wants is sex when they're in this age."

"I am sure! Tony and I-"

"If I hear a word about you and Tony engaging those kind of things, I'll personally kick your ass."Virgil warns."Can't you call Whitney or Chanel, see if you all can go out and do something? Maybe shop?"

"Doesn't she max out your card?"Alexandra asks.

"No, apparently her boyfriend let's her use his. Apparently he's the richest guy on this planet today."

"Oh god!"Alexandra looks surprised.

"Yup."Pepper smiles confident."Bye then. Virgil. Alexandra."

"Ms. Potts calling."Jarvis announces.

"Put her through to my ear piece."Tony says and puts in the headset."Pepper?"

"OH! She's done it this time!"Pepper yells, making the teens in the background laugh.

"Christ, tone it down, Pepper!"Tony says and holds the ear piece in his hand instead, in case of another scream-attack.

He put her out in the speakers instead, making her angry voice pound thru the big livingroom over at Stane's.

"You're so cute when you're angry, Pep."Clint teases laughing.

"Shut up or I'll kick you in the nuts!"She yells."Where the hell are y'all?"

"Over at Whitney's, rude-girl."Chanel says, looking up from a Vogue magazine.

"Oh, FYI, Stane made a deal with Killer Shrike and Unicorn about the laser from the Earth mover. You're all in deep shit."Pepper sighs and a cab-door closes behind her.

"Fuck."Tony groans.

"Sorry.."Whitney sounds sad.

"Don't blame yourself for what your stupid ass dad did, Whit. You're awesome, and he's evil."Pepper drowns Tony's try to comfort.

"Okay, I'll try."A smile spreads over her face.

"My sources says-"Pepper begins.

"You mean Shield?"Clint asks amused.

"Anyways, my sources tells me that Killer Shrike and Unicorn aren't the original customers, just the stackers, probably going to guard the shit until the real client arrives. Flynn, a guy at the bugging department said that the client was very clear about not wanting to meet eye to eye. And Obadiah didn't care of course, just as long as he got his money."Pepper says in one breath.

"Smug bastard."Tony growls, opening up a new window on his 3D desktop.

"Isn't this cool? We got a new enemy!"Pepper says exited.

"I think we got enough as it is."

"But Flynn said that the client probably is a lady!"

"Finally!"Clint and Rhodey exclaims.

"I didn't say she was hot."

"Daaww…"

"Now, to a more serious subject.."Pepper says.

"How Tony is in a dry-spell right now?"Clint laughs.

Tony throws a book in the blonde's head.

"Continue."Tony says, focusing on his dashboard.

"MY DAD'S GIRLFRIEND THINKS THAT SHE'S FUCKING ALL MIGHTY! She almost got me in trouble again!"

"What did she do now?"Janet asks tiredly.

"She accused me for having sex! With Tony!"Pepper throws her backpack around.

"Jeezuz, what a crime!"Tony says smiling, still focusing on his dashboard.

"My dad is going to kick my ass! Not Tony's, but mine! What the hell is that?"Pepper almost yells.

"My respect for your dad just increased by 17%."

"AAGGHH! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!"Pepper yells and walks around.

Tony grabs her arm as she walks by him. He pulls her close and smiles to her.

"Take it easy, Pep. She'll leave you alone soon enough."

"Easy for you to believe! She's not luring your dad to hell!"

"Shh…"He chuckles and plants his lips on hers.

"Dude? That dashboard might be colorful, but not solid. I can pretty much see your mushy love."Clint complains.


	22. Episode 18: School Uniforms

Pepper gasps for air when she opens the letter from the school.

Dear Parents and Students,

Due the new law that passed last week all the schools in New York City and Newark are forced to make the students wear school-uniforms.

Boys:

-Long Sleeved/Short Sleeved Shirt with straight point collar

-Any shade of black/grey pants or chinos

-Tie in fitting color

-V-neck Sweater in Grey with the Tomorrow Academy logo on the left side of the breast (will be handed out by school on Monday)

Girls:

-Long Sleeved/Short Sleeved Shirt/blouse with straight point collar

-Any Shade of black/grey ankle/knee/short skirt, creased or straight

-Tie in fitting color

-V-neck Sweater in Grey with the Tomorrow Academy logo on the left side of the breast (will be handed out by school on Monday)

For more information, please contact the school office.

Pepper gasps once more. SCHOOLUNIFORMS? JESUS TAPDANCING CHRIST!

Tony and Rhodey walks into the classroom, finding it hard to hear themselves think. The room is filled with their classmates and class 2-D, who apparently shared drama-class with them all- or as the teacher would say it: Cultures and Arts class.

Tony casually looks after Chanel, Pepper and Whitney. But before he could take a good look, that goth chick he never remembers the name of, pushes him aside, looking extremely unhappy about being forced to wear school-uniforms. Tony smiles at the girl's misery, since she is a pain in his ass.

He sees Whitney standing talking to Abby in 2-D, wearing the school-attire with a knee long skirt, black and straight. It pretty much remembered him of her usual outfit, but grey, strict and classy. He always thought of Whitney as a classy, elegant girl, who had a good taste for most things.

"Hey Whit!"Rhodey shouts and she spots them.

"Hi you guys!"Her face brightens up and she walks up to them.

"How's it back home?"Tony asks as he hugs her.

"Do you even have to ask?"She looks skeptical up at him, still staying in his embrace."And what's up with this new school-uniform?"

"At least we got grey ones, I heard that Red Wood academy got green ones.. LIKE TOTALLY YUCK!"He does the gay-hand thing and the two laughs.

Whitney let's go of Tony and he realizes he didn't mind clinging onto her. Not that it's anything wrong with wanting to hug Whitney, but this is what loneliness made him resort to. Clinging onto female friends. Yup. Great.

Chanel pushes her way thru the crowd and crashes into Rhodey's back.

"HEY! Watch it- Hey Chanel, sorry!"He grabs her and swings her around so she faces him.

"Hey Rhodey."She replies grumpily."I hate these uniforms. It's an excuse for making girls wear skimpy and degrading outfits."

"I love this new law, don't you?"Rhodey exchanges a wide grin with Tony.

"Jeezuz, men are like animals!"Whitney complains and wraps her right arm around Tony's waist, him putting his arm around her shoulders.

Yup. Great.

"Thanks for calling us men, it really made my day."Rhodey chuckles and Chanel pushes him in the side.

"Don't encourage them, Whit. And how's it going with Samuel, that smug bastard?"

"Great actually! He's really nice and doesn't leave me hanging."She looks meaningful at Tony.

"I'm sorry! What more can I do?"

"Forget it."She sighs and lets go of him.

"I actually thought he was black."Chanel says, making Whitney laugh."What? It is a black name!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."She laughs and they follow her to the last row on top.

After Tony paid for the renovation of the whole school, his planned detentions and absence-notes just "disappeared". It resulted in the classrooms looking like mini-auditoriums and Tony having a lot more free-time. They sit down, filling the right row alone. Happy sits next to them, also Will. They talk about that new xbox360 game that Pepper has bugged the crap outta them with all week.

Finally Pepper enters the classroom with a new guy. He is tall, lean and has dark hair. His eyes are emerald green and his facial features and body shape made him look far older than most guys in school.

"And I was like: No, when you unlock that achievement you can punch people in the face! And then I actually punched him.. in the face.. But that's another story.. Hehe!"She rants on.

He puts his finger on her mouth, making her stop talking.

"You never stop talking do you?"He asks and smiles a little.

"No, not really, no."

"I bet you can use that mouth for more than talking, huh' Ms. Potts?"He looks into her eyes, making her blush."Or am I just imagining things?"

"IMAGINING!"She yells, sounding like Kermit the frog.

"Do I make you nervous, Ms. Potts?"He narrows his eyes and switches on to flirt-mode.

"Stop calling me by my last name!"Is all she can say."And I'm not nervous! You think you're an almighty womanizer, but you're just a confused teen who's trying to get laid with every girl in this state!"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but sure. So, you like what you see?"He chuckles amused.

"Fuck you, Mark."

"Name the time and place, babe. I'll be there."He winks and leaves the classroom.

She groans in fury and slams her books against the wall.

"Stupid-stupid-stupid cute Mark. Why can't he stop embarrass me? This is sexual harassment!"

"Take it easy Potts, he's just messin' with your head."James says and picks up her books.

"And I thought you liked the attention."He adds, making her look at him with a death glare.

"Not from that jerk! He's always funny and nice, but sometimes he begins to flirt! And he actually thinks he got a shot! He think he can compare himself to Anthony fucking Stark?"

"Thanks Pep."Tony fistpumps lazily in the air as he reads the news on his pod.

"Got your back, Tony-boy."

"Oh, not you too!"He looks up from the screen."Clint is driving me nuts with that!"

"Oh stop whining."Pepper says and dumps her books on the row-bench of the other side of the aisle.

She sits infront of Tony's desk, trying to get his attention.

"Hello? PEPPER IS HERE!"Whitney yells into his ear after a couple of minutes of ignorance.

"Christ! Hi Pep."He says quickly and returns to his work.

"Worried about Black Widow?"Pepper asks.

"Who's Black Widow?"Whitney asks.

Ooups..

"She's been stealing from that underground vault Stane- your dad has been trying to break into ever since he became CEO over MY company."

"That bitch. Maybe have to call Iron Man about it. He seems to care for Stark International, weirdly enough."Whitney says to him.

He freezes up, still looking on the small screen, but not reading the text. He takes a loud breath and looks up at her.

"Maybe he knows Obadiah is evil and wants to make him 'disappear' for a while."Tony says, making an amused laughter slip out of Whitney.

"It's your dad we're talking about, aren't you at least a little offended?"Tony chuckles.

"He stopped being my dad when he said he wanted to kill you."

"He wants to kill me?"Tony asks "nervously".

He knows damn well Stane wants to kill him and Iron Man. He actually heard Obadiah say that it didn't matter if Tony came back alive or not, he just wanted the watch and the pod.

"Oh, he sent someone to find you, but then he changed his mind when Justin Hammer threatened to tell the police, board and the press about his criminal business, and daddy shut up and left you alone. Even though Justin's a villain, he got your back to some point."

"JUSTIN HAMMER? He helped- ME?"Tony looks surprised at Whitney.

"Yeah, he-"

"He told me right after. Apparently he valued my happiness enough to let me be.. well, happy. And then he kissed me. And I kissed back because I was out of my mind overjoyed that you were alive."Pepper adds and looks away."Now that I think about it, he never really said you were in danger… so why did I kiss him back..?"

"I'll kill him later, okay? Or are we even now?"Tony looks confused.

"Jesus and Saint Mary on a stick."Pepper sighs and pats his head."Kill him next time, I did not enjoy that kiss."

"Good."

"BUT IT WAS FREAKING JUSTIN HAMMER! HE'S A CELEBRITY!"

"I am one too, you know?"Tony adds tiredly.

"Oh, I forgot- well, since I always hang out with you.."

He laughs and the teacher asks them to sit down.

Damn. Late for school again. The Maggia don't want me to sleep at all, do they? Next time I'll kill them off instead. It's not the Tong, AIM or Whiplash who keeps me awake at night. It is those fucking smugglers who call themselves "mobs". All they did was stealing and transport the gods to the harbor. Their odd jobs caused me to fly all night, taking care of all their little crimes all over the city.

So when I enter the classroom, the teacher gives me a stern look (except mr. Klein, who is nice enough to know that I'm having a hard time in my life right now) and my friends giggles/rolls their eyes/gives me meaningful glances/feels bad for me. Mostly laughing and "I am a way better role-model than you"-glances.

I usually shrugged and sat down, sleeping thru class, still acing all the tests, even the pop-quizzes. Pepper gave me a snicker and a glance every time I was late, and I replied with "Just fought off a drug cartel, what did you do with your morning, ms. Productive Shield Agent?".

I am not a morning person, not by far. But I still tried to make the world go around, and it came to a price. I wanted to protect the world and NY, but I begin to doubt if it's worth it or not. I can't concentrate if I can't sleep, and if I can't concentrate, my double life will fall apart. Sometimes I just wished I could tell everyone my secret, so people understood why I act so weird and disrespectful.

And what was the Maggia doing down in the harbor? Who is their customer and what is the customer's plan with the stolen tech? I always had to act like freaking Sherlock Holmes and Superman at the same time. It's not fair, but I put on the armor to save people, and I can't just take a break for a week or two? The villains will surely not, and I am not taking any risks.

It's getting colder outside too. I have to improve and upgrade the heat and cool-down systems in the suits. The old Space suit had a good one, maybe I should scrap that one too and make a new one? Oh, didn't I tell y'all that all my old suits are gone and replaced with new ones, very similar to my "Mark 001 Version 2.0*". They are more powerful and upgraded with new inventions, making the enemies seem weak and come from the early 1930's.

Yup. This is what's going on in my head, thinking about Iron Man stuff. Sometimes I think about what to do with my potential free time. Like if Clint, Rhodey and me would go laser-tagging, or the Avenger's should train in the woods. And sometimes homework. But I didn't like to think about it, but sometimes it just happens.

And even Pepper slipped into my mind a couple of times a day. Not in that "Oh, I miss her so much, she's my everything, I luvv her soo muchiee!", more like "Bend over and take it..!". Yup, I am horrible- horribly lonely and very, VERY hormone-controlled. Just me, going thru the most painful part of "puberty", a little late maybe, but yeah.

I never had a normal childhood really. When Rhodey went thru the hell, I kinda just avoided it. I have a theory that people that doesn't have an active social life don't get the same sicknesses and goes thru puberty as hard as the other ones. Like, you start having a social life with both girls and guys when you're about twelve, and then- BAAM! Puberty hits you like a train in 200 mph, mood-swings and all that after one year.

And it makes sense, since I have been with my friends for almost two years now, and then- BAAM! The worst part of puberty hits. Not acne, not mood-swings and not sweating like a pig in summer heat. No, it had to be S-E-X. I knew I never should have touched that girl! She's sent from hell to seduce me into more trouble each day! SHE MADE ME DO HER HOMEWORK FOR A WHOLE WEEK!

And on top of that- she's hot! It's not like I can ignore that, when she's in my constant ear-shot. Okay, she's my girlfriend and one of my best friends, but PLEASE WOMAN! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA MAKE A MOVE, THEN DON'T ASK FOR MY ATTENTION! Y U NO LEAVE ME ALONE! God, my life sucks. My dad's somewhere with Gene, Titanium Man/Justin Hammer has MY tech and my girlfriend is way too busy to even kiss me. My girlfriend, can't stress that point enough!

Fucking Justin Hammer and fucking Mark Jones- Keep your hands off my girl, or I'll fucking murder you. Yup. My life is like this, and I have myself to blame. I am way too lazy to do things properly, and when I finally do, the enemies make peace and starts ignoring me. Great.


	23. Episode 19: A Man on a Mission :Part 1:

Rhodey sighs and closes the door after him. He kicks off his shoes and sneaks into the kitchen, trying to not wake up Tony and Roberta. Late nights as War Machine didn't make it easy to stay awake in school. He yawns and sits down on the couch, turning on the tv.

"War Machine saved the staff of Hammer Industries when Killer Shrike and Unicorn tried to blow up the factory just a couple of hours ago. The workers are currently fine and very thankful of War Machine."

Tony's going to kill me for this.

"Where have you been then?"Roberta asks.

He can see her in the reflection of the window, with crossed arms leaning on the doorframe.

"Just helping Pepper with her homework."

"I thought Tony and Pepper was a couple."

"Geez mom! She's one of my best friends, can't best friends help each other out?"

"Just checking."She sits down next to her son."That War Machine really saved the day, didn't he?"

"I think he's just in the way."

"You're just like your father; an army man."

"Duh."

"Go to sleep now."

"Okay, mom."

He stumbles into Tony's room, groggy of sleepiness.

"You can kick my ass tomorrow, but now I gotta sleep. 'Night dude."He yawns.

"You can bet I'll kick your narrow ass.. tomorrow."Tony replies almost inaudible."Saving all of that HammerTech.. Stupid ass.."

"What about the staff then?"Rhodey asks and pulls off his shirt.

"No.. stripping.. please.. And i guess saving humans might.. justify it."Tony turns around on his bed and glares at his friend.

"Anyways, goodnight. Again."Rhodey yawns an other time and walks out of the room.

"Kick your narrow ass... tomorrow."Tony repeats and drifts fastly off to sleep again.

Whitney sits in her room, looking hopelessly out on the city. She reads a magazines she got months ago.

She waits for her only true friend, Iron Man. He always listened to her, and she often told him everything she could. And he didn't leave after he found out what he needed- he stayed and seemed to care. She hears the jet engines near her window and a man in red armor sits in the window.

"Hey Whitney."He says and she looks up.

"Hey.. Iron Man.."She laughs a little.

"See you're getting some new friends. I've seen you with that Potts girl, is she okay?"

"How do you know her name?"

"I saved her three times, and I have a database larger than every government has on earth, and with the detailed recognition program-"

"Okay, forget that I asked. And I guess she's funny, we weren't really friends before.."

"Fighting over that.. Stan.. Stark boy, didn't you?"He asks, smirking inside his helmet.

"I wanted to keep him as a friend, so I even started to go out with him. But he's an artist."

"A what?"

"You know; absent minded, forgetful, distant. You get the deal."

"Well that isn't fair? I've heard he's having a lot up his ass because of your dad."

"But he was like that before."

Tony rolls his eyes in disagreement.

"But isn't he okay to hang with?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend."She smiles when she says it.

A fade blush appears on her cheeks and she turns away. He laughs a little.

"Seems like this Stark boy is missing out on something awesome, huh?"

"Yeah.. Hehe... But he spends all his time inventing or having sex. Someone needs to teach him some restraint to things so he can finish school properly."

"You jealous?"He laughs, surprised over her great knowledge of his life.

"No, I don't need those things."

"So no boyfriend?"He asks amused, even though he knew the answer.

"Actually yes. His name is-"

"Samuel Ericson, Shield Agent, level 8."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"What my girlfriend is wearing. Hopefully nothing when I get there."Tony chuckles and she punches his armored arm loosely.

"You are truly a guy. Samuel is the same.. And Tony of course.. And don't even get me started on Rhodey. I seriously consider his girlfriend being an sex addict.. And himself."

Tony laughs loud, finding it true.

"My dad sold the rights to the Stun Gun to Bain-Tronics, but I stopped the transition with Pepper's help earlier this night. The file is deleted now. Just FYI."She giggles a little.

"Pepper helped you?"He sounds surprised."And thanks."

"Yeah, she can really kick some serious ass. And she apparently is Justin's friend, so she left afterwards to talk to him. But honestly, the way he looks at her, he probably had sex with her."

Tony chokes on his breath.

"They're friends? Still?"He sounds pissed."But I don't think she would cheat on her boyfriend..?"

He doesn't doubt Pepper, but then again, he don't trust Justin.

"Who said it was with her approval?"Whitney sighs.

"In the name of justice, I have to fly over to Hammer's office right now. I have to add some crimes I prevented on my list."Tony boosts thru the window and over the skyline.

Whitney stands in the window, almost reaching out for his disappearing armor.

"Bye."She whispers.

Arthur Parks sits down next to Chanel. He looks suspiciously at the dark woman.

"This ain't a trick, is it?"He asks, shooting a glance towards the bullet-and-sound proof door with the abbreviation S.H.I.E.L.D, printed over the door and a little of the wall. Somebody didn't do their job, apparently. And the typing frightened him.

But the girl with unusual green eyes sat with a cup of coffee in her hands, trying to drink away her bad morning mood, doesn't. She had kinda a broad nose, big eyes and full lips. He guessed she was from some Victoria-Lake country, having her dark color and African features in mind. She was far too dark to be from the north, there they had a lighter shade and Arabic influence in their features. Her hair was straight, but he suspected that she had an Afro-type of hair.

He doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He nervously tapped with his foot, looking for a camera.

"So, you ain't a talker huh, sugar?"She asks with a tired voice."We're not here to hurt you or try to get you to do anything. I want you to tell me where you saw Obadiah Stane last time."

She presses a button and the cameras goes off. All the microphones retracts and she looks him straight in the eyes.

"Now you listen carefully, my friend Tony is desperate after the last specs from him, and I figure you wanna help. I need you to go in with Pepper Potts and retrieve it for him. He's my close friend and you remember War Machine right? That's Rhodey Rhodes, and you know who Iron Man is. If you help us I'll make sure you'll be a free man."

"When do I start?"

"Thanks Arthur."

"No Living Laser? What's the occasion?"He asks sarcastically.

"That name is tainted around here. And I respect you too much to use that name before it's clean."She says and smiles a little bit."You can have a room in the Avengers mansion for as long as you want. You're a friend with us, and don't even bother me with a no. And Tony will be glad to see you."

Arthur smiles for the first time in months. This might be just what he needs. A pause from his miserable life, to meet Tony and the others again.


	24. Episode 19: A Man On A Mission :Par 2:

When Arthur Parks arrived at the front of the mansion, a bubbly red head hugged him. He was surprised and she excused herself. She explained that she knew him, but he didn't know her. She told him everything that happened since he disappeared at the AIM HQ's.

A/N: Yes, season 2 happened, but he doesn't know what's going on until now.

She squeals as she shows him around, and explains everything he needs to know.

"The Avengers are coming home soon, so then you can meet everyone! They are all nice, except Logan, if he's in a grumpy mood, but he's pretty cool otherwise! And you can take anything -I mean anything- from the fridge or the cupboards! Except Tony's crackers when he's in a bad mood. And you can train with us as much as you like! You are the only one here who're not obliged to train! But we train together to learn about each other's powers and abilities, so we can fight as effective as possible. Except when-"

"Let me guess, when the Hulk is in action? I've seen him dude, and he's not small."Arthur laughs and she giggles."And where do I sleep? I wanna get my stuff in order before all the others arrive."

"Sure, I'll lead you to it."Pepper takes his hand and one of his bags in the other, and they walk towards the stairs.

He blushes a bit as she shows him to the Ciel-wing, a part of the house that goes in the lighter colors, like sky-blue, lavender and soft mint green. It was delightfully furnished, with a colonial touch and lots of delicately white curtains.

"We live in rooms of 5-7 persons. Girls in one and guys in one. You live in that room-"She opens the door to the guy's dorm."It's usually messy but now-"

She glances into the room, revealing a mess infront of her. Clothes, inventions, cords, game-controls, underwear and most terrifying of all- condoms. Everywhere. Not used though, to Pepper's relief.

"I think they begun throwing condoms at each other last night."She facepalms and shows him his untouched bed."Just fry them if they do something inappropriate. And don't let Kurt get close to you with Tony's stun gun. It will both destroy the gun and the room. So fry it before it touches you. If he doesn't respect your will, hit back. That's what everyone does."

"Sounds awesome. I need some socializing, especially with guys."

"Gay."

"No, you're gay. For me."He laughs.

She leaves him to unpack and after 15 minutes he comes down, giving her something. She opens the box and reveals a mask with the imprint [PROPERTY OF A. STARK & ].

"I just thought Tony would like the tech back at least."

"You're giving up your powers?"

"No, they're stuck in me unfortunately. But I figured he might want to either destroy it or improve it."

"Wow.. thanks."Pepper smiles and puts the box on the dinner table."I'm sure Tony will be very grateful!"

And with that, Rhodey walk into the kitchen, belching like a caveman.

She stares at him with an intense look.

"It's still not funny!"She complains but doesn't lose eye contact.

"I think it is. And what are you going to do about it?"He replies and wiggles the keys above her head.

He's at least a head and a half taller than her, making her look like a child compared to him.

"I wanna drive the Porsche, Clint!"Janet says again and tries to take the keys again.

"Take the Audi instea-"

"NO! IT'S MINE!"Pepper yell from the couch."YOU TOUCH THAT CAR AND I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH MY HANDS. And Tony won't have sex in a long, long time."

Tony's head darts up from the nearest couch, looking at Clint and Janet over the backrest.

"Don't touch the car."Tony warns him with a mad look."Or I will castrate you."

"Okay! Both of you Starks are crazy."He points at Pepper and Tony and leaves the room with Janet whining after him.

Tony exchanges an awkward look with Pepper, and she blushes a little, but noticeable. He smiles at the expression and continues playing his PSP game. He was definitely not ready to be married for a long, long, long time. And he had a feeling that Pepper wasn't so keen on being Mrs. Stark in the near future.

But when Clint said that, her heart skipped a beat. She felt the blush spread and realized that she wasn't totally against it, even though she didn't want to get married in at least 5 years. She looks down on her doodles and starts doodling wedding dresses on it. She begins doodling other marriage stuff. And soon enough, Arthur stands behind her and smirks widely.

"Clint smitten you with some of that marriage-fever, huh?"She can hear the laughter in his voice.

"Wha-WHAT? No!"Pepper says and covers her notes quickly."And who said you could look at my drawings?"

"Since I am the Living Laser, I think I have the right to most of your stuff; you see, I'm a former thief. I can't see the difference between my stuff and yours."He smiles.

"That's actually true."Rhodey defends him amused.

But before Pepper can yell at him, JARVIS announces that there is a full-blown robbery in a Bank in Jersey.

"I'd recommend Hawkeye, Wasp, Iron Man, Nightcrawler, War Machine and Ms. Potts going down there and the others standing by at home."He says formally.

Tony and almost everyone else run down to the armory, where everyone's equipment and suits are. Tony hits the button on the center dashboard and the wall most far from the door retracts upwards and a wall with all Tony's and Rhodey's suits replaces it. A big instrument panel shoots up from the ground before them and JARVIS initiates.

"At your service, Sir."

"Put Ms. Potts on the standby team."Tony says and chooses between the suits.

Clint goes to his station, Janet to hers and so on. Pepper, on the other hand, turns around furiously and knocks on her boyfriend's shoulder. He looks at her in the floating window's reflection, and sighs.

"You don't have any protection, and I can't run around looking out for you. The less people in danger, the less I have to work."Tony explains and picks his stealth suit and Rhodey's War Machine suit with the stealth tech."And I rather keep my girlfriend alive. I love you."

"Don't think you flirting with me can make me change, I-"She yells, but her phone calls, sending irritating signals thru the armory.

She just looks Tony in the eyes, angry and determined that she will win the fight. The phone continues to ring, Tony digging in her back-pocket for it.

"This is Tony Stark, may I take a message?"He answers and gives Pepper the phone directly after someone yells in his ear."It's Fury. And he's pissed. You're really not doing your work!"

"Shut up! No, not you Director- I-I-I- OKAY! I'll be there! OKAY!"She yells back and hangs up.

Tony darts out infront of her, stopping her plans abruptly.

"You are not going to go, right? I won't let you."Tony says calmly.

"You're not the boss of me."

Janet throws a book into Tony's head, making him spin around. While he curses and asks Janet why she did that, and asks Clint why he can't control his woman. Then she yells that she's not his woman, making them fight even more. Pepper makes her move and slides out of the armory, running for the cars.

She loves leaving unseen, making people wonder where she went. She takes the Porsche car-keys and bolts for the garage, kicking the door up and tries to find the Porsche in the sea of sports cars and SUV's. She finally finds it and jumps in. She pushes down the gas pedal to the floor and bursts out of the mansion, laughing in excitement.

She wants to kick some robbing ass. Even if it made Tony furious.

Tony slams Unicorn right into the ground, aiming his loaded hand just three inches away from his face.

"Now you tell me where you placed the bombs or you're gonna have a hard time thinking after this."Tony growls furiously, trying not to yell.

"OKAY! They're in the vault, locked in with that redhead and your buddy! Let me go-"

But Tony interrupts him with using his stun-feature in his repulsors, and Unicorn freezes up.

"God damn thieves.. Think they are criminals? My ass."He mutters and stomps towards the vault.

He walks over to the vault and tries to turn the wheel. He ends up with blowing off the hinges, making the door falling over him. He gracefully throws it aside with a large "BOOMM!".

"Somebody need help?"He asks as he casually leans on the giant vault-frame, on his left hand.

He opens his mask and look at them with amusement mixed with anger.

"So people stop listening to me is a BAD idea."He establishes and glances at Rhodey."I'm talking to you too, buddy."

Rhodey opens his mask as well and looks at Pepper, as Tony does too.

"I'm just trying to save your girlfriend. Shield does not train you guys well."Rhodey says amused and Tony chuckles.

"Someone caught me off guard!"She defends herself and someone steps in behind them.

Tony and Rhodey close their masks and turns around, booting up their guns and aiming towards the stranger. Titanium Man opens his mask and rolls his eyes. Rhodey lowers his gun, but Tony increases the firepower rapidly. He even ignites his uni-beam.

"Hey, Iron Man, put down the weapons."Rhodey says and looks at Justin.

"Stay away."Tony growls and lowers his hand.

He turns off his hand repulsors and redirects all the power to the arc-reactor core, making even his eyes go out.

"Okay, Bucket Head, what are you doing?"Rhodey asks nervously.

Well, they both know what he's doing, but he just tries to break his concentration. Tony directs the emergency power to the core and aims in on Justin.

"Just getting rid of the company."He says with a voice shaking in anger.

"STOP!"Pepper interrupts and stands infront of Justin."He saved me from Unicorn when he almost kicked my ass!"

"Oh reeeeeaaallly..?"Tony walks around them."Well I don't care!"

Pepper puts her hands on Tony's iron chest and begins to walk forward, pushing him with her.

"Please leave him alone, I promise you it'll pay off."Pepper whispers near his face.

"I don't care, I try to be nice but he won't budge. I don't care for idiots like him."He whispers back and looks over her shoulder, his eye-lights fading again and the arc-reactor glowing madly.

They are still moving.

"It won't pay off like that, I mean.."She gestures towards herself with an irritated look."..With me!"

He spins her around, so she faces Justin, and stops her. He opens his mask and looks amused at her.

"I'd like that."He whispers with a wide smile on his face."I'd like that very much."

Pepper rolls her eyes and can't help but smile a little.

"Well, it's seems we have a slight change of plans!"He says and turns around.

"Is that so?"Justin asks slightly annoyed.

"You have to leave, or I'll stun you, disarm you and send you to the police in pieces."Tony says delighted.

"Seems like we have an agreement."Justin sighs and starts his engines.

He winks to Pepper and gives her the "call me" sign before he leaves.

"HE'S SO DREAMY!"She squeals excited when he's out of earshot.

"And you killed the mood."Tony states and drags the unconscious Killer Shrike and Unicorn to the outside.

Pepper exchanges a look with Rhodey, who nods slightly.

"HE'S SUCH A DREAM!"She yells and jumps around."AND HE'S FAMOUS! IHH!"

"God, can you stop with this?"Rhodey facepalms."Tony's rich. Tony's famous. Tony's charming. Tony's sexy- I can't believe I just said that. Yuck. You can't tell Chanel!"

"The bottom line is..?"Pepper asks giggling.

"That Tony has everything he got and more. I don't know why you're fangirling over a guy who's worse than your current boyfriend."

"You're right.. Maybe I should start fangirl over Tony instead..? Make him feel like a man again?"

"Thanks. It always bums him out when you fangirl over that Hammer. And it's kinda sad sitting and listening to him whining on a Saturday night, when I could be at Chanel's having degrading sex instead?"He complains and they walk out of the bank, facing the sea of police cars, media and spectators.

Rhodey sighs as he whispers something into her ear before taking off with Tony. She draws a huge breath and walks down to her dad.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"He yells angrily at her."I KNOW YOU'RE AN AGENT AND DO DANGEROUS STUFF, BUT DON'T BE STUPID! IRON MAN HAD IT ALL UNDER CONTROL! WE ARE GONNA HAVE A LONG, LONG TALK WHEN WE'RE HOME!"

She sighs and sits down in the cop-car. This was going to be a long night.

Pepper looks intensely at her boyfriend. He shows no interest in what she had to say, focusing on his suit infront of him.

It has been many fights lately; Unicorn and Killer Shrike always robbed or stole something, AIM and HYDRA worked together and it usually burst into flames when Iron Man came and stopped them with the occasional help of the Avengers. Since New York was the Iron Man team's and Spiderman's area, they usually had to work a lot together. No time to sleep, no time to study and no time for a social life.

It had gone so far that Pepper and Tony hardly sees each other anymore. Tony ditches school at least one day a week, and he has no spare time from being Iron Man and working on either getting Stark International back or simple homework. She lets him be, since he has a lot up his ass right now. But she wants to spend some time with her boyfriend, was that too much to ask for?

"Tony..?"

He doesn't react.

"Tony?"

He holds up his index finger, the "hold on for a moment" sign.

"Tony?"She asks a little louder.

"Just wait a little bit.."

"Tony!"

He puts down the screwdriver and looks at her.

"What?"He looks annoyed at her."I am kinda in the middle of something."

He gestures towards the suit and stretches a bit.

"I just want to do something together, and that suit is already taking up the most of your spare time. Don't you wanna spend time with me?"

"Of course-"Pepper looks hopeful."-Tell me when you've come up with something that is worth replacing my time with my life saving suit."

He sounds friendly, but Pepper takes it as mocking.

"Not strolling around doing nothing, something meaningful."

Aouch. Well, what she had in mind didn't seem meaningless. On the contrary, she imagines he would like it, or even love it. She was going to make it very clear what her intentions were.

She walks over to him and straddles his lap surprisingly gracefully, since she is a kinda clumsy, and unfortunately not in a super cute way. His eyes met hers as he looks quizzical at her, wondering what she was up to.

"It's been a while."She whispers and kisses him lightly."I want you so bad, Tony."

His body reacts in the split second between her last word and her kiss. He wraps his arms eagerly and kisses her. Pepper runs her hands thru his messy, thick hair, moaning into his mouth.

While their tongues are battling for dominance, he unties her tie.

It has been a while since she last wore it, maybe she was a little tired of her Tomboy style? Not that I don't like it, it's nice having a girl with courage enough to- WHY AM I THINKING OF THIS RIGHT NOW?

He pulls off her vest and shirt in one sweep and continues kissing her deeply. She kicks off her shoes and struggles with getting off her tights.

"Stupid pants..."She groans and finally get them off in a very clumsy move.

She starts blushing and the color on her cheeks matches her hair.

"Not the sexiest move, I know.."She facepalms.

"The fact that you undress so eagerly is enough to get me going."He chuckles and his eyes turn dark with desire for the innocent girl infront of him.

He's almost ashamed for what is going through his mind right now. She sways her hips on purpose when she comes to him, once again straddling his lap surprisingly gracefully, but this time in just her underwear.

"I think you're wearing too much clothes."She murmurs against his lips and puts her hands on his sides, inside of his shirt.

She begins to pull it off, just breaking the kiss when the shirt goes over his head. Like if their mouth has different polarizations, like magnets their lips crashes onto each other's and continue their hot kiss. Pepper entangles her left hand in his hair and the other one rests on his arc-reactor. She lets his hands roam free, and they travel simultaneously down her hips, down her outer thighs, making a turn at her calves. It sends amazing, tingling sensations thru her body that makes goosebumps cover her whole body and her nipples harden quick.

He strokes his hands up her inner thighs, making her bite her lip slightly. She was so sexy when she did that, even when she tried to solve a math problem. She closes her eyes and gasps a little as he rests his hands at her groin. She looks at him with one eye, biting her lip harder. She gives him one of her typical "Hurry up!" looks and he begins stroking her outside the fabric. She moans a little and she grinds slightly against his hand. He slowly begins to rub her sweet spot, making her squirm and moan sweetly in pleasure. The dark patch grows bigger and darker for every touch.

"You're so wet, Bambi."He chuckles horny into her ear."And so tight."

"Stop.. Stop mocking me.."Her voice shakes in anticipation.

"It's not called mocking when I compliment you.. I'd call it teasing."He whispers breathlessly against her temple.

Tony pulls the panties to the side and push two digits into her, making her gasp in surprise. He starts to pump her slowly, making those sweet, sexy moans escape her lips. He feels that his pants begin to lack of room for his growing member. He increases speed and opens her bra with his free hand. He easily takes it off -he was getting very good at this- and starts to play with her exposed breasts. He didn't get why she was so shy about them. They are perfect, no matter what size or shape they are. But for the moment, she doesn't care much for her hang up about them.

She's filled with the pleasure he gives her, forgetting every care she has and just focuses on what feels good. She starts to grind her hips against his now three fingers, increasing the pleasure even more. She begins to whimper as she feels herself getting closer and closer. But she doesn't want this to end, this sensation of the gods. She holds it in as long as she can, and the very animalistic Tony notices it. He gets a little annoyed, after all; he was a man and she was a woman. It was his job to make her reach climax, and if she didn't soon, he would become very antsy. Primal instincts, you know, they get on your nerves sometimes. He increases the speed even more and and excited, throaty moans comes out of her slightly open mouth. He assumes, because of her focused and shriveled up face, that she was.. resisting the orgasm? Really? He goes a little faster, feeling her get wetter and wetter by every second.

"Come for me, Pepper."He whispers into her ear and he feels her walls tightening around his fingers.

"Ahhh- Tony..!"She moans loud, burying her face into his neck.

An earth-shattering, mind blowing wave of pleasure hits her and sends warm chills thru her body. Every muscle tightens up before she goes soft like overcooked spaghetti. She bucks her hips against his fingers, riding out the pleasure. He slowly pulls out his wet fingers and watches how his girlfriend comes down from the clouds. She takes the fingers absently into her mouth, sucking off every last ounce of her juices. God, she knows how to turn him on! She smiles as she's finished with the last finger, looking like she had a very good dream.

"Now, how was that?"He whispers and she giggles a little.

"Amazing. How are you?"She asks with a cute, innocent smile.

"Extremely turned on and getting scraped to death by my zipper, but otherwise I'm just fine."He chuckles and kisses her.

She starts unbuckling his belt as she kisses him back. She swears a lot when she can't make it work.

"This always happens! Take off your belt before!"She complains and he easily opens it.

"It's all about patience, Pepper."He smiles devious.

He fondles her breasts slightly, making her moan in excitement. She eagerly pulls down his pants, revealing the large bulge in his underwear. She caresses it with her long, slender fingers and he groans in reply. She pulls the underwear down as well with hers, leaving the teenagers completely naked in his office chair. She begins stroking his length with featherlike touches, making him almost growl in impatience and pleasure. He grabs her hips gently and lifts her up over his crotch. He kisses her as she lowers herself onto him, painfully slow. He pushes her down a bit too quickly the last bit, making a surprised moan slip out of her.

She slowly moves up and down, letting him feel every inch of her, as well she every inch of him. This kind of slow, painful pleasure was torture. He can easily compare it with being fried by Whiplash or almost being dead. He begins thrusting upwards, increasing the speed to a more pleasurable level. She makes those shallow, high pitched moans that makes him go crazy. Those could practically send him over the edge, even if she made them in the classroom. He pumps into her harder, she grinding in circling motions against his hips. It didn't take long until them both reached their peak.

"Tony- I-I'm gonna-"She can barely choke out the words because of her heavy breathing.

He feels her walls tightening once again around him. She throws her head back in pleasure and bucks her hips against his in one last, desperate thrust.

"TONY-!"She chokes on her breath as she screams his name in pleasure.

It's plenty enough to push him over the edge. The simple act of saying, or rather screaming his name and her walls choking his member is enough for allowing him to come without leaving his job undone.

"Pepper!"He groans and releases into her, pushing himself deeper into her, his seed filling her up.

She digs her nails into his shoulders as the fantastic sensation of his cum releasing into her fills her up. It is warm and sticky, making her insides even hotter.

She rests her head against his, both of them trying to gain control over their breathing. This is exactly what he needed; what she needed. It feels like a large amount of his worries disappears into thin air. And she was right, it has been a while. And he's not letting it happen again.

"God I wished we did this on a bed.. I'm spent."She sighs happily.

"Ditto."Is all he can say, exhausted as hell.

She looks up at him with her wonderful bronze eyes, with an happy and satisfied look in them. It pleased him seeing her so tired and content.

"Thanks."She smiles like a thousand suns."I love you."

"Thanks yourself."Tony smiles widely back."I love you more than you understand."

"Because I'm not a genius?"She looks amused at him.

"Exactly."He replies sarcastically.

She kisses him one last time before she starts to clean herself and him up. He just watches her graceful moves and the extreme feeling of happiness hits him. He feels unique for having someone as wonderful as Pepper.

His Patricia Potts.

* * *

><p>*Phone Ringing*<p>

"Hello, Rhodes residents James speaking" Rhodey said when he pick up the phone.

"HAY RHODEY! ITS ME, and guess what, I'll be coming to stay with you and going to Tomorrow Academy! ANT THAT GREAT!" Said a female voice excitedly on the other end

'Oh no IT CAN'T BE!' Rhodey thought

* * *

><p><strong>FKG: And there you go. All up with the last part changed. <strong>

**SwedishTomboy: and who is this girl that Rhodey seems sooooo afraid of.**

**FKG & SwedishTomboy: YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT!  
><strong>


	25. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

jboy44

Finny-Kun Goddess


End file.
